


The X-Ladies of Scott Summers

by AzureGigacyber



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 69,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Collab with newben10Throughout the life of one particular X-man Scott Summers experienced much in his life including love, heartbreak, and turmoil. What if all his past and present dates with various mutant and non-mutant marvel characters took a spicier turn starting with his first love Jean Grey? This is his saucey recollection of it all.





	1. Ruby Red with Love

**The X-Ladies of Scott Summers**

**Chapter One- Ruby red with love- Jean Grey (Newly refined version)**

**Original idea proposed by and collaborated with by ‘Mr E’ (aka ‘newben10’ on DA)**

**By Azure**

The events that follow take place during issue Thirty-Three of the Uncanny X-men. 

During the golden age of the X-men; Cyclops, Iceman,Beast, Angel, and Jean Grey came together as the special elite task force known as the X-men. The latest arrival, Jean Grey, had first arrived as Professor Xavier’s newest student. Despite all the boys wooing and jeering for finally having a girl on their team only one truly fell in love at first sight; Scott Summers. An attraction could be felt from the two of them upon their initial meeting, but neither had acted on those feelings until a short while later when they both went to a dance together, shortly after they had officially started dating having yet to truly cross that threshold between boyfriend and girlfriend. Until now…

  
  


Outside in the world the unstoppable Juggernaut returned to full strength and had begun his rampage anew! The large crimson behemoth stomped his way across the land seeking a means to travel so he could continue his onslaught upon the X-men and Xavier.

“Bwaha haa haa! Your puny weapons cannot stop the Juggernaut! I’ll crush you all like those puny X-men!” Cain Marco bellowed as he stomped through battalions of armed guardsmen.

For away from his location and Inside the manor of the Xavier institute itself Scott, Jean, Hank, Bobby, and Warren, all tended to the comatose form of Professor X. Each of them desperately hoping for him somehow awaken before the Juggernaut arrived on their doorstep.

Jean had tapped into the thought machine and learned of the ‘Ancient one’, a mystical being who had once dealt with the power of Cyttorak that Juggernaut possesses. A call was then sent out mentally in order to reach that very person, only to result in the appearance of an astral projection of an unfamiliar Sorcerer in their room upon their call. He was none other than The Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange. Scott and the others quickly regaled the sorcerer with the events leading up till this point leading to Strange offering them a solution, albeit a risky one.

“Because my mentor’s knowledge is now mine, I can help you in his place. Be warned however, the journey I propose to retrieve the ruby of Cyttorak is a very dangerous one and only the two of you will be able to make the trip.” Strange instructed in his spectral form.

As soon as he finished Scott heard all his teammates volunteering to go with him, but the stout leader of the x-men only had one person on his mind that he thought to bring along. 

“I-I choose Marvel Girl to come with me!” Cyclops announced earning some mild disgruntlement from the others as a certain line of thought came up within his head. ‘But, did I pick her because of her great telekinetic power or just because I’m in love with her?’

He quickly shook out of his thoughts and turned around to address the remaining teammates.

“The rest of you have an equally important task; stall the Juggernaut as long as possible. We’ll be back as quickly as we can.” He added turning around to his teammates then to Jean who looked at him with clearly sparkling eyes for she was giddy at the thought of being alone with him.

‘Scott chose me….as if he knew how much I long to share his risks. I won’t let him down!’ She thought smiling while eyeing him.

Strange spoke up again.

“Listen carefully, I will disappear from this place soon for I must return to Stonehenge. The spell I’m using on you will you both to the Temple of Cyttorak,regarding on being to return in due haste you have roughly one hour before my teleportation magic places you back here automatically. There you must repeat the incantation I’m about to transmit into your minds, I don’t expect there to be traps  in the temple, but be careful nonetheless. As we speak the magical enchantment to dispel the temple’s curse and allow you to take the ruby now courses through your brains.” Strange said as Scott and Jean as they mentally received all the information such as instructions,words of enchantment, and the very coordinates into their brains. They now had everything they would need for this entire mission. “There, it is done. Best of luck to both of you.”

With that he disappeared and so too did both Scott and Jean while their comrades reacted to their fading with shock and worry.

“Remember, everyone, the professor and the world is counting on you.” Jean said as she and Cyclops teleported away from the scene to arrive at the temple of Cyttorak in Korea.

\---

The two arrived in the wilderness of Korea, both looking rattled and amazed that they arrived via magic. 

“Wow, that Strange sure is something.” Scott noted then looked around and saw the temple in the distance. “There it is, we landed right in front of it.”

Jean nodded. “Okay then, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” She shouted excitedly as the two hurried closer to the location. 

“Jean wait!” Scott yelled out and grabbed her by the right wrist before she could go any further, she looked back at him questioningly until he pointed at a Korean patrol group circling the mountain. 

Jean nodded in understanding and telepathically spoke to Scott.

‘What do we do about them? It looks like they’re guarding the mountain around the temple.’ Jean thought to Scott.

‘We scare them off, I’ll go on ahead and create a small avalanche to scare them away. You see if you can find a way inside while I do, there’s bound to be an entrance leading to the temple inside the mountain.’ He thought back and Jean nodded. The two of them stealthily made their way closer to the mountain range as the patrol circled around.

‘Here goes nothing.’ Scott thought to himself and touched the function on his visor releasing a carefully moderated optic blast at the mountain basin!

The blast of energy smashed into the side of the mountain causing a small rockslide to careen slowly down toward the now panicked troop patrol. They all quickly scattered about in a direction leading away from the mountain officially giving Scott and Jean the privacy they needed to search it.

‘Scott! Over here!’ Jean telepathically thought to Summers causing him to turn around and see her standing a few feet away pointing a visible chasm leading on inside. 

He nodded and quickly made his way over,then together they arrived inside the mountain’s chasms wandering around until they found the eerie scarlet glow leading them straight to the temple of Cyttorak. 

“There it is, but where is the ruby?” Scott said in awe as he and Jean looked around until they found what they were looking for.

There before them nestled at the base of a rather wicked looking statue Scott and Jean glimpsed the scarlet glow leading down to the appearance of the Cyttorak ruby.

“Great, we made it in record time. Let’s go grab it, Scott.” Jean whispered excitedly back to him and was about to reach for the ruby until Summers held her back by grabbing onto her left wrist.

“Jean wait! We need to chant Strange’s spell first in order to dispel any traps it might have.” He explained and Jean nodded before hopping back next to him.

“Say it with me.” Scott instructed softly while he held the redhead’s hands into his own thankful for his mask hiding his blushing cheeks. Both Jean and Scott closed their eyes and felt Strange’s spell come out of their mouths in worded chants.

!!

“Oooh,I’m feeling a bit dizzy, Scott, but the words coming out of me I never knew. It’s amazing!” Jean said brightly as she clutched Scott’s hands close to her chest making his heart stir.

“I think the spell might be working, but why does it feel like it’s affecting us?” Scott wondered as he eyed the scarlet glow of the ruby expanding wider prompting him to turn to look at Jean. “No matter what,Jean. Don’t let go. Whatever we comes next we’ll face together!” 

‘I know we will, Scott. I’d face the world with you.’ Jean thought to herself and blushed behind her Marvel Girl mask. She held Scott’s hands tighter interlocking her fingers into his as the large glowing field expanded then started dying down in front of them. 

“The spell, I think it’s working.” Scott noted in awe not noticing Jean looking at him directly and refusing to look anywhere else.

!!

The glow finally faded entirely leaving the ruby disenchanted and ready to be picked up from its basin.

“Well there we go, one ruby prototype ready for pick up. Let’s grab it.” Scott said now looking to Jean and nodding with her as they reached for the crystal and held between their hands.

“Ha ha! That was surprisingly easy, I honestly thought we’d be pulled into a mystical trap of some sort  after it lit up like that.” Jean commented happily while she held the glowing rock within her gloved hands.

“I really thought we’d have to fight some kind of ugly monster judging by that statue.” Scott commented back with a chuckle and checked the time on his watch to see they still had almost an hour left in this place. “Well I suppose we’re stuck here until the magic hour of Strange’s spell wears off and sends us back.I just wish we could return when we want to and help the guys deal with Juggernaut.”

Jean chuckled and pocketed the ruby into one of her side pouches then turned to Scott with a certain starry eyed gaze in her eyes. 

Scott scanned around making sure no one or nothing was going to enter the mountain with them, but when he found nothing he walked over to take a seat on top of a flat surfaced boulder. Jean felt giddy right now; here she was alone together with Scott in the middle of dangerous territory on an important mission to save the Professor. Nothing seemed more romantic than that, and she can tell by Scott’s head movements that he was feeling rather awkward about it at the moment. Jean wondered why but simply shrugged with a slight giggle as she walked over to take a seat with him.

When she did she noticed Scott intentionally avoiding looking at her as though something was bothering him, Jean knew what it was and it made her heart flutter in excitement.

‘He’s so transparent, we’re alone together right now for nearly an entire hour in wait. Being the teenage boy that he is Scott feels like we should do something about it considering our dance together last time was more or less a bust. At least that’s how I feel about that right now. He’s just so shy about it and too modest to do so.’ She noted and moved herself closer placing her gloved hand over his causing him to look into her adoring eyes.

“Well, since we have time to spare, how about we make use of it? We are all alone now after all.” She suggested with a slight quiver in her alluring tone.

Scott immediately felt his heart beating rapidly as he felt Jean’s fingers graze all over the hand hers currently draped over. He turned his head to look her in the eyes and notice that, despite blushing noticeably underneath the visible parts of her mask, that she was anxious like he was. Scott felt that it was cute and that Jean was too vexing to want to turn down, regardless he was unsure of what to do; pursue this moment and let it evolve? Or Ignore it and try shooting for another less dangerous time.

“J-Jean. Ahem. Jean, what did you have in mind?” He asked softly with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“Well how about we consider this our date? It’s the perfect setting in my opinion, I mean, I know that we’re in crisis mode but we do have some rare private time alone together for an hour. Why not make use of it?” She posed looking around the cave then up to the sky before turning back to Scott.

It may have been obvious to Scott what she wanted were he not self consciously dismissing the possibility that Jean may have wanted to take things to the next level in their relationship.

“Jean….” Scott moaned in understanding as he continued to feel his heart beat fast when being close to the girl of his dreams. Scooting himself closer he carefully moved his left arm up in order to cup her chin and gently hold her head there to look directly into his visor. 

“Scott….I want to go further with you.” She confessed reaching up to his face stroking his cheek with her left hand. “Last time at the dance was supposed to be our big moment, but things didn’t turn out that way. Now we are here alone with each other for a full hour with nothing better to do than sit on our hands waiting for the spell to take us home. I know it may be selfish, but I can’t help it at this point.” 

She then leaned forward now gently holding the sides of his face with both hands as she closed in. The sexual tension of this moment was thick and Scott felt he was getting pulled into it just by being near here.

“I want to make love to you. Can we? Right here? In this place, please?” She dripped quietly in softness just before pressing her lips forward kissing him full on the lips while she held his face close.

Scott closed his eyes as he melted into the embrace of his girlfriend. He felt his hands reach her face cupping it lovingly like she did hers and the two started to make out tenderly right there in the center of the cave. 

The longer it went on the more passionate and eager they each grew, while their lip curling exchanges became quicker so too did the surprise act of sliding in tongue follow. Jean had gotten so into their lip-lock that she pride Scott’s lips apart and worked her tongue gently inside. This surprised Scott enough to open his eyes in wonder behind his visor because in all the time they’ve been together she had yet to be so brazen. 

When feeling the change in Scott Jean slowed her ravenous kissing to a halt and realized how unexpectedly energetic she had just become. She broke off from Scott’s lips in surprise with herself and felt stupefied until she heard Scott laughing lowly.

“Wow, Jean, that was amazing. I was just taken back by how forward you just were, you must really want go through with this.” He noted gently with a blush as Jean bashfully averted her eyes to the side in embarrassment.

“I guess I kinda got lost in the moment there, he he. I’d only do it if you were perfectly okay with it, Scott. I’d never want to rush this between us.” She said until Scott’s hand gently cupped her chin again redirecting her back to him.

“You….never actually heard my answer. It’s ‘Yes’ by the way.” Scott said seeing her blush as her body jittered with growing eager excitement. 

Both these young fresh-faced teen heroes were feeling their bodies ripple with eagerness and energy to hold one another’s body in carnal embrace. Despite being nervous and somewhat reluctant, both Jean and Scott knew that they wanted this to happen. Not only to cement how they feel about each other, but also to just finally jump over that boundary of uncertainty between them.

Nodding in a rather chipper way Jean immediately latched back onto Scott’s lips wrapping her hands around his waist after lunging at him. Scott was pleasantly surprised by his girlfriend’s enthusiasm, even felt more aroused by it, but quickly held his arms around her back rolling with her while they resumed making out. He tasted every bit of her strawberry flavored mouth along his tongue, held the smooth bouncy fullness of her silky red hair between his fingers, and relished the warmth of her athletic teenage body pressing up against him. Scott could easily say this was heaven to him, they had never got like this during that dance together last time around.

Now on the floor together Scott and Jean held each other in their arms feverishly locking lips and exchanging breaths in unfettered passion. The watch on Scott’s left wrist indicated they were with forty five minutes of being teleported back to the mansion, but neither were particularly attentive of the watch.

Having his lips curl on Jean’s, feeling her tongue eagerly wriggle around the inside of his mouth, Scott reached his hands down to her buttocks creating a small ‘eep’ from her in response. She didn’t stop nibbling on his lips as he continued. Minutes passed between the two lovers when Jean finally arose from his panting body now eyeing the large bulge formed from underneath his pants. 

‘Oh my!’ She thought feeling more excitement bubble forth within her body the longer she looked at it. Jean felt her nether regions stir which led to her wiggling her hips and gnashing her thighs together. Scott finally noticed what she was looking at and gulped as though anxious for what should come forward.

Jean then relaxed and reached her gloved hands over to the edge of his waistband beginning to pull it down. Scott didn’t stop here and instead unbuckled his belt allowing her to easily slide it all down to the middle of his thighs. There standing upright fully erect before her Jean bore sight to Scott’s lengthy eight inch appendage, Jean felt even more anxious to push things into intimacy.

“So what do you think?” Scott asked with a chuckle after seeing her stare off into space down at it.

Jean quickly shook her head to snap out of it and stuck out her tongue in a cute fashion.

“Scott, I want to try something on you before we go even farther. Here, sit over there right on that rock.” She instructed eagerly and Scott did so without question. 

Despite having to walk awkwardly to the flat surfaced boulder Scott planted his rear down and leaned back with his erection still pointing outward. Just when he was gonna question Jean on what came next he felt his jaw drop immediately after he noticed her pulling up her uniform top-half from her body. 

Scott gazed hypnotically as her bare upper body came into view after finally pulling off the top-half of the uniform. Jean’s firm perky C-cups bounced free now in full blown plain sight before him. His erection twitched at the sight. Jean readjusted her mask to stay in balance, why she was still wearing it despite undressing half her body was lost on him, but he didn’t care because he was too entranced by finally seeing her naked perfectly fresh skin exposed to him.

“Now you’re the one that’s staring.” She joked with a slight giggle causing Scott to shake his head snapping out of it.

Jean walked over to him and planted herself on her knees with hands pushing apart Scott’s thighs leaving more room for her to work with along with his erection. It seemed fairly obvious to Scott what would come next but he could tell by Jean’s face that she was unsure of herself now that she was in position.

“Jean, you don’t have to if you don’t feel you’re ready.” Scott said in a gentle reassuring tone, but Jean shook her head rebuffing his warning and leaned forward before looking up at him.

“I want to, Scott. If it means making you feel good then I’m all for it, besides I’ve heard all my other friends talk about how they did this with their boyfriends. Should be easy, right?” 

Scott was about to object to that but thought better of it and said nothing after he felt Jean’s breath caress into the skin of his dick. The feeling sent tingles up his spine, but not much more so than the feeling of her lips surrounding his tip. Jean pressed them down upon the surface kissing the head of his penis making Scott moan quietly in short silent breaths. Jean scanned her lovely emerald green eyes up at him and decided to begin working. 

She gripped her now ungloved hands around the second half of his length fingering it tenderly as she attempted to inch herself forward along his dick. Scott felt Jean’s soft pink lips glide a bit further down along his length to the point his head’s crown had just been swallowed up inside. Jean only had vague ideas on how to perform this, but if it meant her boyfriend was enjoying the experience she couldn’t care less about perfecting it. Another benefit to this was showing herself and Scott that she was not just some goody-goody straight A student incapable of being naughty or wild. She wants Scott to see that so that they’re not afraid to be more frisky around each other more often. Jean guessed that she may have a more wilder side to her than she and everyone else knows, which may lead to why she finds the idea of a more aggressive Scott to be all that more exciting.

She loved him so much.

“Hhhmmm!” Jean hummed as she started bobbing her head back and forth in short bursts with her hands gripping his shaft and her mouth working the head of his dick. She closed her eyes and focused on putting more energy into her movements as well as tightening up the suction her lips had over skin of his member. 

“Ha ah oooh!. Jean!” Scott moaned profoundly tilting his head back and planting his hands into the rock surface behind him.

‘He likes it!’ Jean thought with growing excitement and courage. She reached her head down even further swallowing more and more of Scott’s length, at least just past the crown anyway, when she hit a ‘roadblock’. Jean had reached a point in her attempted blowjob that involved her gag reflex not accepting Scott’s length further down her throat without making her choke on it. 

She could push it further if she wanted to but was afraid of what she didn’t know and instead stayed to slurping on the length of the first half she already had inside of her. Peering her eyes up she noticed Scott didn’t even notice and instead continued stayin afloat on cloud nine with what she was already doing.

‘Scott’s just happy with I’m already giving him. That’s more than enough for me to put in all my energy, but I will make sure to practice later and master this. For him.’ Jean thought smiling on the inside as she began rapidly bobbing her head on the amount of dick being swallowed inside her mouth. Her lips sealed tightly around his skin ensuring maximum lubrication, her tongue rolled and cushioned the head and wriggled around it, and Scott was breathing raggedly in enjoyment of Jean Grey sucking on his length.

**_Schupschupschupschupschupschupschup!!_ **

Jean slurped and sucked on his length with all the fervor and passion that she mustered, given her inexperience she was somewhat sloppy and clumsily unfocused in her ministrations. Though Scott didn’t notice the difference the result was still the same for he was getting very stimulated by having her soft juicy lips glide repeatedly up and down the top two inches of his long length. Jean’s hands kept pumping on him from beyond that and feeling his heartbeat through his thick veiny phallus Jean felt he was getting close!

Minutes passed by as this continued and Scott suddenly felt an overwhelming urge that made him hunch forward grabbing onto Jean’s face followed by a loud groan! He raised his head back and let out a deep guttural moan as his ballsack throbbed sending an eruption of sperm straight along his phallus directly into her gullet.

Jean’s eyes shot wide open after feeling the first spurt, she recoiled in shock at the surprise of Scott’s cum blasting right into her mouth! So much so that she plopped off of his dick and let his cock spurt the last several jets of spunk splat directly into her face!

Scott let out a sigh of relief coupled with a moan once he had finished, but then he looked on at Jean’s stained face with slight embarrassment.

“Oh! Jean I am so sorry about that. It just felt so good that I couldn’t help myself, I hope I wasn’t too rough with you.” Scott stammered out and reached for her only to see her smiling embarrassingly while she scooped up the entrails of semen all over her face.

“I’m really glad you felt good, Scott. Shows that I did things, to an extent, I’m still too new to all of this and was afraid I’d do a poor job. All things considered it was a success,I don’t even care how messy I am right now, I just wanted to make you happy. The out-of-nowhere ‘release’ in the middle of it was still a surprise for me, I was so caught up in the moment myself that I didn’t anticipate it.” Jean laughed in joy as she cleaned herself up. She tasted some of Scott’s cum just out of curiosity and found the taste to be somewhat icky and unusual, she wasn’t sure if she ever wanted to taste it again...  

She saw how aroused Scott was getting just be watching her and despite not liking the flavor she wanted to make their first time special and so she kept on devouring it little by little. His erection returned to life and stood up ready to continue in all its solidified glory. 

Jean blushed heavily upon noticing and looked at Scott as her heart beat within her chest. The watch on Scott’s wrist indicated they had a little over thirty minutes left.

“Shall we, Scott? Finally do this with each other? I certainly know that I want to.” Jean said softly as she stood up and turned around. Her back was now facing Scott, her head turned to the side peering at him with a smile from over her shoulder as her hands went to the waistband of her uniform beginning to slid it down.

Scott gulped and felt anxious and eager as he watched Jean slowly push down her clothing letting the blue and yellow outfit pool around her ankles. Scott’s member twitched again in excitement as he felt utterly mesmerized by Jean’s beautiful naked body staring back at him from the backside. She had always been athletic and a studious grade A earner within school, but Scott was feeling thrown now. Her body was perfectly shaped in youthful teenage glory; her body was lithe and sleek with perfect pink flesh. Her buttocks were perfectly ample in shape that matched her still developing hips, Jean turned around letting him see all of her and letting Scott drool at the sight of her perky teenage C-cup breasts now staring at him. 

Jean kept her mask on, for some reason, as she stood there naked before him giggling at his awestruck face. Scott’s eyes trailed down to her mound seeing scarce streaks of neatly combed red hair branching out from below her navel. Jean’s pussy looked prim and perfect in pink fleshy glory, but before Scott could get lost staring at her naked body Jean clapped her hands together snapping him out of it.

“We’re on a clock,  you know. How about you undress now, Scott? Gotta keep it even don’t we?” She said with a sly smile as Scott hurriedly nodded  before jumping up to his feet.

Now it was Jean’s turn to get be giddy with excitement, Scott wasted no time in pulling up his upper set of the uniform over his head. He was sure to keep the visor latched on as he did so, unfortunately without his ruby quartz glasses he’d have to leave his mask on. That didn't bother Jean in the least, she loved Scott no matter what. Once he finished Jean now soaked in the sight of his well toned teenage body in all its glory, she had often seen the boys work out in sweaty clothing during training sessions outside the Danger Room, but seeing all of Scott naked before her put it all to shame. 

He stood there in his birthday suit somewhat proudly despite wearing the visor mask over his head, Jean went over to him in a bit of a nervous walk until she draped her arms around his neck pulling him in for another long kiss.

Behind their masks they closed their eyes as they melted into each other’s embrace for several minutes before eventually bringing themselves down to the floor to lay Jean on her back. 

The redhead telekinetic mutant was a bit nervous, as she would be considering it was her first time, but the knowledge that it was Scott Summers being the one to share it with made her a bit more relaxed. Jean now lied on her back with hands resting behind her head and legs being lifted up by both of Scott’s strong hands. The young leader decided to try and be romantic by tenderly kissing Jean’s left ankle in slow succulent kisses both tickling her and exciting her before cutting to the chase by propping himself up on his knees holding his rigid dick. 

He was nervous and a bit sweaty, but he held Jean’s right hand into his left and slowly guided it to the opening that was her cunt. Jean shuddered in hitched breaths of excitement once she felt the head of his member make contact with her vulva before gently plopping right in eliciting a sharp gasp of excitement from her. 

Scott was metaphorically placing a toe in the cold waters before plunging himself in deep, but he looked to Jean for permission which she gladly gave with a firm nod. Scott braced himself and steadily pushed himself forward burying his meat into Jean’s snatch inch by inch leaving her mouth agape wordlessly moaning as she felt more of him inside her body. It was a feeling like no other as her body felt on fire. 

He had reached the inevitable barrier that was her hymen, he stopped for a brief moment out of concern for Jean yet pushed on in anyway with a sharp careful thrust of his hips.

“Aah! Hhaaa…!” Jean let out a sharp yelp of pain upon feeling her cherry popped. Scott thankfully didn’t begin thrusting until he was sure she was ready to continue, it pained him seeing the love of his life pant noticeably in pain but Jean was a tough girl first and foremost. She recovered quickly enough and nodded for im to continue, proving she was ready by reaching up her left leg to graze over the surface of his buttocks suggestively.

Scott accepted her signal and began pumping himself back and forth in slow gentle strokes making Jean wordlessly moan with eyes closed in an ongoing facial expression of pleasure. She started breathing loudly as she felt Cyclops press down upon her missionary style while holding up her other leg by the ankle. Scott’s thrusts were gentle yet firm and she felt him push all eight inches in deep pressing against her cervix every so often. 

Her body started truly feel soothing waves of mild pain and profound pleasure in having her core breached repeatedly by Scott’s length! Jean started moaning audibly with noticeable expressions of pleasure as indicated by her lip bitten expression she had on right now, Scott took this as a go ahead sign to begin channeling al his riled up sexual energy to his hips. Tensing his muscles and bracing himself he began feverishly slamming his length into Jean at a more heightened pace! Jean curled her arms up around his shoulders leaving her legs locking across his back after he begun!

**_Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!_ **

“Oooh hhooo!! Aaaahh! Scott!” Jean howled out with cheeks blazing in red as she clung to his body.

Scott panted and grunted with his body slamming into Jean’s frame missionary style in a feverish pace! He was like a young man possessed by lust at this moment, his more base urges and years of pent up sexual tension coupled with teenage hormones helped Scott ignore any residual awkwardness when driving his cock deep into his girlfriend. 

With each bounce of Jean’s body her hair tossed about with it, she eventually opened her eyes to gaze into the ruby red visor of Scott staring adoringly at her while continuing to slam his length inside her! Jean reached up with her arms to the back of his head allowing her to pull him into a deep loving kiss. Scott accepted her invitation and moved his hands around to the back of her neck allowing him to pull her in deeper. Their tongues crossed in unbridled passion, two teenage heroes finally taking action amidst the noisy cacophony of their lovemaking. 

As Jean swallowed in his tongue and allowed him to do the same to hers she felt she was in paradise as she was still feeling his appendage plunge deep. With loud heavy slaps of his testicles smacking against her nether region Jean felt she was coming ever closer to her grand finish!

Their frenzied fucking had gotten to the point where Scott was beginning to feel the heavy churning inside his balls tell him he had to blow! Jean herself was in a similar condition and soon raked her nails across his back when feeling her walls begin to convulse wildly along his length following with a deep cry of ecstasy.

“Aaaaaahhh!!” She hollered out in a gushing climax as she felt her pussy clamp down repeatedly over Scott’s dick prompting him to blow as well. He grunted gutturally after slamming his hips into her body a final four times before driving himself to the hilt inside of her with the last one! A thick eruption of teenage cum burst forth from his dick and poured into Jean’s depths! It was soon followed up by another then another and it’d keep going while these two lovebirds rode out their climax!

Things simmered down with a brief respite between the two teenagers now panting after that intense lovemaking session. Scott had been able to roll over to the side and lay on his back breathing raggedly next to Jean who had just now curled up by his body.

“That huff was huff fantastic, Scott! It was everything I ever dreamed it would be.” Jean cooed resting her head onto his chest in post-coital bliss.

Scott turned his head to the side and smiled widely back at her before pulling one of her hands into his own interlocking their fingers.

“I’m glad it was, Jean. I-I always dreamed it would be, but all of it was still unbelievable when really experiencing it. He he.” Scott commented with a happy chuckle. “So I guess this will make things less awkward between us now that we’ve finally crossed into this area of our relationship, huh?”

“It doesn’t have to be wild, we’re still getting used to it all, but I do feel much more at ease now that we’ve finally done it. This will open up a lot of new doors for the two of us in the future, but for right now I think I’ll settle on just staying close to you whenever possible. You did cum inside me though, thank goodness its my safe day, we need to be careful from now on…” Jean replied squeezing his hand tightly.

Scott pulled her closer to allow him to wrap his arms around her shoulders. But his eyes went wide behind his visor when he noticed the time; T minus three minutes and thirty-three seconds until Strange’s spell teleported them back into the X-house.

!

Feeling a bit of panic Scott quickly pulled off of Jean and showed her his watch causing her to freak out as well. Both of them quickly got up and hastily found their rumpled clothes before draping them on!  Their X men uniforms were dirty to leaving them in the sandy ground and their bodies were ripe with sweat after having sex. With any luck their teammates will assume they were fighting a magical monster, and if not then that was going to be the story they’d tell them anyway.

Both of them finished getting ready and stood waiting with hands held together as the watch counted down. Scott turned to look at Jaune with a warm affectionate smile, something he received as well from her hand, when they both leaned in for a kiss before the magic light teleported them away back to the mansion.

 

**End of Chapter One**

Continuing….

 

AN: This has been a commission for ‘Mr.E’. Thanks for reading and look forward to more.

  
  



	2. Runway romance

 

**The X-Ladies of Scott Summers**

**Chapter Two- Runway Romance**

**Collaborated with by Mr E (NewBen10)**

**By Azure**

**-CM for Mr E-**

 

Somewhere in the world and inside a studio, a beautiful red headed young woman walked out onto the a fake beach set wearing a cheetah print two piece bikini and posing for the flashing lights of the cameras. She had blazing red hair, green eyes, light well conditioned skin was older than she was when she attended Xavier’s school for the gifted back during her days as Jean Grey, aka Marvel Girl. She was now in her early twenties, years after she and Scott officially consummated their love within the scarlet cave of Cyttorak, Jean was here strutting perfectly fit body before the camera. Her black and white zebra stripe swimsuit clung tightly to her fabulous womanly body as she flexed her arms before placing them on her hips and smiling.

“Jean! Jean! Over this way! Look at the camera for this shot!” One of the photographers called out to her readying his camera.

“You got it.” Jean answered then turned to her side posing seductively with her arms behind her neck smiling toothily with a glimmer.

“Now give me the long-ago and far-away look!” He called out next.

“Okay!” Jean replied and posed as instructed while glancing into the camera distantly. 

‘This one should be easy because all I have to do is think about my own past and all the wonderful times I used to have with my team of friends as well as the Professor.’ Jean thought somberly to herself and faintly heard another instruction to turn, she did so then drifted back into her thoughts. ‘That’s all just a memory now, the professor sacrificed himself to save us, save the world from the monster known as Grotesk.’

The cameras flashed and she heard her cameraman issue another pose after giving her a different swimsuit to put on for it. Jean nodded and quickly went behind the modeling curtain screen to change into it, she came out wearing a tight-fitting green one piece highlighting her curves and generously accenting her modest and beautiful form.

‘And the X-men were forced to split up.’ She thought when taking hold of a beach ball and carrying it under her left arm. ‘Federal agents ordered us to halt our activities. Hank and Bobby to California, Warren as a roving agent, and me and Scott together in New York.’ She recounted twirling around for another slew of camera shots snapping quickly to capture every moment.

Jean plastered on a fake smile and faced them again while trying to hide her crestfallen look in her eyes.

‘This modeling career was an excuse to my parents for continuing to remain away, but now it only feels like I’ve lost two families.’ She weighed sadly and wrapped her arms around herself looking cold, another pose that involved a bunch of camera shots. ‘At the very least I have Scott, and I wouldn’t trade anything in the world for him.’ She thought with a smile.

*********

After the photoshoot ended Jean waited on the set still wearing a scantily clad two piece bikini designed in zebra stripe. Her fellow models and coworkers all chatted about nearby while she discreetly looked around making sure there were no federal agents keeping an eye on her. It was only until she heard some clamoring from a group of girls nearby and a familiar voice that Jean broke off from her observations to focus on something else. She smiled when ahead of her in the distance she saw her longtime boyfriend Scott arriving and pushing through the various folk of the studio.

“Excuse me, pardon me, don’t mind me I’m just here to see someone.” Scott trudged through various cameraman and models that had crowded the area before him. He was older now and wearing a casual blue mens suit over a white turtleneck. His dark glasses were still on of course to prevent the discharge of his powers, but other than that he was much more filled out in fine muscle and just as handsome as when he was young.

Once Jean got a clear look of her longtime boyfriend she smiled wide and felt her heart soar high into her chest. She always felt modelling was rather ill suited for her, especially since she was happier being an X-man and doing good for mutant kind, but she bore through it all in this time of their disbandment whenever she had Scott to come home to. Her smile faded a little when she saw some of her coworkers, fellow swimsuit models, suddenly crowd around Scott cooing and gushing like a herd of smitten schoolgirls. She did not like this one bit.

“Oooh! Well look at you, stud. Are you seeing anybody?” One random swimsuit wearing woman cooed as she started feeling around Scott’s arm. She was a brunette with a curly dew wearing a rather revealing two piece bikini. Before Scott could answer and refute her another swimsuit model came up, this time behind him with her arms feeling up his body.

“Hmm, you’re quite the hunk if I’ve ever seen one. Got a name?” That woman said making Scott uncomfortable and about to rudely push off before he started feeling ‘excited’ by their touches. 

“L-ladies I’m actually here for someone.” Scott stated stiffly trying to get in a word edgewise. He nearly jumped when he felt someone pinch his buttocks, a soft red glow dotted his cheeks as a result. He turned his head to see another woman by his dipping his hands below his waist, his cheeks grew redder despite his stoic face.

‘That one brunette has some really nice legs,and her chest is rather sizable to boot, but the blonde right behind me has great eyes and her rear seems pretty tight fitting within that outfit. No. Cut that out, Summers. You already have a woman.’ Scott thought before shaking his head and wanting to slap himself out of these thoughts. First and foremost in his mind was Jean, but he couldn’t help how these women vexed him with their variations of beauty and slim bodies, all of whom were feeling up on him like he were an Adonis.

Scott would admit that as a regular man he’d still get aroused by various swimsuit models gushing at him, thankfully Jean finally stepped in and she didn’t look pleased one bit.

“Scott!” She surprised him by appearing to his right side with arms crossed and a scowl on her face. 

“Oh! Jean. There you are.” He stammered feeling embarrassed by being ‘rescued’ by his angry red headed girlfriend.

“ Scott! What do you think you're doing? Hmm?!? ” She said acidly as he dragged him by the arm to a more private room further in the back. Behind Scott the group of models giggled at his plight while regretting that they just got him into the doghouse.

*********

Taking a spot inside one of the dressing rooms Jean wrapped herself in a bathrobe to cover herself up. Meanwhile Scott stood to the side rubbing the back of his neck looking like he was in trouble for coming in early.

“Jean, you should know that I would never cheat on you with other women, right?” He stated and turned back to Jean to pile on, which might’ve been a mistake. “It’s just, well I am still a guy after all, Jean. Having that many attractive women around me, putting their hands in places where they shouldn’t, would vex pretty much anybody.”

This time Jean narrowed her eyes and kept her arms crossed as though giving the ‘stare’ that happens between wife and husband, but these two were not married.

  
“Stop talking now, Scott Summers. Or you will not see me naked for an entire week.” Jean said back heatedly getting Scott to straighten up and comply.

“Yes, dear.” He said quickly.

Jean softened up her gaze and massaged her brow before speaking up again

“I suppose it’s not your fault, Scott, I mean you are still a man after all. Men like pretty women fawning over them, I suppose that my flavor as just run out.” She said thinking she was starting to seem too plain compared to the other women who wear their sexual liberty on their sleeves.

Scott then grabbed her arms surprising as he stared her straight in the eye, both startling her and exciting her sense of arousal.

“Jean that couldn’t possibly be true. I may not show it but I’ve never lost interest in you sexually. Never.” He protested and Jean could only nod, subtly reading his mind to confirm it was true.

“Okay, Scott, you have me convinced.” She said laughing softly as she took his wrists into her hands and guided them to her cheeks while looking into them longingly. “For right now though how about you wait in building B until my show is finished. There’s...something I want to show you and I don’t want anybody else getting in the way.”

Scott relaxed and nodded complying with Jean’s idea and exiting the room still feeling ashamed of himself for how he acted around the other girls.

When the door closed Jean was left to herself and a wide array of outfits,swimsuits, and lingerie the models for all their shoots. Cradling her chin in her hand she took a good hard look at them all then turned to face the mirror. Sliding off her robe she found herself in her two piece zebra stripe she wore earlier wondering something.

‘Maybe I’m being too dull … Hmm..... ’ She wondered to herself as she analyzed herself in the mirror. She was still in tip top shape, beautiful, and full of energy. Jean thought back to how less than adventurous she was in regards to sex and found herself frowning on that. 

‘Maybe the way the girls acted towards him is why he was so flustered… So he likes it when girls act flirty hmmm?... Maybe I haven’t been showing him enough affection recently I should do something to fix that.’ She thought with a confident smile growing on her face before turning around and eyeing all the wear in the room.

‘I’ll show Scott I can be as sexy and flighty as any of those other women. Alright, Jean, time to put on the old razzle dazzle.’ She thought before getting to work.

********

It was later in the day and Scott waited for Jean’s show to finish, while standing away from all the other girls who still tossed him winks and kisses. Seeing Jean on that beach set for her final batch of photo shoots made Scott remember just good he had it and that he should never take it for granted. 

Eventually he wound up in the second building of her modeling business, there he went to the room Jean set for him to go and took a spot in front of what looked to be a model’s runway. 

‘I think they used this for practice before a big show.’ He surmised when lights all around started flickering and fog started airing out all over the runway stage. Scott was surprised at first and a little on guard thinking it was another trap from the X-men’s enemies, until that is, he saw the lights flaring up on the set showing a beautifully done Jean Grey wearing a tight fitting white one-piece swimsuit posing smiling.

“Jean?” He asked in stupor and relaxed as his girlfriend moved from her pose and started sashaying up the runway in elegant clacks of her high heels looking stunned. Scott felt his heart strum a bit when taking in the white skin tight swimsuit hugging all her curves nicely. It was nearly transparent and may as well have been considering how much of her skin tone shone through. It was like she was wearing nothing at all.

Jean twirled, strutted, and posed by putting her hands against her hips and sticking her rear out provocatively making Scott’s sunglasses fog up. Jean noticed this and inwardly smiled feeling as though this was working better than she thought. She walked up closer to Scott’s position and dipped her body down with her arms pressing against the sides of her breasts provocatively as though she really a playboy model, what added to Scott’s now flustered demeanor was the cute seductive wink and kiss she flashed him before withdrawing to head back behind the curtain.

‘What’s….gotten into Jean?’ He found himself asking clearly feeling thrown by all of this. His erection solidified underneath his pants as her earlier display, much to his embarrassment. ‘I already told her that I never found her unattractive, what brought this on?’

After about a few more minutes Jean came out again, this time in an even scantily clad swimsuit; a spaghetti strap green two piece that left very little to the imagination. Much of her beautifully conditioned skin showed, she was barefoot, and her hair was styled in a sexy valour style draping over a side of her face. Scott immediately felt his heart beating faster now that she appeared so seductively sexy in a rather classy stylish way. Her firm C-cup shown in all their top covered glory, no matter how many times he had seen Jean naked there was nothing like the appeal of her a tight fitting swimsuit covering the naughty bits while seizing up her fit shape. It was something Scott found very attractive in her, or women in general. He had a thing for tight bodies.

‘He’s enjoying this a lot. I can tell.’ jean thought with a smug grin as she twirled and posed putting her hands behind her head sticking out her chest in an extremely erotic way.

Scott stammered her name and wound up pressing himself up closer to the runway front to get a better look at her. Avoiding thinking about this like a strip club experience Scott leaned forward to get a better look and Jean decided to gracefully lower herself to all fours prowling up closer to the edge and peering down on him with an alluring smile.

Scott was rather speechless as he beheld her appearance, his erection fiercely stirring up underneath his pants and his mind pondering what came next from Jean.

‘Hmmm, i suppose this is women mean when they talk about ways to keep your man riveted, maybe we’ve been playing it too vanilla in regards to sexual spice in our lives. With so much going on and the X-man disbanded, I never put too much thought in normal things like this. I guess it is time to change that, Scott is fixated on me so I better wind up with a finisher then….go to town on him. It’s time I stop taking him for granted and high time he looks other women shouldn’t hold a candle next to me.’ She thought darkly with a confident smirk and reached out gently stroking his face lovingly before getting back up to retreat to behind the curtain.

Scott slumped into the chair behind pressing his hand to his forehead wondering just how much more he could take of this.

‘I used to be the most disciplined X-man in our group, now look at me, I’m falling apart to my girlfriend’s wilder side. I didn’t even know she had a wild sider, maybe that’s why she’s doing this; to prove something to me that I might’ve missed when those girls from earlier started flirting. Lesson learned, Jean. Lesson learned.’ He thought to himself and heard the noises indicating her return.

When he looked up his jaw dropped, ahead of him was Jean no longer in any kind of skimpy swimsuit, instead she was wearing a transparent green piece of lingerie consisting of only a thin veil covering her chest and a skinny thong covering up her mons.  Down below she wore a pair of dark green high heel pumps granting her a very enticing appearance that vexed Scott far more than those other women did. Her hair was much the same as before with it sexily draping over one side of her face. Scott felt like he fell in love with her all over again.

“Suddenly those memories of when you first showed up at Xavier’s manor don't’ seem so distant.” he commented in awe as she walked up closer and used her powers to lift herself off the stage and down on to his lap.

“I take it that means you feel just like you did when you first fell in love with me, is that right Mister Summers?” Jean purred pressing herself up close to him with her silky arms latching around his neck pulling herself closer to his face. 

Scott could smell the lavender scented perfume of hers that enraptured his nostrils, he could feel Jean’s comfortable warmth emanating from her body, and most importantly he could see the unbridled love she had for him within the pools of her eyes.

“Jean….I-I….” Scott trailed feeling dumbfounded and much like his younger teenage self again, but thankfully Jean remedied his awkward stumble by pressing herself onto his face capturing his lips hungrily in a deep loving kiss. 

Scott relaxed and melted into it wrapping his arms around her waist beginning to make out with her right there on the spot.

They both had their eyes closed, arms gently wrapping around the other in a tight warm embrace. Jean traced up Scott’s masculine lips with her tongue and pushed it inside of his mouth letting it roll around naughtily inside surprising him.  Her hands roamed up his shoulders to the back of his neck feeling up his body as she had started grinding against him. She could feel Scott groan pleasurably from within her mouth once he felt her warm nether region push and rub up against his furious bulge.

Jean mewled when she felt Scott’s hands glide over to her buttocks squeezing them around her backside and feeling them up. They had made love many times and yet this time made them both feel more alive than ever once they took a more unique approach to things. Jean’s soft skin rubbed up against Scott’s suit pressing her breasts up into his chest nudging it suggestively while they made out.

Once fifteen more minutes of this continued Jean pulled herself back getting off of Scott’s lap so she could stand and use her powers to remove most of his clothing leaving him bare chested with pants unbuckled around his waist. Scott didn’t mind one bit and instead tugged down his boxers revealing his hardened nine-inch erection for her to admire. Biting down on her lip cutely Jean then used her powers to plop him back down and show him her thong being tugged down her legs by an invisible force.

They came down to pool around her ankles the same time her loose see-through nightie pulled up over her chest showing him her tits in full glory. Jean was ready for Scott to have her. Stepping out of her thong and over to him she then lifted herself off the ground to slowly place herself over his body mounting his erection inside her pussy!

“Nnnhh!! Jeeaaan!” Scott murmured out loud feeling his body tense up at the excitable pleasure of Jean’s pussy sliding down his cock. 

The beautiful redhead smiled sweetly at him as she enclosed the walls of her womanhood around his appendage snugly. Placing her legs around his thighs and placing her hands on his shoulders Jean started rolling her hips back and forth in Scott’s meat making him moan in the process. He grabbed onto her smooth back as she continued bouncing herself up and down in his lap. 

The overwhelming tightness that Jean’s pussy had always put Scott over the edge, ever since their first time in the cave so long ago. Granted she didn’t like to do anything lewd like blowjobs or anal Scott still never grew tired of his longtime girlfriend regardless what she thinks about him around other women. 

“Hhhoaaa!! Mmmnnhh!!” Jean moaned loudly as she rocked her body back and forth on his length cradling his head fondly with energetic bounce.

Patpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpat!

Her body brought down by her own movements, her pussy swallowed up his length feeling it press against her cervix and making her moan hoarsely in arousal. Jean’s red hair bounced along with her as Scott sat stationary relishing the tight vice like feel of her cunt squeezing around his cock. Jean ‘s body writhed wildly within his lap with her back arching and her chest pushing closer to Scott’s face, the presence of her tits pressing up that close prompted him to crane his neck forward capturing one of her nipples past his lips.

This made Jean moan loudly causing her undulations to become even wilder and her snatch clench down even tighter. Scott felt like he could burst at any moment given how Jean was taking him, but he held steadfast and pulled her closer while chewing on her right breast like a hungry baby. This lit up a red color within his jean’s cheeks causing her to cradle Scott’s head closer into her bosom, her sporadic undulations were picking up speed as she rode him for all his worth for the next half hour.

“Aaaah!! Haa Aaahhh!!” Jean moaned loudly as she came down with a thunderous series of convulsions all over Scott’s dick, he pulled off her breast to let out a hard moan as he felt Jean’s pussy squeeze down on him for everything he had to offer.

“Nnggh! Jean! Here it comes!” Scott grunted and wrapped her arms tightly around her lower back before thrusting himself upward pushing the head of his cock into her deepest part before grunting loudly!

Jean’s eyes shot wide open with her mouth held agape, her orgasm had still kept going while now Scott was cumming deep inside her filling her up! Splashes of hot creamy semen made its way into her snatch making her coo in pleasure as the lover of her life pumped more inside her by the minute.

Jean latched her arms around his back tightly while she ground herself in hard undulations within Scott’s lap, he kept on cumming for at least a minute or two more until finally ceasing leaving Jean there resting against him panting.

“That was...amazing, Jean. I’d forgotten just how vexing you can really be, just like the moment I first met you.” Scott breathed hearing Jean giggle playfully before raising her head up to greet him.

“Who says we’re done, Scott?” She asked with a coy smile, waiting till a look of eager surprise crossed his face before she could push her face back onto his for another wet lip-lock.

The two made out again for roughly ten minutes until Jean pulled off, dismounting herself in the process, so that she could place both her hands against the surface of the runway stage wriggling her buttocks and spreading apart her pussy lips invitingly. As the gooey trail of sperm came out Scott felt his wood re-harden again readying him for action. 

He got up and walked over to her, placing his hands around her hips while making sure the angle was perfect. Jean squealed in elation the moment she felt his strong fingers knead the soft perfectly condition surface of her skin as she felt his cock nudge her opening little by little. Scott braced himself and pushed forward encasing all his meat of Jean Grey’s cum filled pussy again in one strong thrust to the hilt!

“Hhaa aahhh!!” Jean moaned out feeling like the wind was knocked out of her and steadied her hands against the wall as Scott started pumping himself into her body from behind!

Scott held her tightly and railed into her pussy in firm rapid-fire thrusts making Jean’s body jerk back and forth gently with loud claps of her buttocks slamming into his waist.

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!!

From this position, Scott felt his dick hitting deeper than before into Jean’s body, occasionally prodding into the very entrance of very womb! Jean felt it all and then some, all of it brought her into a profound state of euphoria causing her to moan loud in hoarse breaths. Minutes passed as they continued this, both their bodies grew sweaty as they grinded into each other. Scott’s frenzied thrusts picked up in speed and intensity, he eventually leaned over Jean’s back so that he could cup her firm breasts into each of hands resulting in her moans being louder from the side.

Jean then turned her head to the side and engaged him in a steamy tongue swathing exchange of lips, the two of them making out passionately within the embrace.

Minutes more passed by and Scott felt he was nearing his climax, Jean could tell that she felt the same leading to her clutching the edges of the runway stage while biting her bottom lip. She felt Scott groan loudly and his hips roughly gnash into her twat in strong slow strokes before finally hilting inside and letting out his orgasm!

Jean breathed out in heavily aroused gasps as she felt Scott’s cum flood into her body a second time allowing her to bask in the warmth of his seed filling her up. This pushed her into her own climax as well leading to her cunt clamping down on Scott’s meat draining him even more so! Loud thick gurgling noises erupted from between their nethers as Jean slowly came down from her orgasmic high breathing raggedly along with Scott.

He slumped his posture a bit and pressed his chest into her lithe smooth backside cupping the side of her face into another lover’s kiss.

“As huff far as spontaneity goes, this could be a fun new thing to explore, Jean.” He breathed with a tired yet warm smile that Jean just loved.

“Heh, you can count on it, Scott. It’ll make things a lot more exciting despite that can’t be as lewd as the other women, but I’ll make sure your eyes are only glued to me.” She replied cradling his chin in her right hand.

“That won’t be a problem, dear. Not at all.” Scott added kissing up her lips from her chin feeilng ready for whatever future was to come. He had no doubt that Jean would still be in it and together they’d have many sexual and exciting adventures side by side.

 

**End Chapter**

To be continued….


	3. Soaring again with Colleen Wing

 

**The X-Ladies of Scott Summers**

**Chapter Three- Soaring Again with Colleen**

**By Azure**

 

**************

Time again had passed between the happy moments shared by Scott had Jean, from their initial outing of romance within that cave to the private runway show Jean personally did for Scott. Much had befallen the team of mutants afterwards. For Scott, however, he had to bear the worst; Jean had become the host of a powerful cosmic entity known as ‘The Phoenix’. She had changed so drastically that Scott couldn’t believe it was really her in control of her body, and he was right. The Phoenix had all but taken over Jean Grey’s mind and body after she had begun a rampage leading to the X-men banding together to stop her. Enough happened when a situation within Magneto’s base in the arctic led to the groups separating showing the team of X-men the deaths of both Professor Xavier and Jean Grey. Scott met the grim reality of fact that ‘Jean’ was all but gone from the Phoenix controlled power over her body. When it, along with the professor ,seemingly died before their eyes Scott felt no sorrow...no anything...because his heart had long since be shattered so many times over in his life.

He didn’t want to think of it and fortunately he didn’t have to since the X-men were needed in Japan to deal with the supervillain known as Magnum. 

From there it is seen where Scott Summers carries himself from here wondering if he’ll ever find happiness again and fill his heart with something other than  tragedy. That’s when he met Colleen Wing.

 

***********

 

Standing there in his X-uniform without his mask on Scott stood there listening to Sunfire bickering with his officials then back to a half-japanese beauty with auburn hair and green eyes talking the fiery mutant down in japanese language.

‘He’s been pent up ever since we arrived, his officials better get him to come to an agreement. Taking down Magnum is gonna require all of us working together.’ He thought to himself keeping focus on the mission, unaware that the beauty’s eyes drifted over to him with a flirtatious smile. ‘The heck with ‘em I’m going to find a phone. Maybe Misty can give me a clear idea on receiving backup from Luke Cage or Iron Fist.’

With that Scott turned and left the room, Sunfire seeming calmed down accepting his superior’s judgement on collaborating with the X-men while the beauty known only as Colleen Wing eyed Scott favorably from afar.

‘So that’s Scott Summers? What a hunk.’ Colleen thought excitedly eager to get talking to him alone later today.

Later on a balcony Scott was leaned over the banister looking out into the stars wondering back to just how much he lost in life. Sure he had his X-men by his side but now after everything they’ve been through he lost the two most important people in his life; his mentor and his girlfriend, all in one fell swoop courtesy of a chaotic cosmic lifeform.

“You’re thinking about it again, aren’t you?” A sagelike feminine voice spoke out next to him causing Scott to turn and see Ororo Munroe leaning against the railing in a sweater and hoop skirt eyeing pensively.

Scott turned back to look at the sky opening his mouth to answer.

“I was, actually. It isn’t that I lost Jean that disturbs me, Ororo. It’s that I don’t feel anything when we saw her ‘die’.” Scott revealed earning a sympathetic look from her eyes followed by her closing in and placing a hand on his shoulder supportively. “Am I a monster for being this way? I’m starting to think I may be more robot than mutant at this point.”

This time he heard Ororo chuckle. “You’re not an unfeeling robot, Scott. I think it may just be that you’re afraid to feel hurt after a lifetime experience of it. On reflex or instinct you shut out your emotions so as not to feel the biggest hurt of all; losing Jean.”

“You may be right.” Scott nodded then grimly frowned when recalling the phoenix. “I think another part of is that I didn’t see the Phoenix as Jean at all. It was like that giant thing was wearing her body or using it like a puppet, but that still doesn’t change the fact that she’s gone.”

Ororo said nothing for a moment and then turned to look at Colleen standing from afar with eyes on Scott Summers, this made the storm goddess smirk as an idea popped into her head.

“You know, Scott, I think Colleen has something important to talk to you about. Might get your mind off things.” Ororo mentioned turning Scott around to see the beauty of the half-japanese woman smiling and waving at him.

Scott Summers felt strange, as though his heart just thumped the moment he saw the woman directly and in full focus. He slowly nodded silently thanking Ororo and walked over to engage Colleen in matters covering current events such as their mission, as well as just getting to know one another.

********

“So….why don’t you tell me about yourself? We’ve never actually gotten to know each other prior to this catastrophe with Magnum and his goons.” Scott began as he sat at the Japanese tea table across from a quietly giddy Colleen.

“Well I did mostly operate with just the Heroes for Hire, it’s no surprise we haven’t crossed paths yet. Still, I and the rest of my people are grateful for your help. I have confidence in your abilities as well as your team in dealing with this threat. You are quite the leader your X-men look up to if I heard correctly.” She said back with a smile that made Scott stutter a bit when he spoke up. 

He looked to the side clearing his throat trying to reassemble his marbles while Colleen laughed at his goofiness.

“Well, ahem thanks. That means a lot from you, I-I mean you and your prime minister to say. Heh, Sunfire is certainly vocal about our presence though.” Scott stammered slightly in reply as he adjusted his collar when looking right at her. He had to admit he was lost in those blue eyes of hers, her brownish auburn hair was also an exotic sight that vexed him a little bit. The green sweater she was wearing accented her gracefully curvy form with a firm set of breasts pressing into it. 

Scott was too much of a gentleman to look, but unfortunately found his eyes wandering behind those ruby quartz sunglasses. He believes it was fortunate his eyes could hardly be seen by them, but that didn’t fool Colleen one bit. She knew he was checking her out and found it flattering as well as exciting for her.

Her left uncovered foot slid out from her seating position on the pillow chair she and Scott sat on and crept over to his lap.

!

Scott immediately tensed up from his seated spot when he felt Colleen’s smooth firm foot rub back and forth softly over his now growing bulge. It was a pleasurable feeling to be sure, one he was not overly familiar with since Jean was far more traditional than adventurous, but the feeling it gave him was overwhelming and Colleen looked on smiling at him as he continued.

The soft skin and elegant curve of her right foot pressed and massaged around Scott’s crotch making it harder for him to grip his cup of tea with his hands seeing as how he shakes in balance.

“Something troubling you, Scott?” She asked placing her chin into her hands while barely containing her wide knowing smile. Colleen worked her foot around in circles feeling Scott’s prick grow into full hardness arousing her sense of excitement. 

Her foot picked up on speed while it swayed and stroked back and forth along his jean covered shaft making Scott groan gutturally within his throat while struggling to sip his tea. He dare not say anything to ward her off giving her the wrong impression that he was not enjoying it, but Colleen found it too much fun to stop and felt too drawn to him to even want to stop. Fortunately for Scott a rabble of voices sounded from afar interrupting their moment and causing Colleen to pull her foot back.

“Scott! It is time! We are ready to take care of Magnum.” Ororo’s voice spoke out from somewhere inside the house. 

Scott sat up readily with a determined look written on his face as Colleen stood with him snickering. He heard her stifled giggles and turned his face to see what she found amusing; seeing her point down he noticed he had a noticeable erection showing on his pants.

“I believe you have a problem there, Mister Summers. You may need to correct that before you go off on a mission to save Japan.” Colleen said humorously.

It was fortunate Scott wasn’t the easily flustered type that blushed, otherwise this would have been an embarrassing moment for him. 

“I think I can blame you for that, Colleen.” He said back with cheeky smile. One that he hadn’t had in a long time since….Jean.

Colleen walked right up close to him placing her hands gently along his chest feeling up his pecs affectionately gazing into his ruby quartz covered eyes.

“After you and your X-men defeat Magnum how about I join you on your plane trip ride back to America? I’d like to get to know the X-manor better but more so the man in charge of it. You.” She offered softly as Scott took both her hands into his fixating a stare on her lovely face. 

He felt his heart beating, which was unusual to say the least, but Colleen just had that effect on him that made him want to see more of her.

“That sounds like a rather solid plan, I might take you up on it, Colleen. I’m hoping we can learn more about each other during the trip, it’s long plane ride after all.” Scott said back feeling the intensity of her adoring gaze drill into his eyes. 

The sexual tension was thick and could be cut with a knife at this point, any longer and Scott might be tempted to kiss her were it not for the barking voice of Wolverine breaking their silence.

“Summers! Get your ass outside already we got a villain to stop!”

Scott let out a heavy sigh and slumped his shoulders a bit regretting that Logan ruined their mood, he heard Colleen laughing as he pulled his mask over his head and donned the ruby visor once again.

*******

After a long arduous adventure dealing Mandroids and dangerous island traps the X-men, along with many others,ended up saving Japan from the devastating Earthquake Magnum sought to create. Now boarding a flight back to the American homeland Scott and the rest got on board, with Collen and others joining with them. 

Taking her hand Scott took Colleen alone with him to a comfy passenger section of the private plane decorated in exotic furnishings. Taking a seat on one of the built in groove benches Scott plopped himself down with Colleen doing the same and sitting next to him comfortably curling on his side with a blanket draped over her body. 

She leaned up further to Scott’s body draping her hands along his chest with the feeling of her purring heart stirring up. Scott noticed this and held one of her hands closely and affectionately, from anyone else’s standpoint it’d look as though they would be moving too fast but Colleen wanted to make her move before they went their separate ways after all the excitement. They spent the last fifteen minutes going over some key events in their lives that helped shaped who they came to be today. 

Scott felt remorse for Colleen having lost her mother at an early age and Colleen in turn understood how alone he felt his entire life until he met Jean. He recounted the more recent events including how his team struggles to stay afloat and continued fighting the good fight. Colleen told him of her business in the Heroes for Hire and she intends to help bring justice to others alongside Misty, Danny, and Luke Cage. The two bonded more so over their talks of heroism and similar life stories that anyone could see the sparks igniting between them.

Colleen could tell Scott could feel the energy between them too, otherwise he’d have rebuked her. The disaster of losing both Jean and Xavier had opened him up to take in more of life and open up to others despite shutting himself out of the pain. Colleen was aiding in bringing him out of his mission mindset, it helped that she was both beautiful and caring with him.

“Scott….we’re alone here, you know. I’d say we have some time of privacy before anyone comes and interrupt us. Are you perhaps….feeling adventurous?” Colleen asked purring in a silky voice as her fingers draped up his shirt to his collar.

Scott answered the only way he know how that mattered and grabbed Colleen’s hand before pulling her up onto his lips for a sweet kiss. One Colleen returned immediately after grabbing the sides of his face pulling her onto his body straddling his hips to deepen it. The two pairs of lips curdled and swabbed over each other’s heatedly in an increasingly romantic embrace right there in the airplane lounge.

The two exchanged breaths and worked their tongues over each other as both Colleen and Scott started succumbing to the impassioned urges between them letting things unfold right there on the couch spot. They made out for a good few minutes with Colleen moaning pleasurably inside Scott’s face enjoying herself while she subtly rolled her lower body up and down his pants. She smiled inwardly knowing he was getting an erection from her, it stuck out from the surface of his trousers noticeably pressing into Colleen’s thighs.

She wanted to go further. After finally detaching their lips with pleasured sighs of bliss and taste Colleen reached her hands around the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up over her face. She showed Scott her lacy light green bra covering up her perky C-cup sized breasts. Scott immediately felt his rate of breath accelerate as he soaked in her beauty to memory. After Colleen tossed her shirt to the side she worked her hands up the underside of his shirt feeling up his muscular toned abdomen until she reached down to the hem of his pants unbuckling it. 

Scott didn’t stop her, instead he worked over his hands over her rump through her pants feeling her buttocks up and causing her to let out a collection of breathy moans as she unzipped him. Out came his rigid erection standing at an impressive length and thick girth, Colleen got even more excited and aroused. Feeling impatient she propped herself up standing on her feet and hastily removing her pants showing him her silky smooth legs and athletic pair of curvaceous hips. 

With only a light green pair of lacy panties between them Colleen hastily pulled it down around her ankles and tossed it at Scott. If his ruby quartz sunglasses could fog up they would, Colleen’s confidently sexy demeanor was a turn on for him but not more so than seeing her damp barely fuzzy womanhood glistening before him.

She smirked when she felt Scott’s eyes on them and stood there posing for a full minute before crouching back down to straddle his waist. Colleen felt their time was limited and decided to make this quick. Grabbing his lengthy thick phallus she positioned herself over the tip of his erection preparing to be mounted on it. Scott reached down sliding his hands over her thighs and reaching to her buttocks.

Colleen sighed in elated shudders when she felt the thick round tip of his dick press past her folds and into her body. She steadily lowered herself down taking him all the way and feeling her body light up in pleasurable stimulation once she hilted herself on it entirely. Scott felt himself breathe out in pleasure and gently held onto Colleen’s waist feeling her grind her tightly sheathed cunt on all over him. Scott could feel her shivering in bliss as she started moving her body after taking a brief moment to adjust to it. This was everything she ever dreamed of and more, Colleen started rolling her body along Scott’s waist faster by the minute steadying her movements by planting her hands along his muscular shoulders.

!

“Hhaa!! Oooaahhh!!” She moaned breathily as her undulating form rolled back and forth on his lap feeling his thick length push into her deeply!

Patpatpatpatpatpatpat!

Scott indirectly pumped his hips upward slamming his meat straight into Colleen’s quirm making her feel unbridled splendor when bouncing on his lap! The flesh slapping noises were soft yet intense in pace as Colleen savored the deep fulfilling sensation of having the man hunk she eyed plowing his tool into her cervix! Scott himself was blinded with pleasure, his mind only focused on making love to the beautiful half-japanese woman slamming herself on top of him. He eventually reached for Colleen’s face pulling her hungry mouth in for a deep kiss as she wrapped her arms around his body!

Minutes went by where she continued bouncing herself up and down on his meat eventually alternating to simply rolling herself around in gyrations. Her hips swirled and Colleen grinded her snatch securely on Scott’s meat clenching her muscles around him as she took it for a ride.

Eventually it became too much for him and he started savagely bucking up his hips resulting in Colleen succumbing to her climax! She let out a breathy gasp of air and latched tightly onto his body placing her face into the side of his neck when she felt his member throbbing inside her!

“Nngghh! Aaaaahh….!” Scott breathed out feeling his member spew its payload of semen directly inside her. Fortunately for Colleen it was her safe day, not that it would’ve stopped her from having Scott pop his top inside her.

She let out a shudder and violently shook with orgasm squeezing down on his length and squirting along his groin in climax. The two slowly came down from their shared orgasmic bliss with Colleen nesting her head into Scott’s broad shoulder sighing happily in content. Scott himself felt his chest heaving hard after that magical moment with the half-japanese beauty and turned to cup Collen’s head in for another sweet kiss feeling her mewl as he did so.

In the back of Scott’s mind he wondered if he was betraying Jean by placing himself with Colleen. He figured Logan would question whether it was a stage of grieving and Scott might be tempted to blast him out a window when saying it, but he felt that his distress was fading away and with it the would-be pain that Jean’s absence would leave him when he opened up his heart.

‘I...wonder if I’m scum for doing this. Would Jean think so if she were here right now?’ He questioned until he saw the resting face of Colleen laying into his chest with a peaceful smile. Scott himself grinned back at it and laid his head down on top of hers after draping the thick blanket over their bodies.

‘No, I guess not. Ororo herself understands and knew I needed to move on, but part of me can’t help but feel like Jean’s still out there somewhere alive.’ He thought reclining his head back.

Outside the lounge there came in the blonde woman co-piloting the plane with the other gal, she opened the door to see the dimly lit lounge faintly highlighting Scott and Colleen’s resting forms.

‘Those two have been talking non-stop and have been glued to each other ever since we left Tokyo. I really hate to disturb them but there’s something that requires his immediate attention.’ The woman thought clearing her throat and calling out to Scott waking him up. 

“I hate to bother you but we have a bit of an emergency that you need to be at the cockpit for.”  She stated urgently and Scott nodded with Colleen hoping the woman left so they could get changed. ‘Why does it smell like sex in here?’

 

**********

 

What followed was an emergency landing up north in Canada where Scott and his X-men had to deal with severe weather and Canada’s task force led by Vindicator. Afterwards he and his friends spent some time dealing with the trouble eventually receiving a means in getting back to America. In the middle of it all he and Colleen managed to spend some time together roaming the malls and taking care of business, the two had grown ever closer since that moment of passion in the airplane.

Now finally rid of distractions the X-men arrived back in the manor with everyone getting re-situated and back to their roots. Wolverine and Colossus were in the danger room training, Storm and Nightcrawler were taking care of something else, and Scott decided to spend some time with Colleen on their first official date in the states.

**********

Exiting out of a phone company building Scott walked in a blue jacket and light brown pants, hooked around his left arm was Colleen wearing a tight pink sweater and baggy pink pants. The two had spend the day together shortly after Colleen arrived at the manor awaiting for her maybe-boyfriend to undress his X uniform.

“Well at least the phones are back up. I’m sorry about today so far, Colleen, all i’ve done was babble on about business and head into buildings to take care of it.” Scott addressed as they walked outside hand in hand in the broad open daylight of the city.

“I haven’t complained, Scott. Being with you out here is reward enough, I do wish we’d go to a less boring place though.” Colleen voiced with a quirky smile.

“How about a lunch? What’re you craving?” Scott offered with a friendly smile. Colleen squeezed his hand in response when she gave her answer.

“Thought you’d never ask, and I’m craving Ice Cream soda. I see a great place for it coming up.” She answered gesturing to a malt shoppe just up ahead.

“Fine by me, I’m getting hungry myself. We can sit down, enjoy ourselves, and maybe talk.” Scott offered.

“About work?” Colleen asked tugging his arm with her as they turned into the building.

“About us.” Scott corrected and went in.

Half an hour later they got their orders and sat across from each other at a small table in the shop. Colleen slurped on her straw belonging to her ice cream soda while Scott simply sipped from his cup of it eyeing her through the Ruby glasses when he spoke.

“Colleen….am I stuffy?” He asked and the woman wanted to sputter her drink laughing at such a left-field ice breaker.

“Stuffier than King Tut’s tomb, sport.” She answered honestly with a sweet smile.

“It’s just recently my entire life, even my ‘self’, has been turned on its head, more so than it has been before.” Scott pontificated in mild distress, what he didn’t expect was Colleen’s incredibly simple answer.

“Just try smiling more every so often, Scott. You’ll feel better.” She posed scooching her chair closer. 

“Surprisingly simple solution, relaxing has been very hard for me to be trying. I don’t know if I’m that flexible.” Scott countered then facepalmed when realizing he was just that stuffy. Fortunately Colleen wasn’t the least bit off put by it, instead she giggled and slipped one of her feet out of her shoe to place on top his lap sparking a surprised look from him.

“I’d say you’re unwinding more and more, at least since we’ve started going out. And if that moment we had on the airplane was anything to go by I’d say you’re relaxing fairly well. I hope there’s not another girl in your life making you feel that way, besides me I mean.” She said softly reaching over to place her right hand over his.

Scott felt a stirring warmth up in his body and looked across into her dazzling Eurasian face bringing out a smile small on his.

“You know, I have to head back to Seattle to get back to work now that the Living Monolith is no longer endangering Japan.” She stated out of nowhere causing Scott’s smile to falter until she reached into her back pocket to bring out a letter inside an envelope and handed it to him. When she did Colleen spoke up again, this time more serious and genuine.

“Personally I do believe you’re a little on the stuffy side, Scott Summers, but there’s hope for you. Deep down inside that musty, uptight exterior is a helluva nice guy who’s lost too much in life. He’s shy about his feelings, very straightlaced and as direct as an arrow, but he’s well worth knowing. I know you have it in you to find happiness, Scott, you just have to find it again. Even if it’s not with me and with somebody else, I’d hate to see you get hurt but I’d love to be the one to help you find that happy center once again.” She said and stood up pulling him along with her.

Scott was still processing her words believing her insight to be spot on and they made him realize how right she was. That he is cluttered up with baggage and he could stand to try finding happiness again, the dazzling look on Colleen’s lovely face told him she’d help him do just that.

‘Oh Colleen, what are you getting yourself into? You know he’s broken up about someone special to him, and if anything were to happen between you two you’d just be considered a rebound or an afterthought. But, I really want to. My head is telling me to keep things neutral and casual and yet my heart says go for broke, lots of risk in the latter. We could both be very hurt, but we could also be very happy and I say that’s worth the risk.’ She thought after hooking both her arm around his neck.

“Care to walk me to the train station? Seattle….is waiting for me to come back.” She asked and he nodded without hesitation and took her by the arm and walked out with her attached to him.

When they arrived Colleen had her personal luggage suitcase out containing her necessities and in her other hand was the ticket ready to go. There she stood at the train station dock looking at her specific ride back to home where she worked, part of her was screaming at her body to just turn around and throw herself into his arms saying she doesn’t want to leave, but Colleen knew he had to make the choice not her.

Whipping around she faced him again noticing he wasn’t smiling and instead looked trouble as he held the envelope within his hand.

“Remember me with that, but only open it after the train has pulled out.” She added with a soft smile.

“I...wish you would stay.” Scott let out making Colleen’s heart tug painfully. 

“I’ve got to work, handsome, but...do read the letter and maybe we’ll see more of each other after.” She said leaning in cradling his face and placing a tender kiss on his lips that lasted a full minute.

The train whistles blew and Colleen was inside at a window seat looking out at Scott afterwards as it started moving. Her eyes never left his standing form and her heart strung on her body again when she saw him opening up the letter inside making her hope for the best outcome to follow. She decided to lean back into her chair and let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, deciding not to think too much about it and get her hopes up Colleen brought out a magazine to read to pass time. The fact that the cover image was muscular hunk wearing the exact type of glasses Scott wore did not help her relax her mind one bit.

‘Maybe I’ll just read a book.’ She thought to herself dryly.

Elsewhere, back at the station the train left from Scott held the letter in his hands still feeling surprised by what he saw; an address, a note, and a key taped to it. The address was to Colleen’s apartment in Seattle and the key was a copy of hers to the door, and the note just said….’Drop by any time’.

Scott felt thrown by what was offered to him and turned his face back to the retreating form of the train wondering if he should take it.

*********

After finally arriving back at ‘home’ Colleen opened the door to her apartment kicking off her shoes and setting down her luggage bag. 

“Home sweet home.” She noted with a rather disinterested voice and scooped up the pile of mail cluttered in her mail slot. Colleen went over to bedroom to change into something more comfy and free before stepping out into the living room to go through whatever files on job assignments Misty sent her. 

She had come out in a pair of lacey red lingerie and garter strapped stockings for her personal comfort and preference. She sat down on her couch and started sorting out the files when she heard a knock on her door. Tensing up she readily yet slowly approached it clenching her fists ready for a fight, one can never be too careful in these parts and Colleen was no slouch in hand to hand fighting. 

When she came up to the door and peeked through the view hole her eyes went wide and the door came unlocked faster than humanly possible. Colleen pulled it open revealing Scott there in the same clothing he wore back at the train station, he looked like he was out of breath as though he ran a marathon here, but Colleen was still just very happy to see him in the flesh.

“Came here..huff...by Blackbird when I decided to take you up on your offer. I just didn’t know for sure if I was supposed to wait, but I just needed to see you.” Scott said brandishing the key she gave him exciting Colleen as he stepped inside. She immediately locked the door behind and wrapped her arms around his neck slinging herself up on his body and wrapping her soft pink lips around his in unfettered passion!

“Mmmnnn!!” Colleen poured out all her love and energy into the embrace wrapping her legs around his back happily.

Scott pulled his hands around her butt to keep her from falling as he put out just as much passionate energy as Colleen into their lip-lock. The two hummed blissfully within each other’s mouths there in the living room doorway, Colleen’s fingers streaked through his hair lovingly as he curled her lips sucking hungrily on his. She added her tongue into the mix allowing it to slide down past his lips having it swirl around with his in pent-up lust. 

No longer standing there carrying her Scott brought Colleen along with him to lay along the couch with her on the bottom with legs spread seductively. She flashed him a dreamy happy look when she watched him undo his jacket and peel off the rest of his clothes till he was only left in his jeans. When Scott pulled down his zipper his throbbing erection sprung out exciting Colleen further. She lifted one of her feet over to caress her smooth well conditioned toes along his sensitive length grazing up his shaft making him moan. 

She giggled playfully at this until Scott moved down atop of her wrapping his hands around her elegant face in order to smother her in another session of passionate kissing. Colleen did not mind one bit and slid her hands to her panties pulling them down just before unclipping her bra. Scott didn’t see because he was lost in the passionate embrace of ravishing Colleen’s cherry flavored lips. Moving her hands from her waist she started stroking his cock happily after gently gripping it from underneath. Scott and Colleen made out like lovers for several more minutes when he pulled back from her dazzled sweaty face to grip his cock readily and guide into her exposed pussy. 

Colleen spread her legs wider and placed them over Scott’s broad shoulders feeling filled up when his length pushed on into her stretching her out. She let out a sharp breath of elation pulled her hands to her breasts cupping them for his amusement after he took her hips into each of his hands and started pumping!

“Ooohh yess!! Hhhnnh!!” Colleen cried out blissfully as she felt Scott’s hard penis cleave through her pussy all the way up to her cervix now pounding on it.

He steadily began drawing back his hips and slamming them into her body resulting in loud claps of fleshy noise reverberating through the room! 

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!!

Colleen was moaning the entire feeling her body be submerged into a world of bliss courtesy of her lover. Scott hammered his hips rapidly into her letting out all his pent up feelings for the woman and relishing in the tight moist constrictions her snatch had on his meat.

He reached down and felt her up roaming his strong firm hands all over her tits till she sucked tenderly on his right thumb. It was such an erotic display that it put more pep into his thrusts that carried on for more than half an hour with Colleen writhing wildly underneath!

It was only when Colleen started to buck hard against Scott’s length did he feel she was about to hit her climax! Her legs instinctively pulled down on his body dragging him over to fuck her sopping tight cunt in missionary position! Colleen took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck swallowing his lips into another tongue frenzied kiss as he pounded her quirm still!

Scott felt her vaginal muscles begin their constrictions and felt his member get sucked, squeezed, and milked for all of the semen he had built up since their romp on the airplane! Scott pulled back from Colleen’s lips to grit his teeth and grunt in climax as she kept cumming on his length!

!!

“Ah! Aaagghh!! Here it comes!” He grunted feeling her hands stroke the back of his head loving. Colleen’s face itself was scrunched up in unbridled bliss as she felt her pussy milk Summers for everything he was worth! 

Loud pumping sounds erupted between his groin and her as Colleen felt him fill her body up with spunk giving her a peaceful smile.

Scott rested for only a brief minute after feeling his spunk drain from his balls, he pulled up to kiss Colleen again feeling her swab out his mouth using her tongue in mutual budding passion. After a few minutes more of this the two retreated to her bedroom naked with Colleen being carried bridal style inside Scott’s masculine arms, she had fun feeling up his chiseled chest along the way.

It wasn’t long before the were at it again….

Patpatpatpatpatpatpat!!

“Oohh hoooo!! Scott!!” Colleen mewled out as she bounced back and forth in doggystyle position with Scott on his knees behind her slamming his waist into her body! 

His dick feverishly cleaved into her cunt with gushing splatters of Colleen’s juices and Scott’s semen! Her face was very screwed up in lust as she held onto his neck from below while she jolted back and forth in intense thrusts!

They kept at it like this for little less than an hour with Colleen ready to cum again preparing to take Scott with her gleefully. Unexpectedly she felt him reached down leaning across her sleek elegant backside and cup her blissful looking face into his strong left hand for another deep tongue rolling kiss that Colleen happily reciprocated. She mewled inside his mouth with closed eyes feeling all the love in her heart pour out into their embrace. 

Scott’s erratic hips hammered inside of her a few times before finally plunging all the way in against her cervix and firing off! Colleen wailed pleasurably inside his mouth when her pussy started convulsing wildly on his semen pumping length! 

Once again they heard loud gurgles of cum sloshing together inside the Eurasian woman just as their stamina was spent causing them to lie down together naked.

The auburn haired beauty panted heavily and let sighs of orgasmic relief when she turned her head over to rest on Scott’s chest sleeping soundly and happily.

Scott let out a deep breath too and leaned his head back relaxing himself into slumber after pulling Colleen close by having an arm drape around her body.

Nothing in the world would have ruined this moment for them, but somewhere within the hazy shores of Scotland walked a confused redheaded woman making her way to a boat.

‘Who was that odd mustached man earlier? Hmm, I have a bad feeling something is about to happen or may already has. It’s best not to think of it.’ She thought as she made her way forward determined to find her way back to the states and to the manor where her ‘family’ of X-men was waiting for her.

‘Just wait up for me, everybody. I’m almost there.’ Jean Grey thought to herself looking up into the bleak cloudy skies with hope.

 

**End of chapter**

To be Continued….

 

AN: this has been a commission done for Mr E, thanks for reading and enjoying my smut.


	4. From Colleen to Jean

 

**The X-Ladies of Scott Summers**

**Chapter Four- From Colleen to Jean**

**By Azure**

 

Previously on X-men….

During the crisis happening in Japan the X-men were summoned to operate alongside Sunfire and the Heroes for Hire in stopping Magnum’s forces from sinking Japan with an earthquake. Amidst the busyness and chaos Scott used the time between to brood in solitude over the whereabouts of his supposedly deceased girlfriend Jean Grey. Feeling as though he shut himself off to no longer feel the pain he opens his heart back up when dating Colleen Wing; a vexing auburn haired Eurasian beauty that took a great liking to him.

After Ororo’s nudge in getting to know her Scott and Colleen’s relationship started to bud beginning with an under the table footsie courtesy of Colleen. From there it had been a wild ride from getting to know each other and understanding that each of them experienced loss in their lives to having sex aboard the plane ride back to the states. From their Colleen hung on Scott’s arm every step of the way when he was focusing on rebuilding the X-mansion, but upon the time of her departure to head back  to her home in New York City Scott did something he had not expected himself to do; pursue her. 

Upon returning to her home Colleen was surprised to find Scott Summers there standing in her doorway with the spare key she gave him held inside his hand breathing like he had just ran a mile. He followed her in to her home in his decision to pursue a relationship and Colleen couldn’t have been happier as she leapt into his arms and made love to him all night celebrating a newly kindled fire. Whether or not it was forever or simply a casual no-strings attached arrangement Colleen Wing was just happy to have Scott’s body pressing into her sharing his warmth while they engaged in carnal intimacy. 

Unbeknownst to them a certain redheaded telepath thought dead makes her wayward journey to return home to where her family the X-men awaited. All while under the foreign notion someone or something was tampering with her mind and seeing into her own thoughts.

********

Inside Colleen’s apartment within New York City….

 

A stream of daylight shone through the blinds of the bedroom window along the face of a naked Scott Summers draped in the sheets. Curled up alongside him was an equally naked Colleen Wing purring peacefully in slumber as she slowly started waking up. 

The Eurasian beauty flickered open her eyes till she was fully awake,she then peered up at Scott’s chest smiling as she felt up his pecs with a sexual purr. 

“What a hunk indeed. Last night was just simply magical.” She uttered softly and rose herself up to plant a quick kiss on his lips before heading into the shower to refresh herself. She stank of sex after the night long romp she and Scott had all last night. When the steaming shower waters hit Colleen felt relaxed and thought back to where things stand with herself and Scott.

‘I wonder….from I can tell based on what he said to Ororo; he had someone special that he lost a little while ago. Jean. It’s possible his thing with me is just a grieving stage tryst while he gets over her, not that I mind having a stud like that warm my sheets, but part of me does hope we can become more together.’  She thought rinsing her hair and tossing it back so she could pick up the shampoo and lather it all over her head.

‘If by some miracle she’s still alive and out there somewhere, considering the circumstances of her supposed death, then maybe Scott will want to find her and reunite. She was his longtime girlfriend and lover after all. Either way, I am hopeful for what might blossom between him and me, but I’m also practical about what happen regarding Jean. It’s probably best to keep things casual like this and….enjoy it for the time being.’ Colleen thought to herself with her womanly intuition and wisdom as she continued bathing in the showers for another half hour.

-

After getting out of the bathroom with a towel draped around her naked body as well as her head Colleen saw that Scott was no longer in bed and instead a scent of food being cooked over the stove caught her attention.

Walking into the open area between her bedroom and the rest of the house she saw Scott standing over the kitchen cooking some scrambled eggs wearing only a pair of pants and his ruby visors on.

“Morning, thought I’d make us some breakfast. Hope you like scrambled eggs and bacon.” Scott greeted with a soft smile as Colleen smirked coyly before walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his body from behind pressing her head into his backside.

“A basic breakfast, hm? How cheesy, but a handsome man cooking for me in the morning after a rather...exciting...night is a great way to start the morning.” Colleen giggled as she reached up cupping his head and turning his face so that she could pull herself onto him and brush her lips into his for a sweet tender kiss.

Scott relaxed in her embrace and grabbed an arm around her lithe body pulling her closer to him, Colleen hiked a leg up around his calves purring into the liplock and parting Scott’s tongue so she could insert her own and swirl it around with his making out.

“MMmhhhh!! Mmmhh!” Colleen moaned pleasurably inside Scott’s mouth feeling her brush roll over his and vice versa. She started getting very frisky upon feeling his body that she began grinding her hips along his waist provoking an erection within his pants. 

Feeling this was gonna evolve into a morning romp of more hardcore sex Scott had the better sense to shut the stove off entirely. He reached his hands over Colleen’s body feeling her up and cupping her buttocks to pick her up and carry her to the table. He felt her squeal in excitement between his lips as he sat her down on the table surface gently pulling from her hungry mouth and seeing her dazzling smile.

“That is how you say ‘Good Morning’ to someone you’ve shared a special night with. This is another way.” Colleen purred undoing her towel and showing Scott her wet naked body in all its glory. He was immediately sprung to full hardness inside his pants while Colleen undid the towel wrapped around her head letting her drying hair free as she spread her legs seductively.

Scott gulped and felt his erection throb underneath his clothing as he soaked in the sight of Colleen’s freshly bathed nude body. From her soft pink freshly moist vulva to her delicious looking tits just bouncing there ready for him. Colleen giggled at his reaction then draped her left foot up his body till her toes grabbed ahold of the hem of his pants. Expertly undoing them with her toes she pulled it down his built frame, marveling at his nicely muscled torso, as his erection sprung free twitching ready for action.

“There you are, now come here.” Colleen purred opening up her arms wide in a welcoming gesture that enraptured Scott. He wasted no time in coming to Colleen, wrapping his hands around her smooth lithe back and crushing his lips onto hers in a fevered kiss that sent shivers up her spine. 

Her legs curled up around the sides of his body as his warm throbbing erection hotdogged the cleft of her vaginal lips. Colleen purred inside of Scott’s hungry mouth and kissed back just as hard, tongues slid about between them as she curled her legs up the side of his body. Making out again they created a series of warm flesh smacking noises between their lips as their moment became more impassioned the longer it continued. 

“Hhmmm! Mmmh!!” Colleen moaned and purred as she tasted Scott’s mouth hungrily absorbing hers. Eventually she reached down with her right hand tenderly stroking his shaft from beneath her chest as she scooted back to guide it into her opening.

Scott noticed this and held his right arm around her buttocks pulling her close as he nudged apart the opening of her glistening vulva. Prodding open her lips he pushed in on taking the wind out of Colleen’s breath as he slowly buried himself inside her!

“Haaah! Ooohh….!” Colleen moaned out after breaking apart from his lips and curled herself up into his frame grinding her hips snugly against his waist while feeling his phallus bury into her body.

Schlup!

Scott hilted all the way in feeling Colleen’s spongy vaginal walls constrict down on him, grunting in pleasure he felt his breath pick up in heated lust as he started pumping himself back and forth into her writhing body. Colleen groaned again with a wide open mouth held agape with pure ecstasy, her body jiggled along the table surface as Scott rutted himself into her sopping tight cunt!

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!

The leader of X-men hammered into her tightness with primal lust occupying his mind while she held her arms around the back of his neck feeling her body move ever closer to orgasm. She felt every inch of his lengthy phallus burrow deeply into her, to where her walls squeezed ever tighter around it whenever he pressed the tip against her cervix.  

Colleen tilted her head back moaning blissfully as the table shook to his mighty thrusts! Scott was a passionate lover for sure, but despite the carnal paradise he was giving Colleen could tell he wasn’t being gentle like he would if she was Jean. Her intuition told her that he was supplementing his need for love by filling it with lust and that is what he was channeling as he was fucking her. Colleen didn’t mind, if she were the one for him, albeit someday after they officially become genuine lovers and not fuck-buddies, she would help him heal from it. For now she was just glad to have this handsome courageous man plowing her pussy!

“Hhaaah!! Oohh yeah! Scott!!” She moaned with blazing cheeks as their morning romp continued for some time, namely half an hour more till Scott pressed himself forward pressing Colleen into a missionary position fucking atop the table surface.

Her legs clamped tightly around the back of his thighs, her arms locked gently around his neck, and Colleen’s face meshed with his in a frenzied make out session while he pounded her.

Wet claps of flesh resounded in a hammering pattern with Scott’s body slamming down into her cunt like an animal in heat! Colleen was getting close to cumming and she made sure to lock all her limbs around his body when she did. Scott knew this was coming and didn’t care, his impassioned fucking soon carried him into climax as he bucked a final few times into Colleen’s twat before hilting!

“Aaaagghh!! Here it comes!” Scott grunted at the same time Colleen pursed her lips feeling her climax wash over her as well!

!!

She felt it;the thick splashes of warm liquid that was his semen pouring into her snatch and filling up her womb! It was a safe period for her these past couple of days, thus she had no fears about him letting it all out inside him. Though the imagination of being pregnant and sporting a bulging belly with Scott at her side did seem like a very appealing dream.

Glug! Glug! Glug…!

Scott soon finished cumming inside of Colleen and felt himself relax atop of her naked body breathing raggedly as she held his head close to her chest. Colleen herself let out a happy sigh as she relaxed into a peaceful post-coital bliss curling her legs up his thighs and feeling his sperm slosh around inside her body.

“That *huff* is what I call a good morning breakfast, Scotty.” She said in a light chuckle causing Scott to peer up into her face and see something that messed with his mind.

The face of Jean smiling back at him. Feeling like he was going crazy he quickly squinted his eyes shut behind his visor and reopened them to see Colleen’s face again making him sigh in relief before turning his head over to stove.

“Well, our breakfast has gotten cold. Let me try and get it all warmed up again so we can eat, hm?” He mentioned causing her to look that way as well and smile sheepishly at seeing her eggs burnt.

“You’re right, so you better get off now before we get hooked into staying docked for the rest of the morning.” She said cheerily and Scott nodded as he arose from Colleen’s relaxed legs.

“You always know how to put a positive spin on things, I guess that’s another thing I like about you.” Scott said receiving a quick kiss from her as they stood up off the table to re-dress and continue with breakfast.

“Helps keep my spirits up, mister stuffington. Now hurry up with those eggs and bacon because I am starving.” Colleen said as she set up the table with a smile.

The two later ate breakfast in peaceful tranquility when Scott received a call on his communication device stuck within his visor, it had been a practical idea from Hank for whenever the crew split up. Pressing his finger into the glowing surface Scott stood up to take it.

“This is Summers.” 

“Scott! My word, there you are! Why and where did you take the Blackbird? Anyway, wherever you are, we need you to come back. We’ve just received information regarding Moira MacTaggert in Scotland with...someone that looks like Jean! It could be her, Scott.” Ororo’s voice buzzed over the comm device making Scott drop his jaw in stunned shock.

“Jean…?” He uttered feeling like the soul just got ripped out of it. Suddenly his tryst with Colleen felt like a betrayal and Scott felt like beating himself up over not expanding every effort to look for her when he thought she had died. Shaking himself of his thoughts he focused on getting ready for the mission.

“Scott? Something come up?” Colleen asked from the side taking a large sip of her coffee mug as she saw him distress over receiving a call.

He reluctantly turned to her with a guilt ridden expression on his face, though half of it was masked by his visor. Colleen looked sympathetic to him and held out a hand over his shoulder supportively.

“Relax okay. It seems like you have a mission to get to, and judging by your face it seems very personal to boot.” 

Releasing a heavy sigh Scott gathered up his courage and stood up. “Colleen, it’s….it’s Jean. Ororo is saying she might be alive and in Scotland with Moira Taggart, but they might be in trouble. I...I have to get there and help out, and find out if it’s really here.” He began feeling guilt and stricken with remorse as he had to break the news to the dazzling woman he spent the better half of the week with until she placed a finger onto his lips with a smile.

“I know I know, this is a breakup speech right?” She snickered with a knowing smile albeit a slightly pained one. “Scott, I could tell from the moment we met you were torn up over something, namely losing this special girl of yours and by all rights believing her to be dead. I didn’t want to feel like a rebound or anything like that, but still I went for you regardless. Partly out of attraction and partly because you needed someone to heal you. This may have never been more of a fling to begin with because I know Jean belonged in your heart and that supposedly losing her may have torn you up inside if she were really dead. But now’s your chance to start over with her, find her and be with her, never letting go when you do. I’ll be fine, I got my fill of handsome hunk Scott Summers and with it a memory to cherish always.” 

“Colleen….I-I’m sorry, I should’ve-!” Scott was interrupted by Colleen again pressing her finger to his lips and holding her coffee.

“You should’ve been moving forward and not beating yourself up, that’s what you should be doing. Didn’t you hear what I said? I wasn’t kidding myself when I thought you would stay with me in a more permanent more real relationship than just a fling, but now I’m glad to have experienced what we had for the brief time we had it. Now go, find Jean Grey and be with her without feeling guilty over you and me being together.” 

Scott slowly nodded and felt her finger leave his lips. Scott quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her in for one last kiss as a ‘Goodbye’ before breaking off. He smiled warmly when seeing her dazzling blushing face and felt his comm device pick up again.

“Summers! Get back here already with the Blackbird! We gotta get moving!” Logan’s voice barked out over the device earning a disgruntled face on Scott and a snicker from Colleen.

“He’s pleasant, now go. Hurry to her, but just know that I’m here...for you if things never work out entirely. You are great in bed after all.” Colleen said with a whimsical purr making Scott blush a bit before heading out.

“Thank you, for everything, Colleen. I hope we can still be close allies, friends, or even confidants whether or not Jean and I become a couple again.” He said earning a soft nod from her as he closed the door and rushed out to the rooftop where the Blackbird perched completely cloaked.

After he was gone Colleen slumped down in a chair at the table feeling her place become a little less warm now that Scott was gone. Holding the coffee mug close she blew on her  coffee a bit before holding it tightly within her hands.

‘Maybe I was getting ahead of myself when believing a future could be made between us after that special night days ago. Well, things don’t always work out that way, but I knew what to expect and glad I didn’t get too emotionally invested. Still, would’ve been nice to be together permanently. Maybe someday it can be a reality if something happens again between him and Jean, until then I won’t be foolish to try and get in the middle of them. They love each other after all. Heh, at least I got a very special couple of nights with him that I’ll never forget, that’ll have to suffice until I fall in love with someone else or have the real thing.’ Colleen thought before taking one full sip of her mug.

‘He is a great lay though, a very great one.’

***********

What came next was Scott arriving at the X-manor with the Blackbird being greeted by a few frowning teammates, namely Logan, as he rushed to get his uniform on and deploy to Scotland, to Muir Island. Before they did that however they were met with the unexpected arrival of a friend thought deceased; Hank McCoy the Beast! A happy reunion went underway as Beast recounted that Jean saved him, herself, and the professor believing Scott and his team had died instead. The group got splintered and separated with Beast gradually finding his way back to the manor and the professor missing. Jean however was taken in by Moira to help control the Phoenix at her facility on Muir Island. 

Then they heard Lorna’s panicked voice over the phone in a call to them. Scott and the others were now alert and worried that something was happening over there that they needed to see to, when the line cut off Scott gathered his team and boarded the Blackbird racing to Scotland.

When arriving the team was met with Moira, much to Banshee’s relief, and filled them in on what she and Jean had been doing whilst the team believed the latter to be dead. They had been attempting to control the Phoenix force inside her for it still had a hold on her body like a puppet, only occasionally allowing Jean to control both her body and the Phoenix for brief moments, but it was an unstable effort. And things only became worse when the X-men encountered a telepathic individual whose identity was unknown gave them trouble until he escaped, unknowing of his involvement with the slowly corrupting psyche of Jean Grey. Of course, Scott was still enamored and relieved to see his beloved Jean in the flesh once again, part of him was worried however due to the Phoenix’s lingering influence on her body.

When dealing with the villain Proteus,saving Lorna, Havok and the rest the team set off ready to fly home after bading goodbye to Banshee, who decided to stay on the island with Moira. 

In the middle of all the intensity Scott never had a moment alone with Jean after reuniting, until now….

-

“Ooh…” Jean crooned in nauseating pain while nursing her head. She propped herself against the wall holding her stance up until sitting down on the plane’s seating.

Inside her mind she was suffering more hallucinations of herself in the eighteenth century setting, a mustached man was always present making saying things that had her feeling and acting a certain way.

‘These are getting more frequent, I worry what will happen to my real body in the present.’ She nursed her head in the eighteenth century mindscape as an unknown man kept talking to her in old english. 

“I say ye, come on deck, maam. Is anything-”

-

“-The matter? What’s troubling you, Jean?” Scott asked with his cowl off and ruby quartz sunglasses on. 

Jean found herself back in reality onboard the X-jet looking pale and woozy by Scott’s observation.

“I’d like to help, or at least try to.” Scott offered gently approaching her only to get a mild frown of unpleasantness from her.

“You can’t help me, Scott. I doubt anybody can with what I’m currently going through, but...I would like to talk with you. It’s been forever since we’ve been together after Antarctica.” Jean said as Scott was closer to him after sitting down.

Scott opened his mouth uncertain at what to say and hesitated out of fear and slight shame until Jean spoke.

“*Sigh* I know about Colleen, Scott. You don’t have to be afraid of telling me.” 

!

Scott looked at her surprise and furrowed his brow when suspecting how she knew. “Did you...read my mind to know that?”

To his surprise Jean shook her head. “I would never tap your mind, Scott, not now nor will I ever. It’s just...I couldn’t help but pick up stray thoughts from the others. My powers amplified somewhat making so that loud thoughts are broadcasted to me like radio noises, I struggle to turn it off, especially so as not to invade anyone’s privacy including yours.” She revealed making him relieved as he spoke up.

“I’m sorry, I feel like I had cheated on you with her, but I swear it wasn’t like that. I truly thought you were gone and now I feel I should come clean about it instead of hiding it from you.” Scott said until Jean gently caressed his cheek with a comforting smile.

“Relax, Scott. I know how things were, I don’t have to be a telepath to piece it together and I don’t begrudge either you or Colleen Wing for being together during my ‘death’. So take it easy.” 

“I consider Colleen a close personal friend, Jean, nothing more and nothing less. When I...was with her...I was grieving over having lost you in Antarctica. I didn’t feel anything at that point because...I shut myself off.” Scott began and earned Jean’s sincerest face of empathy. “I’ve lost so much in life; my parents, my brother Alex, you, that I couldn’t bear it anymore and shut off part of my mind when thinking you had died. Maybe the right word is denial or just indifference, but I was ashamed for having felt that way as a coping mechanism. It was thanks to Colleen that I learned a few things about myself and then we...dated...for a time casually. She understands that me and you are a devoted couple and was okay with it when I heard you were alive before rushing off to see you.”

Scott finished as Jean nodded in understanding at his heartfelt confession. He then clutched her gloved hands into his and engaged directly in the eyes.

“I love you, with all my heart, I know what it means to truly say it with conviction. I lost you once and I never want to lose you again. I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if I did.” 

Jean sniffled and wiped away a tear from her cheeks as she closed her hands around his tightly.

“And I love you, Scott Summers. With all my heart.” Jean said back pulling him into a deep kiss right there in the Blackbird in front of everyone’s approving eyes.

It was a sweet reunion of lovers and Scott and Jean couldn’t be happier to be in each other’s arms.

***********

Arriving at the mansion Scott and Jean retired to the bedroom they once shared wrapping themselves in each other’s arms like they had back on the Blackbird. 

Being a small covert ship they didn’t have the luxury of it being a longer jet with a walled off lounge, the two really wanted to reignite the burning flame of their love for each other, but unfortunately had to wait until they got home.

Now after stripping themselves of their costumes Scott sat on the edge of the bed with Jean straddling his waist wearing nothing but her light green lingerie and kissing him lovingly in her arms.

Scott radiated with newly rediscovered happiness at once again embracing his true love Jean Grey, she looked as radiant and as dazzling as ever. Thoughts of the phoenix occupying her body didn’t register to either of them, they were just happy to be together again.

Making out with soft warm mewls of their lips Jean rolled herself comfortably atop of Scott’s built body, there was no sexual discourse just yet, simply romance between them. Scott held his arms tightly around her back keeping her chest up close to his as her legs straddled around his hips in comfort. 

“Hhmmm! Mmmnhh! Scott…!” Jean breathed between sensual succulent kisses along her boyfriend’s face. 

Scott was flushed with color on his cheeks despite his rather stoic appearance, but inside his mind he was happy, over the moon, that his true love was right here in the flesh making out with him. He wanted to savor the moment, but both Jean and himself were feeling the more primal urges for intimacy bubble forth inside their bodies. Plus, Jean was feeling rather amorous for him after being apart for so long.

Finishing their lip-lock she drew herself back and undid the back of her lacy green bra unveiling her breasts in their nude glory to him. Scott found his hands drifting downward to her hips feeling up her waist and upper thighs. Jean then gently nudged him into his back while she remained straddled there grinding up her garment covered nether region along his growing bulge. Giggling playfully she reached her right arm forward and poked his nose before standing up on her feet. 

The redheaded telepath tugged on the hem of her panties peeling them off her body and down her legs unveiling her moistening womanhood. Scott marveled at the sight of Jean’s special area and felt his erection stir, no matter how many times he has seen and felt it he would never not be excited over her nude body. He noted that she had a slightly grown patch of blazing red hair between her navel and her mound meaning she hadn’t shaved too much between her experimental practice on Muir Island. For some reason he felt more turned on by it, Jean just smiled seductively and started lowering herself down after pulling on his briefs.

After they came off to stay trudged around his thighs Scott’s erection stood up ready for action. Jean was breathing heavy now and flashed a dazzling smile at Scott before lowering herself down on top of it and engulfing the head of his dick into her folds. Her breathing picked up, as did Scott’s, and she slumped herself all the way down on top of him taking everything inside and feeling ‘whole’ once again.

“Haaahh! Oohh, Scott! Mmhh!” Jean moaned in a breath of ecstasy as she sheathed herself all the way down on Scott’s length feeling her insides expand to accomodate his girth. To her it felt like it had been forever since they did this and she couldn’t feel more relaxed and happy and having him inside her again.

Scott meanwhile winced at her tightness and relished in feeling Jean’s warmth around his body. He reached his hands over to her hips and held them tightly as she started rowing herself back and forth along his waist now riding him!

She let out a hot breath of elation as she clutched the firm pecs of his chest while gradually picking up speed in her movements. Jean moaned his name out again in soft sultry moans as her breasts began juggling up and down in motion as her body slowly started intensifying in basic fundamental sex!

Patpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpat!!

Jean’s body hopped and slapped down against his waist creating soft smacking noises of her thighs and ass clapping into Scott’s body! She was breathing hotly and grinding her hips onto his waist feeling him push deep inside her pussy nudging ever tightly against her cervix! Jean always did feel that only Scott knew how to make her feel everything and right now she was surfing the stars with how nicely his body fit hers! In her mind they were meant to be and perhaps no metaphysical force, be it man or mutant, could tear them apart.

“Hhoaaaoo!! Scoooottt!” Jean howled out moaning as she started frenziedly riding her lover’s waist with frenzied undulations that led to her biting down on her lip with closed eyes and filled with bliss!

“Jeeann!!” Scott crooned relishing the feeling of the love of his life making love to him again. He missed her touch,  her scent, the way she smiled, and the softness of her voice. 

Scott hunched himself up pressing his chest into her body and wrapped an arm around her torsos as he started bucking in hard bursts into her waist! Jean clutched his broad muscular shoulders while pressing her breasts into his chest as he captured her lips into another steamy kiss that had her writhing even faster on his waist!

There in the moonlight darkness of the bedroom Jean and Scott embraced like they never intend to let go! Her arms locked tightly around his backside as her legs came up to wrap around his hips slamming herself feverishly onto his body! Scott held her tightly with both arms and continued rutting into her cunt heatedly while they made out!

Eventually they flipped over onto the bed with Scott on top and Jean below him grinding her hips energetically against his thrusting body! Their lips brushed hotly against each other’s while tongues rolled about in mutual fervor, Scott held one hand around her shoulder blades and the other around her buttocks while rutting feverishly into her slick steaming cunt! 

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!!

Minutes more blurred by and Scott eventually left her lips so he could kiss and suck along her neck making Jean moan in blissful agony while grinding against him. His left arm draped from around her back to fondle one of her tits making Jean moan even louder. 

The two made love for what felt like an eternity until they reached the point where Jean was overwhelmed by the flood of sensations being delivered to her body by a pent up Scott Summers. Soon  she was curling up her back and writhing with violent orgasmic shivers as her body undulated underneath him in climax!

“Ah!! Aaah! Haaahh!! Oh Scott!!” Jean howled out loud feeling her vaginal muscles clench down on him pushing him to release his load into her pussy!

Scott grunted in wailing bliss as he held her close and pumped his hips wildly into her shivering body delivering  wave after wave of cum into her swallowing depths! Jean felt her toes curl as her legs twitched around, she was having the orgasm of a lifetime and clung onto Scott’s frame daring to never let go.

Soon enough they finished and rested naked together along the bed basking in the afterglow of a loving couple’s sexual intimacy. Scott was elated and so was Jean, both of them rested with each other comfortably atop the bed breathing hard with heaving chests as Scott rolled onto his back with Jean curling up alongside him.

“Hmmmm, I love you, Scott. I’m glad to be back.” Jean purred peacefully and closed her eyes attempting to drift off to sleep.

“Me too, Jean. God I missed you, I love you so very much.” Scott then leaned over placing a quick kiss onto her forehead before leaning back to drift into slumber. “Welcome back.

-

“Aah, such a romantic moment between two lovers.” A voice in the distance said while sitting in his chair smirking malevolently. “But she isn’t going to be yours for much longer, Mister Summers. Come now, Jean Grey, and awaken to your true self.” He said broadcasting another mental dreamscape for Jean’s subconsciousness to awaken into.

Jean stood there wearing a scanty dark leather outfit with a billowing black cape, dark leather corset, and leggings with her hair tied up into a bun resembling an eighteenth century theme.

Her eyes opened in both worlds, real and mental, with a piercing gaze of cosmic fire and malicious scowl written in her brow.

 

**End of Chapter**

To be continued….

 

AN: This has been a commission/collaboration for Mr E. Thanks for reading.

Also to my readers; this is just a repost of something I've been working on with a friend the past few so and so, I'm still very much focused on updating my original stories. So no need to panic about my attention waning.:)


	5. A Dazzler, A Frost, and a Phoenix (Dark Phoenix saga pt I)

 

**X-Ladies of Scott Summers**

**Chapter Five: A Dazzler,A Frost, and a Phoenix**

**By Azure, collab with newben10**

  
  


Previously….

Following a tragic outcome from a battle in Antarctica Scott Summers believed to have lost several members of his team in the aftermath. Hank McCoy, Professor Xavier, and the love of his life Jean Grey. Feeling the heartbreak and pain well up inside threatening to destroy him Scott decided to shut everything out of his mind and close himself off. He did this to prevent himself from feeling anything like pain and focus solely on the mission. Not long after that there had been a crisis in Japan that required the help of the X-men, going to Japan they were aided by the Heroes for Hire and the mutant Sunfire. 

There Scott met with Colleen Wing of the Heroes for Hire. By Ororo’s guidance and advice he decided to court the vexing Eurasian beauty and this lead to a rather intimate bonding experience between them. Colleen slowly opened Scott back up to the world and encouraged him to embrace positive emotions after spending enough time together. Between her flirtatious mannerisms and upbeat personality Scott quickly came around and found himself smiling again. They evolved their relationship to a more physically intimate one starting with their initial meeting followed by making love on the airplane ride. Upon parting ways back in America Scott pursued her after receiving an invite in the form of a spare apartment key, Colleen knew what to expect in that she felt Scott wasn’t quite ready to make them an official couple, but to her surprise she found him at her doorstep accepting her invitation. They made love again inside her apartment in New York and continued doing so all night with them sleeping naked together in the morning. Scott thoroughly enjoyed being with Colleen and the girl herself secretly wanted this to be a permanent thing yet knew part of him still belonged to somebody else. Unless Scott truly let go she managed her expectations. Eventually Scott found out from Hank, who he was surprised to see alive and well, that Jean was still alive and on Muir Island being treated for the Phoenix entity. Colleen made peace with Scott and the two parted ways with memories of their tryst kept sacred.

The X-men then rushed over to Muir island in Scotland to the aid their longtime comrades. There Scott reunited with Jean, but unfortunately the Phoenix still had a partial hold over her that Jean continuously struggles to keep in check. For the most part she has her body back and renewed their loving relationship happily with Scott even after he revealed his brief time with Colleen. Unbeknownst to them however a sinister mind was at work slowly breaking down Jean’s mental walls in his continuous attempts to subvert her without either of them knowing whatsoever. 

Flying on the Blackbird back to the manor they engaged in a passionate night of lovemaking in their bedroom. When finally resting naked together in the bed Scott held his wife close to his chest cherishing her warmth and not knowing what awaited them in the near future.

 

***********

Where they are now...

A lavish car rolled up to the curb outside a seeming derelict building in lower Manhattan. Out from it came Jean, Scott, and Nightcrawler. The first two wearing unassuming civilian clothing instead of their uniforms like Kurt. 

“Alright, we’re here. Cerebro didn’t give us the exact whereabouts or identity of this particular mutant, but all bets say he or she is inside that building right there.” Scott stated as he closed the car door and went around it to hold hands with Jean.

Prior to their arrival Professor Xavier detected two new mutants that he sought to recruit. One of them was further away in Chicago where Colossus, Logan, and Storm, all took to search for while Scott and his team came here to New York to find the other.

“Ah, I like it out here. Plenty of shadows, buildings, and space for me to leap around in.” Kurt voiced whimsically.

“Kurt, you are to go to the rooftops and keep an eye out for any trouble that might be heading our way.” Scott instructed firmly and Kurt nodded before leaping to a random fire escape nearby.

Expecting trouble, Scott?” Jean asked watching Nightcrawler scale the building then turn to her boyfriend with an analytical look of concern.

“Just being cautious, whenever we do this most of the time trouble is not far behind. I’m not taking any chances.” Scott answered stoically earning a slight nod from Jean as he walked with her toward the entrance of the building.

Unknown to either of them they were detected and being watched by a pair of oddly dressed henchmen in a recon van. One of them went through the names of all three of them,listing their code names as well as their real ones along with the powers they held. The grunt sitting at the monitor turned his head to one of his colleagues and spoke.

“Alert the attack force immediately, we’ve several powerful mutants right around here. It’s time to ready up the power armors. These fools won’t know what hit em.” The one grunt at the monitor said to another.

“What about the inner circle? Shouldn’t we notify them?” The other masked grunt said.

“I will soon, they’ll want to know about our finds, especially when one of them is a high-level telepathic woman. That’s certain to get their attention.” The one at the monitor answered nodding to his colleague.

-

Making their way to the shady looking building Scott and Jean followed an oddly dressed couple going into it. Jean turned her face toward Scott and decided to speak her thoughts on his defensive behavior.

“Are you doing alright, Scott? You’ve been on edge ever since the Professor returned. What’s wrong?” 

Scott let out a weary sigh and kept focus on the couple when deciding to answer her.

“It’s just...when I was leading the X-men during you and Xavier’s absence I’ve been running things my own way. I’ve made mistakes, plenty of them to be sure, but I’m also doing the best I can. To the Professor it feels like nothing I do is good enough, maybe I’m just overthinking it.” Scott said receiving a soft stroke of his cheek from Jean’s extended hand.

“You are overthinking it, Scott. I know the Professor in and out and trust me when I say he’s proud of you regardless. I don’t think there are any impossible standards you have to live up to, I don’t think he feels that way either. So just relax, would ya?” Jean cooed gently easing Scott’s mind and receiving a grateful nod as they entered the building.

After arriving inside they stumbled upon a derelict awful smelling floor and followed the couple up the flight of stairs till they came upon the surprise reveal of the nightclub dance floor. There music blared and lights dazzled about while many random people and couples danced about in the obscured darkness of the dance floor.

“Jean, tell me something. Is this where Disco went to die?” Scott said earning a hard giggle from her as they walked in

After getting to a certain in the center of the floor Scott turned to Jean and nodded knowingly before brandishing his high tech wrist watch. 

“Alright we’re here, whoever it is has gotta be inside this building. I’m gonna move around following the signal, you stay here and use your telepathy to scan for whoever it might be. I’ve got a miniature Cerebro built into my watch, so I’m gonna take point and search the other rooms in this place.” Scott instructed and Jean nodded with a wry smile before he leaned to place a sweet kiss on her lips before departing.

Jean was left there standing in the middle of dancing people and colorful lights trying to focus her powers amidst the loud music.

‘Scan the area with your psychic powers he says. That’s a lot easier said than done, Scott, there a lots of people here.I can’t screen out everyone’s thoughts. In fact, some of the images I’m receiving are just so….vile and overtly sexual, but I can handle that. I just need to focus.’ Jean thought to herself while channeling her telepathy to search for the missing mutant. Instead she received a vast input of perverse images flooding her mind coming from all around her.

She bit down on her bottom set lips when she closed her eyes and saw mental imagery of various men in this room doing profoundly sexual things to women. Jean envisioned pairs of half-naked bodies rutting into each other over and over again emitting loud moans of pleasure within the dance floor. She let a deep breath struggling to focus till the mental thoughts of scantily dressed girls grinding their bodies up and down all over every random man's crotch began to surface inside her mind. She practically felt them dancing teenage bodies around male genitalia while being felt up by pairs of masculine hands She saw various hands roaming all their youthful bodies and fondling their blossoming breasts, groping them within the darkness through the clothing while simultaneously grinding their hips up along their buttocks. Gradually the fantasies became more intense with the imagery becoming more and more vulgar and raunchy. The groping scenarios transitioned into full on sexual engagements occurring within the public space of the very club itself. Many of the more perverted men fantasize about sliding off the clothing of female dancers and rutting their bare naked bodies into them while they were dancing. The girls would either enjoy it greatly while shaking their bodies to the beat or take the action with them into another room nearby. Some thoughts showed plenty actively engaging in the depraved intimacy right there in the middle of the dance floor causing Jean to feel an arousing effect all over her body.

‘Part of me almost finds these thoughts...attractive.’ Jean thought opening her eye half-way and slowly but subtly sliding her right hands down the surface of her body stroking the cloth-covered area between her thighs. She continued biting her lip and felt up her chest with the other hand while visualizing the overtly intimate fantasies of every club patron here. Disturbing sexual thoughts transmitted into her mind for several minutes until she suddenly remembered her purpose here causing her to snap out of it stopping entirely. 

Breathing quickly she nursed her head while shaking it and wondering just how in the hell that transpired and why did she do it.

‘What...was all that about? I’ve never done anything like it before, so why did I do it and….enjoy it?’ Jean thought to herself before shaking her head clearing her thoughts so she could concentrate on searching again. This time she ignored all the lewd thoughts coming from everyone else.

Meanwhile Scott Summers followed the signal leading him somewhere outside of the building.

When he got out he found himself at the back of the club building double-checking the detector and surveying the area for wherever the mutant is.

‘Huh, I’m here where it says the mutant is at, but I don’t se-’ 

“Help!! Let go of me, you creeps! Someone! Anybody!” A woman’s voice cried out nearby causing Scott to bolt into action and see what it was. 

He arrived at the side of the building where he came across the sight of a woman wearing a white colored skin-tight dancing outfit with bell bottom leggings and thin strips of the material barely covering up her chest. She had light brown hair styled beautifully into a shoulder-length mane while wearing blue face paint mask over her face. She was being manhandled by a pair of oddly dressed grunts being obvious henchmen for someone.  

‘That woman...I saw her on the posters inside the nightclub on our way in. She’s the stage singer called the Dazzler, whatever they want with her they won’t be getting. I’m putting a stop to this.’ 

They were trying to force her into the car still until Scott decided to intervene.

“Please! Let me go! I don’t want to go with you!!” The woman cried out struggling in futility against being pushed into the limousine, that’s when Scott decided to intervene.

“Hey!! Leave her alone,you clowns!” Scott shouted out calling their attention to him!

The grunts took notice with unpleasant groans while keeping their hands pushing the woman in from the back. A smile dawned on the beauty’s face when her hero started coming in close showing he was ready for a fight. 

“If you value your life, insect, turn around and don’t look back.” The man in the yellow antiquated clothing threatened as Scott stepped forth.

Lifting up his sunglasses he unleashed a pair of thick optic blasts hitting the grunts square in the chest and knocking them away from the woman they were pushing. 

!

“H-he’s a mutant!” One of them groaned out painfully as the yellow suited man grimaced angrily at him.

The woman,now freed, rushed off behind her savior as the yellow suited man stomped his way over to him with an angered look on his face. Scott readied his visor for another blast till he saw the man punch his left hand inside the hood of random car and rip out its engine block!

“Fool! I’m a cyborg. My strength is unlimited!” He shouted out when his sleeve tore revealing cybernetic prosthetics as he held the engine block over his head ready to throw it!

This surprised Scott , but it didn’t deter him from opening fire with another optic beam! The man immediately threw the hunk of metal right at him allowing it to be blasted away by the beam! A small explosion erupted causing Scott to fall back on his ass due to the debris landing his way, the woman was by his side immediately as the cybernetic human stomped his way down upon him ready to use that mechanical fist. 

Suddenly several small streams of light energy shot out of nowhere blinding the cyborg and hurting him! Scott felt his eyes go wide behind his visor till he turned to see the woman he saved being the one unleashing it!

‘She’s must be the mutant I’ve been searching for!’ Scott thought in surprise as she unleashed another barrage of blinding bright energy upon the cybernetic man hurting him and forcing him fall back!

“Unghk!” The man grunted and shielded his eyes while the burning rays of light scorched his metallic arm and clothing! “Blast it! Very well then! This will not be the last you’ll be seeing of us, mark my words!” He shouted and retreated back into the alley where he and the other henchmen got into the car and drove off.

The woman then shut off her powers and turned to pull Scott up to his feet with a thankful smile. 

“Huh,here I was trying to save you, I’m Scott Sum-mmph!” Scott was interrupted mid-sentence after the woman threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips into his own! 

Scott was utterly taken by surprise and felt the sudden urge to just let it happen. He didn’t consider pushing her off and making the wrong impression, but he still thought of Jean as he felt the woman’s lips smother against his sensually. Soon the growing pleasure clouded his thoughts and sense of reason as he found himself drawn in  by the sweet succulent taste of the singer’s mouth prodding open his lips feverishly with passion. 

“Mmmmhh!” Dazzler moans erotically as she wrapped her lips around Scott’s sensually smothering it with soft warm suctions of her lips. She was an expert at kissing apparently and felt her hero deserved a great ‘reward’ for fending her attackers off of her. Thus Dazzler poured out all her passion into squeezing his lips into her own while eloquently sliding her tongue inside of his mouth.

Scott was utterly thrown into a state of oral bliss, for he was not only kissing another woman while he was still with Jean, but also finding the feel of her tongue curling expertly along his own made him greatly aroused. The way she used her lips to suckle and nibble all over his also helped set his brain on fire along with causing an erection to solidify visibly within his trousers. Dazzler took notice of his erection and gleefully slid her right hand down along the bulging protrusion of crotch feeling up Scott’s erection sensually with pleasurable grooving ministrations. Her tongue continued gingerly swirling around inside his mouth tasting him and rolling against his own in a heavily arousing lip-lock. Dazzler continued humming while feeling him up determined to make him feel nothing except pure ecstasy with her deepening the kiss.

Dazzler then got hungrier and wrapped her arm around his neck tightly pressing him in further and allowing her to work more of her tongue down his throat. She tasted his lips succulently and rolled her tongue around inside his mouth making him feel everything she had to offer. Scott forfeited trying to resist as the pleasure of the spongy intruder that was her tongue pressing against his overtook his rationale, he worried he might get so lost in euphoria that he’d temporarily forget he was with Jean, but thankfully Dazzler soon ceased her oral service on his mouth and retracted herself from his frame with a wide smile on her lips as a thin trail of saliva bridged her mouth to his.

“That there was my ‘Thank you’ gift for saving me back there. Hope you liked it.” Dazzler flirted making Scott blush while straightening himself up.

“I think you did your fair share of saving me from that cyborg, but why didn’t you use your powers on those men earlier before I arrived?” Scott asked and Dazzler frowned slightly.

“I’m always afraid of using them in case I blow my hands off, but when that mecha armed bruiser came bearing down on you it was fight or flight and I chose ‘fight’. Still, if it wasn’t for you coming to help me I’m sure would’ve been taken away to god knows where. Thanks again for that, cutie.My name is Alison Blaire, but my stage name is ‘ The Dazzler’.” She said as Scott nodded in understanding.

He regained his senses after she ended the intensely arousing kiss she gave him. Alison still giggled mirthfully when seeing his erection still present from within his pants.

“I should get back to my club,my performance comes up next, but afterward maybe we can talk a bit more about….our ‘gifts’. Sound good?” Alison offered.

“There’s much I need to discuss with you about your powers, I come from a group of other mutants that use our gifts for the betterment of human and mutant kind. If you come with us we can protect you from whoever those men were.” Scott explained earning an uncertain frown across Allison’s face.

“Mmmh, on any day I’d refuse but after dealing with those guys I think I can stand to hear you about all this. But right now I need to get back to my club and continue my performance. You wouldn’t mind waiting for me till I finish, would you?”

Still feeling thrown by that otherworldly kiss she gave him Scott silently wondered if he should keep this from Jean or tell her. It was such a brief instant that he himself did not encourage that maybe seemed better being swept under the rug for the time being.

“Alright, sounds like a plan. We’ll wait until your performance is over to talk with you about the Xavier institute for mutants like us. Besides, I think I rather keep guard over you in case they came back. Also, Jean can explain things better than I can about this.” Scott answered receiving a grateful nod from Alison before they made their way back inside the building to the upstairs dance floor.

‘Who’s Jean exactly? Oh no…! Don’t tell me this guy already had a girlfriend! And I kissed him like I was taking him to bed too! Crap, maybe it’s better to sweep that under the rug for the time being.’ Alison thought when touching her lips and guiding Scott along the flight of stairs.

-

Meanwhile back inside the club Jean Grey stood with her hands in her coat pockets struggling to screen out more insanely lewd thoughts from the other people. As far as her night went down she was hit on at least three times by drunkards, had her attire insulted by a skimpy dressed tramp, and as always wrestled with control over the Phoenix stirring inside of her. 

‘I’ve already done a second circuit on everyone around here, wherever our mutant is he or she isn’t in the building at all. I wonder if Cerebro could have made a mistake.’ Jean thought till her perception of reality warped and she arrived in 18th century Manhattan dressed up in a wedding gown belonging to the old generation design.

‘Oh no!! I’m having another memory warp where I live out my ancestor’s reality! How do I...get out of this…?’ Jean felt her thoughts of panicked distress become muddled as her mental state changed to that of a happy bride upon seeing ‘him’ standing up ahead at the altar.

‘Jason!’ Jean cried out mentally in tearful cheer as she walked down the aisle holding a bouquet and with her veil over her face.

Ahead of her was Jason Wyngarde, the man in all her alternate life visions, and beside him was balding mutton chop wearing man serving as the priest. With each step Jean felt happier that she was finally getting married. Her thoughts of her original self were warped at the moment, no perception of the reality she was really in fazed on her as she now stood across from Jason ready to say ‘I do’.

The minister ran through their vows as the man named Jason took both of Jean’s hands into his own till he reached the final segment where they say ‘I do’.

“Wilt thou, Lady Jean, have this man…?” The minister asked when Jean jumped at the chance to say ‘yes’.

“Oh, Yes! Yes I do!” Jean cried out eagerly as Jason then pulled off the veil from her head smiling darkly along with the minister.

“....I pronounce that they be man and wife! Sir, you may kiss the bride.” The minister concluded as Jean felt a change in her clothing along with her hair styling up into an old victorian bun.

“You’re mine now, milady. Bound to me till the end of time.” Jason said before pulling off the cloak she was wearing revealing her dark new outfit consisting of a dark leather corset showing off her cleavage, dark blue cowl draped over her shoulders, a rolled up leather whip in her gloved hands, black leather boots with a black leather pair of panties barely covering her lower half. Her long silken legs stood out with Jean now wearing a malicious smirk on her face as Jason Wyngarde stood back admiring her proudly.

“Milords, gentlemen and ladies of the Hellfire club I give you Jean Grey, our Black Queen!” Jason announced dramatically receiving applause and cheers from all the mental constructs of people in the background as he walked up cupping her face affectionately about to lean down to kiss her.

Until….

“Jean!” Scott’s voice called out snapping back to reality before their lips could meet.

Jean blinked her eyes several times when the memory warped reality dissipated leaving her back in the nightclub within her original mind set. She shook her head and nursed her brow with her fingers wondering just how could she have lost herself in the memory again.

“Are you alright?” Scott asked in concern as he put a hand on her shoulder calming her before turning her face and nodding with a faint smile.

“I-I’m fine, just felt my mind drift there for a moment. Nothing to worry about, Scott. Any luck finding our target?” Jean asked hoping to regain some sanity after reliving that bizarre ultra-realistic moment in her ancestor’s memory. ‘How do I even explain, when I’m not sure myself about what just happened.’

‘I’ve never seen look so lost in space before, it was rather odd, almost like she was somebody else.’ Scott thought before the stage lit up with Dazzler’s arrival illuminating the area in a radiant spectacle!

“As far as our mutant hunt goes, I found her. She’s that singer over there.” Scott pointed out navigating Jean’s attention over to the stage where she took in the sight of the brightly colored singer. “Her name is Alison Blaire, and we...have to protect from some unknown party wanting to capture her.”

**********

Meanwhile in a city block a bit aways from the club building Nightcrawler heard the X-phone from within the car ring calling his attention. Upon picking it up he received a panicked call from some an unknown girl’s voice stating the emergency of the remaining X-men having been captured! Before finding out who had done it he himself was attacked by a power armor wearing henchman weakening him with sonic blasts disrupting his powers!

Afterward what followed was pure chaos; two more armored grunts burst through the glass ceiling of the club’s rooftop attacking Cyclops, Jean, and Dazzler in hopes of capturing them! A battle ensued and Jean transformed into her Phoenix costume and did the same for Scott in changing his clothing into his X-uniform using her cosmic powers. Between wondering if there was any kind of limit to Jean’s enhanced powers and wondering if she can keep Phoenix under control the pair battled it out with the mech suit wearing men inside of the nightclub!

Thankfully Dazzler stepped in, pissed off that their intrusion ruined her night twice now, the second time being that they stormed in on the dancefloor. Using her light powers she blinded and battered an armored grunt with intense luminous blasts. The third grunt crashed through the rooftop with Kurt still battling it out with the Nightcrawler as they joined into the fray. With the combined attacks of Jean’s psychic force and Scott’s optic blasts shredding away their armor the trio was victorious and had one of the henchmen unconscious and ready to interrogate. Leaving the area Nightcrawler told them of what transpired and informed them of the girl who was learned to be the other mutant they were sent out to get.

Convincing Dazzler to come with them for her safety the group left the nightclub and took the car somewhere further away where Jean picked up the trail of the other mutant the X-men were sent out to get. They came across Kitty Pryde; a young thirteen and a half year old mutant with the ability to phase through solid objects. As she was being chased by more members of the Hellfire club she reached her limit and collapsed until Jean stepped in nearly obliterating the henchmen chasing her. Scott wondered about the more use of her phoenix enhanced powers she display the more violent Jean grew, he worried greatly that the influence was going to change her again.

After meeting Kitty and telepathically learning all about the Hellfire Club Jean learned about Emma Frost, a malicious telepath who got the drop on them as was as powerful as Xavier in terms of psychic prowess. More than that though she learned of the man Jason Wyngarde and how he connects with her and the Hellfire club, but fearing Scott’s discovery she keeps his name silent and tells them the location of their base. With Kitty and Dazzler’s help Scott made up a plan to infiltrate their headquarters. 

Following a successful infiltration, the team reunites and does battle with HFC henchmen and Emma Frost! Jean, upon tapping further into the Phoenix power clashes with Emma Frost in a heated conflict between psychics. To Scott and Ororo’s horror they saw more of the Phoenix force power emerging every time she channels it in battle, but fortunately for them they were victorious and Jean was still herself. Supposedly.

After leaving the estate they set about returning Kitty to her home and informing Dazzler that she would their support if she ever decided to join the team for good. She left back for her home as Kitty was welcomed back into hers with her parents being the none the wiser thanks to Jean’s psychic tampering. Something Scott noticed and frowned upon. 

As they all leave to head back home Scott takes Ororo’s words of warning into mind; that there was a dark side to the phoenix that is coming out in Jean and that someone may be manipulating her to be that way.

**********

A little while later the X-men decide to pay a visit to an old friend named Warren Worthington the third,once known as Angel of the original X-men, in his home within the New Mexico canyon range.

“Scotty! Long time no see, old friend!” Warren declared cheerfully as he swooped down from above with a dive of his wings landing before them. “Welcome to Angel’s Aerie, everyone. My home away from home.”

Angel welcomed with open arms as he was introduced to Nightcrawler, Colossus, Wolverine, and Storm.

“Thanks for taking us in, Warren, especially on such short notice.” Cyclops stated with a grateful smile.

“My pleasure, besides, it’s good to see you two again, especially together. Make yourselves comfortable, my home is your home right now.” Warren beamed shaking Scott’s gloved hands.

Once Scott went over to talk with the professor Jean felt the dark impulse to kiss Warren on the lips once he got within breathing space after hugging her, but alas she stopped herself when remembering who she was. 

Jean and Scott then introduced to Warren’s girlfriend  ‘Candy Southern’, making idle chit chat Scott then turned serious and asked to speak with Warren in private. Nodding and taking the cue the ‘Angel’ then grabbed Scott up and flew off with him into the distance of the rocky canyon mountains.

Jean get her green-eyed gaze on them the entire time.

-

Feeling the air on his face Cyclops was flown by Warren to a flat side hilltop where he was set down immediately following Angel’s descent.

“Warren, was this really necessary?” Scott asked staring off in the distance.

“Can’t get much more private than this, Scott. No one sneaking around listening in, no hidden devices or walls to eavesdrop behind. So we’re alone now, Scott. What’s on your mind exactly?” Warren asked concerned.

That’s when Scott went into detail over the Hellfire Club and there means on how they get the jump on the X-men before imprisoning them. Warren listens with rapt attention believing Scott was accusing him till the leader said he brought them here to throw their enemies off. 

When Scott began talking about Jean’s changing nature under the Phoenix influence they were interrupted by the unexpected arrival of Jean herself flying up to them with a picnic basket under right arm.

“Someone mention my name?” Jean asked cheerily as she floated over to them.

“Jean? You...followed us out here?” Scott asked warily receiving a playful wave of her hand as she stepped down onto the rocky surface.

“You fellas have been talking for a long time, I felt it was time for a break. I brought food for a picnic, Scott, one to have between the two of us personally.” Jean brought up the basket with a sweet smile.

Warren chuckled and nodded in understanding. 

“Flashy entrance, red, and message received. I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone then to uh do a little ‘bonding’.” Warren flapped his wings and started flying up into the air. Jean nodded her thanks as he took flight to head back to his home leaving Jean and Scott together alone on the mountain.

“He has certainly grown up.” Scott noted as Jean set down the blanket for the picnic while materializing her costume into a wholesome yet sexy two-piece swimsuit showing off her curves and her perfect body.

‘She did it again, changed from costume to street clothes telekinetically by rearranging the molecules of her outfit.’ Scott noted with growing wariness as Jean prepared a meal of sandwiches and chips on all the mat without a hint of suspiciousness.

“You’re brooding again. I can practically feeling coming off  you, Scott.” Jean noted and turned her smiling face to him before gesturing him to sit down. Scott did so while she shook a canister of juice to mix it in properly.

“It’s what I do best, I’ve got a lot on my mind, Jean. Especially with what’s been happening lately.” Scott answered earning a slight frown from Jean as she finished shaking the canister.

“Didn’t you hear me? It’s time for a break from all of it, Scott. Stop being the distressed leader of the X-men for just a little while and try just enjoying yourself as Scott Summers; loving boyfriend of Jean Grey, hm?” 

Scott sighed and nodding in weary agreement before slumping his head lowering his tension. The two of them started eating on comfortable silence, Scott feasting on the delicious turkey sandwiches Jean made while she enjoyed a bag of chips and a canister full of grape juice. Propping his hands down against the surface Scott kept himself up and Jean laid comfortably against his chest smiling blissfully like a cat rubbing up against an owner’s leg. He still couldn’t get his mind off the HellFire Club and her Phoenix, as if feeling there were some great catastrophe brewing out of those elements, but once again Scott put it out of mind. The lesson Colleen taught him as well as Jean’s words spurred him into detaching himself from his worries. 

When finally sighing in pleasant relaxation he sat there grinning peacefully as he held Jean Grey close to his heart. Then he suddenly felt Jean’s hands pulling up his cowl and removing his visor alarming him greatly.

“J-Jean?! Wait! What are you...doing?” Scott trailed when he noticed he wasn’t blasting out optic energy out at her and saw Jean’s smiling angelic face in full wholesome color.

“H-how…?” Scott asked clearly in awe as she roamed her hands through his chestnut brown hair lovingly.

“I’m telekinetically keeping your optic blasts in check, Scott. Having the Phoenix power enhance my abilities really has come in handy, you know. God I’ve wanted to see your face for so long  and now I’m looking right into your beautiful eyes.” Jean sighed happily making Scott’s heart melt as she pulled him onto her lips. 

Jean wrapped her arms around the back of his neck pulling his warm soft lips onto hers in a sweet impassioned kiss. 

“Hmmm!!” She hummed happily with eyes closed and her lips curling up and down all over Scott’s sensually while gently sucking his breath into her mouth. Scott felt aroused and very much in love as he held her close with arms wrapped around her smooth creamy back. 

They brought their union down onto their backs rolling along the carpeted ground of the picnic blanket. Scott hummed hotly and passionately as he made out with the love of his live, all his troubles and all his stress seemed to fade away the moment he pressed his lips onto Jean’s sweet cherry flavored pink ones. 

He pressed his muscled body firmly against the side of her torso feeling her cloth-covered breasts press up into his pecs occasionally causing her to whimper pleasurably in her throat. Scott felt Jean’s heartbeat through her chest and her warmth through her lips as they locked their mouths lovingly for minutes on end right there atop the mountain cliff.

‘I can’t believe she’s able to hold back that much power!’ Scott thought to himself in amazement at finally having to see his lover’s face without worrying about managing his eye powers.

Jean simply kept her mind focused on tasting her precious boyfriend, letting go of all her worries as well as the distorted memories she was sharing with her supposed ancestor. The feeling of Scott’s warmth pressing down on her made her body tingle with love and excitement while she curled up one of her legs to wrap around his right calf. 

The angelic redheaded woman curled her body up along his frame feeling the heat of excitement and arousal build up inside her  the more she made out with him. Scott was an excellent kisser and a gentle one to boot for he was gingerly exchanging the soft caresses of his lips instead of being forceful and jamming his tongue down her throat. Jean always did appreciate him for being a gentlemen.  

To Scott it felt like they making out like their first time in the cave so very long ago, now both are in their late twenties, a youthful prime of their lives where pleasure between each other’s flesh was intoxicating. Jean felt her hands up along Scott’s toned muscles, from roaming her hands along the muscles of his back to gently groping the biceps of his arms. Scott always trained his body and it showed. 

As for Scott, Jean was the picture-perfect model of fitness and beauty. Her body was deliciously curved with a decent balance of slenderness and sex appeal despite her modest traditional nature. She may have liked to wear more provocative clothing but Scott always loved that sweet wholesomeness to her personal self. That and how lustrous and silky her blazing red hair is.  He tossed his fingers through while he continued passionately making out with her. 

When the two felt they needed a breath of air they slowly and gingerly broke off their mouths leaving a soft trail of saliva in between. Scott’s blue depowered eyes gazed into her dazzling green eyes while she tenderly stroked the side of his face from beneath him. She felt his right hand tenderly stroke her face in return till she grabbed it gently and guided it down her body allowing him to feel up her breasts through her clothing.

“This is our moment, Scott. Let’s not waste it. Make love to me.” Jean breathed out in a lovely sexual voice completely ensnaring Scott in her charms.

“Jean...I love you so much.” Scott breathed back and leaned back up pulling up his uniform chest portion allowing his bare chest to become exposed in all its flesh muscular glory. 

Jean traced her hands elegantly along his chiseled frame and engaged his lips with hers the moment the experimental clothes of the outfit hung over the half of his head. Scott swallowed her lips tenderly into his in yet another sweet love filled lip-lock while Jean roamed her smooth feminine hands down his torso undoing his belt. Scott hummed pleasurably as they continued swapping lips while she steadily undresses him.

She smirked with impatience and used her cosmically enhanced abilities to dematerialize his clothing leaving him entirely naked with a thick standing erection pointing up readily.

“Jean…!” Scott gasped in surprise earning a soft giggle from her as she stood up and de-materialized her own clothing leaving her naked as well. Scott felt his voice of concern die in his throat when he grasped the sight of a beautiful naked Jean Grey standing in front of him posing with her arms behind her neck like back in her supermodel career days. 

His erection throbbed energetically in arousal as his eyes gleamed the sight of her delicious perfectly firm round breasts shaped to perfection and bouncing freely with Jean’s movements. Her hips were nicely wide and curvaceous which balanced perfectly with her slimmed down waist, Jean was the absolute model of perfection when it came to womanly beauty and her creamy pink skin conditioned healthily without flaw only added to her loveliness. Scott truly felt he was lucky to have her.

She laid back down and parted her legs invitingly while holding out her hands welcoming Scott into her arms. As though feeling hypnotized by her angelic beauty Scott obeyed and climbed on top of her slowly wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He knelt his head down kissing along her neck delivering a trail of soft nibbles making Jean moan softly in growing arousal. Scott also felt up the creamy supple surface of her taut buttocks with his right hand while his left wrapped around her smooth back pulling her up closer to him.

Her breasts smothered into his hard pecs while Jean leaned her back strongly moaning while Scott treated her sensitive skin with the soft suckling ministrations of his lips. 

“Hhooaah! Scott….!” Jean breathed out feeling the blush of red color her cheeks while squeezing her eyes shut in growing sensation. 

Scott’s strong hands kept her closer and rubbed around her buttocks fondly while gently stroking the skin of her back as he made out with the surface of her swan-like neck. Jean curled her legs up along his waist rubbing her feet along his body fondly while he continued to treat her. The soft succulent trail of kisses continued for minutes more when Jean clenched her fingers into his hair and clutched him close as he hit a sensitive spot of pleasure for her.

“Hhaaahh!!” She let out in a sharp pleasurable gasp and jolted up against his frame causing Scott to pull his lips off of her neck while she breathed heavily in delight. He felt the balls of her heels rub up along the grooves of his thighs seductively while she reached down his body and fondled his strong turgid dick in her hand.

“No more waiting, Scott. I want to feel you inside of me already.” Jean breathed with a sharp hitch of excitement.  Her chest heaved causing her breasts to bob back and forth matching her enthusiasm, Scott too felt his erection stir in barely restrained excitement as it hovered just above her wet mons.

Nodding and delivering one last kiss to her sweet cherry flavored lips Scott pulled himself up a notch and positioned his knees underneath Jean’s thighs spreading them apart while he guided his erection toward her drooling slit. Jean watched him  bring it closer with growing excitement till she felt the soft rounded nub of his member’s head prod open her fresh and moist vaginal folds. Scott pushed the head in spreading her lips apart and then pushed himself all the way taking the breath out of her body and causing her limbs to spasm!

“Hhaaaahh!! Mmmnn! Oh Scott!” Jean shrieked sharply in unbridled pleasure once she felt the turgid thickness that was his length stretch out her insides while pushing all the way to her cervix. Her vaginal muscles contracted upon his shaft reflexively causing Scott to gasp out in sexual excitement and hold her close. 

Jean smiled in bliss with eyes closed as she wrapped her silky legs around his body prompting him to start pumping into her. Scott obeyed and deeply grunted as he started pounding his hips down and forward into Jean’s pussy pushing it all the way in and bring it nearly all the way out, fucking her in earnest and causing her to groan pleasurably over his shoulder.

Loud hard wet smacks of bodily flesh pounded into each other with Jean raising her hips and pushing them into Scott’s waist impaling herself even more to his hard invasive thrusts! 

“Oooooaahh!!” Jean hollered out moaning profoundly as Scott rutted hard into her sopping tight cunt with all his might! He breached her deepest depths and pounded gently into her body, Scott wasn’t too rough with Jean and made love to her delicate angelic frame accordingly. He held her close allowing her to cling to his body by wrapping her legs around his buttocks allowing him to drive his length deep inside of her tightness repeatedly!

Wet fleshy squelching sounds erupted between the two as he continued pounding into her pussy in the missionary position for minutes on end. Nearly an hour had passed away and Scott felt Jean was approaching her climax judging by how many tight wet convulsions her vaginal muscles made along his dick. They squeezed him desperately for his seed and Scott was all too happy to oblige as he pounded his body into her several more times before halting and groaning loudly in climax!

Jean felt her eyes go wide and body go into orgasmic spasm once she felt the warm virile essence of Scott’s seed pouring into her depths. Her legs bolted up with toes curling as she came right on Scott’s dick causing him to cum more! Tossing her head back she shrieked loudly in orgasmic wails as she came all over his Scott’s dick in climax. He himself felt the constrictions of her mound cause him to unload another thick helping of sperm straight into her body resulting in loud gurgling splashes of liquid filling up Jean’s insides.

“Ah!...Ah!...Haaah…!” Jean let out a content and blissful sigh as she held Scott closely allowing him to cum a thick batch of sperm inside her. He rose up from embracing her neck to gaze into her frazzled face once again before leaning down and kissing wholeheartedly on the lips making out with her once more. 

Jean clutched his head through his hair and exchanged just as much fervor into their heated lip-lock while she ground her hips along his waist stirring his penis inside her tight cum filled depths. Scott moaned in pleasure as he tasted Jean’s mouth swapping spit with his own within their lip-lock. The two lovers engaged each other like this for nearly half an hour when they were both ready to go at it again. 

This time they changed positions to where Jean sat upright in reverse atop of Scott’s lap allowing him to hold her left leg apart from underneath her thigh and guiding his erect length straight into her sopping quirm again.

Schluup!

“Haa aaahh! Scott! Ooooh hooh! Mmmnn!” Jean mewled out as the angle she took Scott’s dick allowed his shaft to groove upon more sensitive spaces inside her body. It lit her loins on fire and Scott himself was feeling the difference indeed. 

He grunted and moaned out Jean’s name while wrapping his other hand around her waist keeping her snugly hilted on his meat. The added sensation of having her taut supple ass grind against his nether region only added to the insane arousal he accumulated within his body. Scott’s face was red and flustered with sexual excitement as he held Jean closely with her left leg suspended in the air and began bucking up his hips into her tight pussy!

Jean bounced voraciously on his lap feeling his length push deeply into her tight wet pussy filling her up and stretching her out. She bit down on her bottom set of lips and held an arm around Scott’s shoulders keeping herself rooted on his hammering length! Soft wet squelching noises were made in rapid succession as Scott pumped and fucked into Jean deeply while feeling up her ass with his waist. One of his arms came up wrapping around her right tit fondling her lovingly and beckoning her to lean down her head in order to kiss him. They locked lips feverishly wrapping their lips around each other while he kept rutting into her for nearly an hour on end. Both of them mewling passionately within each other’s mouths as their bodies meshed noisily together atop the mountain hilltop.

Minutes more passed and eventually Jean started succumbing to the intense mind-bending pleasure of Scott strongly pumping his dick into her tight spongy confines! This time she sat up on his lap facing him with legs straddling her thighs riding him in upright position! Loud wet pats of flesh resonated from their bodies continuously as he continued fucking the love of his life to the beginning of her final climax!

“Hhagggh! Jean!! I’m close!! Gragghh!” Scott groaned out loud wrapping his arms tightly around her midsection keeping her sheathed on his hammering length! 

Jean tossed back her head moaning out his name as her body jiggled and bounced rapidly on to his lap beginning to seize up in an intense climax. Her hands locked tightly around the back of his neck as she swayed her hips and rocked her body on top of his waist, Jean suddenly starting shaking with orgasmic convulsions and slammed herself down on Scott’s one final time before cumming!

“Hhaaaahh! Scott…!!!” She breathed out while tossing back her head. Her vaginal muscles clenched down tightly in sporadic wet pulsating constrictions all over his dick causing him to buck up hips inside of her and let loose another thick gushing torrent of seed! 

Scott held her close and rested his head into her neck feeling his orgasm pulsate his length sending thick batches of spunk directly into gushing pussy! Loud throbbing sounds could be heard by both of them while they basked in each other’s naked warmth for minutes to come while riding out their climax!

Slowly but surely their twitching jumping movements slowed leaving them panting and wrapped in each other’s arms basking in the romantic embrace they shared. Jean turned her face up to look at Scott and likewise he looked back at her feeling the warmth between as they leaned in for another deep loving kiss.

“Sun’s getting real low now, Scott. I think we should be heading back to our team now.” Jean voiced after gingerly breaking off from his mouth.

“I think you’re right, Jean. We got a lot a planning to take care of if we’re going to be taking the fight to these troublesome club members. Ithink I can focus clearly now thanks to you, no more worries tying me up.” Scott voiced earning a soft giggle from her as they turned their heads to enjoy the view of the sunset before Jean lifted them both back to Warren’s home to rest and prepare for the coming battle.

*************

A week passed by since then and Cyclops, along with the rest of the team, put their plan in motion in dealing with the Hellfire Club. 

They had traveled back to Manhattan where Wolverine and Nightcrawler scoured the sewer pathway underneath the mansion estate where the organization was mainly located. Taking care of things like gutting a power line on their end Scott, Jean, Colossus, and Storm, all proceed to enter the mansion disguised as elitists of fame. Each of them dressed up formally like they were wealthy rulers or high class people granted membership for the club.

Entering the manor Colossus and Storm split up to act as the bait and switch in catching the eyes of the inner circle. Meanwhile Scott and Jean walked up to the entrance and proceeded inside acting like a wealthy unassuming couple, unfortunately for them the inner circle members of Pierce the Cyborg, Sebastian Shaw, Leland, and Wyngarde himself all immediately took notice through camera feed.

Wyngarde especially was pleased to see his beloved Jean strove on in, he smirked maliciously and was eager to take action.

“What a pleasant surprise. Jean Grey and Scott Summers, otherwise known as the X Men Phoenix and Cyclops have to come to us now.” Shaw pointed out then turned to Pierce. “Search the club, if they’re here the others are surely inside as well.”

Pierce nodded and strove off to carry out that order, leaving Sebastian to turn his attention to Wyngarde standing nearby.

“Wyngarde, for weeks now you’ve been boasting that Jean Grey was yours, in body and soul, well tonight is the night to finally prove it. Do your thing and have her attack the X-men for us. For your sake I hope she succeeds.” 

Wyngarded glared sternly at Shaw and reluctantly nodded before departing the room as well, he cared not for the inner circle or its faith in him. He only cared to have Jean Grey, his soon-to-be Black Queen in his arms in reality.

-

Dancing together in the ballroom wearing their outfits Scott and Jean danced around gracefully without suspicion.

‘I’ve scanned everyone in this room now. They’re all perfectly normal.’ Jean reported to her lover.

‘It’s early yet, there may be more surprise as the night goes on. By the way I like your dress.’ Scott thought back smirking at her and making her smile back as they swirled slowly around the ballroom. That is until a dashing mustached man wearing eighteenth century clothing stepped in between them offering to take Jean’s 

“Pardon me, but may I have this dance, milady?” He asked in a smooth talking mannerism before taking Jean’s hand before she could answer. The instant he did he reached into her mind pulling her into a false reality of over two hundred years ago.

Jean, inside her perception of thought and mind, found herself to be wearing an eighteenth-century women's dress with her hair styled up into a victorian bun. She was smiling happily as she danced with her ‘husband’ after being taken away from Scott, who in her mind, was portrayed as a lower class buccaneer.

‘What the…?’ Scott found himself asking when he saw his Jean act and behave like a completely different person the moment that obviously slimy man swooped in and took her.

He glared behind his glasses and clenched his fist in growing jealousy and recalled what Jean told him earlier back in New Mexico.

‘Jason Wyngarde, I only now just met him and I don’t like this sleazeball a single bit. Jean told me about all her timeslips into the supposed memory of her ancestor and this guy supposedly there with her. The exact same face and everything, between her out-of-character fascination with him as well as those obviously false memories,  Wyngarde involvement certainly isn’t a coincidence. Time to do something about it.’

Scott clenched his teeth watching jealousy and feeling ready to punch Jason Wyngarde’s lights out and get his Jean back. They stopped dancing and started heading for a flight of stairs with Jean ignoring Scott as if he never existed. 

Scott chased after them and from there Wyngarde dropped the illusion of his false self showing his true form as a scraggly whimpering older man otherwise known as-

“Mastermind!” Scott shouted as they made for the top of the stairs with Scott on their heels. He finally recognized the master of illusion after his facade was dropped right then and there, hopefully Jean wasn’t too far gone with whatever mind-warping trickery the villainous illusionist had her under.

When Scott got to the top floor he was suddenly blasted by an intense blaze of psychic flaming energy burning off his suit!

“Aaarrggh!!” Scott howled out in pain as he lay smoldering there on the floor fading into unconsciousness. He looked up to see Wyngarde in his false ‘Gentlemen’ disguise once again and ,much to his horror, Jean Grey standing beside him completely changed and wearing a twisted looking yet seductive outfit.

She looked completely different than who she was before; from wearing a dark leather ensemble resembling some sort of bondage theme, to having a dark sadistic smirk on her face she stood over Scott’s scorched body!

“Magnificent, my love. I would love to see you do him in some more, but unfortunately the Hellfire Club wants the X-men alive.” Wyngarde said triumphantly while holding up a clenched fist.

“Jean…?” Scott weakly uttered when looking up at her domineering form stepping over him with a high heeled boot stepping his chest painfully.

“Worry not, Jason. Had I, the Black Queen, aimed to kill there wouldn't be anything left except ashes.” Jean said darkly with a malicious sneer while grinding her heel into Scott’s body painfully causing him to groan out in agony. “After all,  I wouldn't want a body like that to go to waste, now would I?” Jean added with a sadistic smile then licked her lips.

 

**To be continued in Part Two**

 

**End of Chapter Five**

 

AN:This has been a project done with/for Mr. E. Thanks for reading.


	6. The Dark Phoenix (DPS part II)

  
  


**The X-Ladies of Scott Summers**

**Collab for newben10**

**By Azure**

 

**Chapter Six: Dark Phoenix Saga Part Two**

 

Previously on X-men...

After renewing their love for each other atop of a cliff platform all evening long Scott was dispelled of his worrying concerns about Jean’s powers and mental state. The pair made love together with Jean showing him mastery of her Phoenix enhanced abilities, though still concerned Cyclops reconvened with his X-men to put together a plan on dealing with the Hellfire Club. Together they snuck in with disguises alongside Colossus and Storm while Kurt and Logan invaded the estate from below. Unfortunately for them the secretive members of the inner circle noticed them by recognition and took initiative in beginning an attack on the group. Around the same time the group was being attacked Jason Wyngarde had finished completely corrupting Jean Grey with his powerful mental abilities, he had his hooks in him and now she believed him to be her one true love and living within the sixteenth century envisioning Scott and the others as strangers while Jason was her husband. Mastermind was proud of himself for turning the once pure telepath of the X-men into his new Black Queen. Now with her inhibitions loosened ,her morality inverted, and a secret sadistic side blossoming forth Jean was under the command of Mastermind and attacked Scott by blasting him into unconsciousness when trying to pursue her. 

Now he lay at her mercy and literally under her heel as she stood over him triumphant and smiling sadistically. The others in the meantime were in a fierce battle with the other powerful members of the Inner circle and Scott was soon to become the toy for a newly twisted and depraved Jean Grey…now calling herself the Black Queen.

 

*************

An intense battle erupted between Colossus,Storm, Nightcrawler, and Wolverine against the Hellfire Club’s elite inner circle. Between Colossus duking it out with a surprisingly powerful Shaw to Wolverine being gravity pressed by  They found themselves at odds with their powers matching them with overwhelming strength. At the same time Scott was blasted into unconsciousness by a now corrupted Jean Grey, she wore a revealing leather outfit comprised of a choker, corset allowing view of her cleavage, thin leather strappings around her waist, leggings and sleeves on her limbs as well as an old victorian hairstyle. 

What really set her apart was the malicious look in her eyes after she stood over a smoldering unconscious Scott with a sadistic smile on her face.

‘She’s more vicious than I initially thought, I wonder if it’s because of some malevolent power inside her?’ Mastermind thought to himself pleased with the final result as Jean then lifted the unconscious form of Scott up into the air and walked with him following behind. He then simply grinned victoriously at his new ‘creation’ taking to sadistic impulses like he himself would have done. ‘Regardless, this individual is a whole new identity now, no longer Jean Grey of the X-men, now she is my Lady Grey of the Hellfire club. My black Queen.’

“Ah, splendid, darling. Now let’s go show off our trophy to the other members of the circle downstairs. They’ll want to see how you’ve bested their leader with ease using your magnificent powers.” Mastermind stated casually and Jean nodded with a smirk.

The two walked down the stairs together and went into the dining room where the other members had just laid the unconscious forms of the remaining x-men into a pile on the floor of the parlor .

“A toast to our newest and possibly more powerful member; Lady Grey! Or as I like to call her; the Black Queen! Hu zaa!” Mastermind cheered out as he held up a chalice filled with wine to clang against several others.

“Ha zaa!” He cheered out again as they all sipped their wine in celebration. While the henchmen came in and started picking up the X-men to put inhibitor collars and restraints all over them Jean lifted Cyclops out of their hands and into the air next to her surprising Wyngarde and the others.

“I’d like to spend some quality time with this one. I’m attempting to get information out of him via telepathy but my former self placed some sort of psychic protection over his mind.” Jean said with a devious allure in her voice then turned back to the others with a sadistic smile. “After that’s done I want to try out some of those tools  you have set down there. If you don't mind, Jason.”

Jason Wyngarde frowned a little and decided to intervene, but he had to be careful lest he invoke her wrath or worse yet break his hold on her mind.

“Jean, my dear, no need to excuse yourself from this party to go into the dungeon now, is there? I’m sure your impulse can waited till later,can it not?”

Jean shook her head, despite her seeing everything in a sixteenth-century lens of history she still had carnal needs that took front and center of what she wanted. Thus she gave a stern glare that warded off Mastermind from further pursuing a discourse of action.

“Sorry, my love, but I have cravings that need to be sated. Namely of the painful variety, besides if I can break the psychic hold on his mind who knows what I can accomplish against Xavier. He will come for them all eventually and I want to be prepared. Any further questions?.” Jean asked and cracked the whip between her hands giving him the idea and allowing to back off with a small smile. “Play your cards right and maybe later tonight our evening in the sheets will be all the more wilder after I have satiated my cravings. Consider it, Jason.”

Jean made her way over to the dungeon entrance while telekinetically carrying an unconscious Scott Summers while Wyngarde held a sour frown on his face as the other members laughed. 

“Is your ‘Black Queen’ already the dominant one in your relationship, Jason? That was incredibly amusing. It reminds you not to get between a lioness and it's meal.” Shaw laughed with a smirk.

The others chuckled a fair bit while Wyngarde was busy thinking about what scenarios Jean would bring to the bedroom later tonight. 

********

Stepping down into their more rustic old fashioned dungeon Jean arrived and lifted Scott into the middle of the cellar room they were in. There were chains, restraints, and even whips laying around that she felt she could use. Feeling his stir awake she quickly used her powers to lift a pair of chains from the walls to latch metal cuffs onto his wrists while he knelt suspended in the middle of the room. 

His visor was off and his eyes were covered up by a ruby red face plate covering the top half of his face. Scott groaned as he stirred awake groggily remembering the events that happened up till now. 

‘Jean! No, something else entirely. It's like a whole new person when I saw her, a dark side and whole new identity under Mastermind’s corruptive control. Whatever that outfit was that she was wearing is certainly a sign she isn’t the same woman I know and love. In fact, it looked a lot like the White Queen’s oddly skimpy outfit.’ Scott surmised admitting that he found that look extremely appealing for reasons he didn’t fully understand. 

The dark bondage-themed dominatrix outfit just spoke of superiority and domineering disposition. Scott found that he liked that look on her, as shameful as it was to admit he felt maybe his tastes were more ‘kinky’ than he long thought. Scott had to admit he would’ve liked that look on her if the circumstances weren’t that she had not been twisted by Wyngarde.

He then heard footsteps belonging to high heel boots which grabbed his attention and made him awake as they continued coming close to  him.

“J-Jean….? Is that you?” Scott asked warily.

The Brainwashed Lady Grey grabbed the whip off of her hips and rolled it open white sliding her tongue across her lips in a slightly depraved look. 

Using her powers she de-materialized all of Scott’s clothes into nothingness leaving him in only his boxers only startling him.

“Wha….?! Jean! Snap out of it! Mastermind has got you under his control making you think you’re somebody else. You have to fight it!” Scott yelled out until she stepped forward undoing her cloak from her body and letting it fall to the floor. Scott settled for a moment and despite his turmoil at his predicament he couldn’t help but quietly admire the view of her sexy form draped in dark leather clothing. 

Jean was beautiful by default, that goes without saying, but this darker more ‘evil’ version ticked off his more depraved tastes and had him nearly drooling at the sight of her. Whereas he did rather normal and wholesome things were with normal Jean in the past this one gave off the impression she would stomp her heel into his skin and relish his cries of pain. Not to mention that there was that whip to consider. He didn’t want to admit it but dark leather being hugged tightly on her body had his blood boiling in arousal.

‘I cannot believe I’m having these thoughts right now. Jean is Jean, yet whoever this is, be it Phoenix or some dark new identity has me acting like a masochist that wants her to do things to me out of sheer perverted delight.’ He thought seeing her walk over to him with swaying hips. Now that her cloak was off he could admire more of her curvaceous beautifully fit form clad in dark leather clothing designed with provocative exposure in mind. 

“Admiring my looks, are you? Well I can’t blame you. Seeing this outfit hug my skin so tightly must be having you become as hard as a rock. I can also see into your thoughts, Scott Summers.” She spoke in a husky whispering  voice dripping with seductive allure snapping him out of his thoughts. “You have a secret fetish for ‘Bad Girls’ I take it? Maybe its because its a whole new thing for you and it excites your blood completely. I wonder if you’ll like this.” She added before raising her left high-heel boot up and lining it with his chest.

With a smirk she then dug her heel into his skin slowly and painfully making him clench his teeth in endurance. Jean shuddered at the sight of seeing him such a state and noticed his erection was throbbing in his boxers cementing her original theory.

Cackling playfully she ground it even deeper making Scott growl out in barely restrained agony while his appendage became more solid through his undergarment clothing.  

“Argh!” Scott grunted out feeling the stinging pain of her actions. To his relief she removed her boot after about a minute leaving him a brief moment to recuperate before she suddenly cracked the whip along the ground. Scott felt he went through plenty of pain and action during his time as an X-men, but part of him was still weary of what was going to happen next with this dark new identity of his lover that seemed to relish in his pain. 

Reeling her right hand back horizontally Jean lashed the whip across his pecs igniting a white-hot sensation of pain surging through his body! 

“Hhggnnh!” Scott grimaced in endurance as the red mark formed across his chest in front of Jean’s elated eyes.

She shuddered after seeing it feeling her body jitter up in growing arousal as she brought up her fingers to untie her corset. Scott, despite wincing his eyes shut enduring the fresh tenderness of his new mark opened his eyes through the ruby quartz mask and saw Jean pull down the flaps of her outfit revealing her perfectly firm and bountiful C cup breasts in all their glory. She waited for the reaction and was pleased to see Scott’s erection practically shoot out from the cover of his boxers. Her soft pink nipples came into view and she playfully fondled them before his eyes in her leather-bound hands as if taunting him into grabbing them. Yet still, Scott tried to maintain a stoic face and hope he didn’t play into her hands.

“Like what you see, don't you Summers?” She purred huskily then removed her hands from her chest and brought up her another high-heel boot over his crotch. Once again mild panic set into his Scott’s mind again as the sole of her boot pressed down lightly into the underside of his dick. Jean smirked playfully and started pressing it downward pushing it closer to his body in an angle painfully.

Scott winced in pain and lowly grumbled despite feeling a bit of arousal well up within him. Jean knew where to find it and where to press causing him a mixture of pain and pleasure at the contact regardless of his disposition, she would have him break sooner or later and hear him beg for more.. Scott, despite experiencing the synergy of sensitive pain and mild pleasure from her boot pressing into his member, refused to admit that he indeed found this form of sexual torture to be very appealing. He tried picturing her as simply Jean doing some roleplaying with him instead of the reality it was Phoenix or another identity delighting in his agony. 

“I can hear your thoughts, Summers. To think such a morally upstanding leader of do-gooding mutants would find this debaucherous experience to be so stimulating.” Jean spoke and leaned in closely to his face cupping his chin in her right leather covered hand. “It must be such an exciting new avenue of pleasure for you, isn’t it? 

Scott said nothing and felt her lean in closer in order to drape her tongue up along his cheek seductively. She felt his erection twitch a bit against her boot making her smile in sadistic enjoyment.

“You should know, that this Black Queen attire is rather confining, but it does let me feel naughty and exemplify my sense of superiority. I really do have that other telepath Emma Frost, the thank for the inspiration for it. Even if it was already made this way thanks for Wyngarde.inspire this design. I personally feel I wear it better. Here, let me remove her ruby binding over your face, I’d rather you see all of me in full color. Don’t worry, I’ll  hold your power in check so that you feel ‘normal’ for a change.” She purred darkly and de-materialized the ruby quartz visor covering the top half of his face. Scott opened up his eyes and saw Black Queen Jean posing provocatively in front of him with arms over her head like she were a pinup model. 

Her corset was entirely off leaving her chest completely exposed and her dark panties shifted into what appeared to be a black thong leaving little to the imagination. His erection throbbed angrily within his pants, as much as he didn’t want to be distracted by his more primal urges in this dire situation Scott indeed found this version of Jean to be extremely enticing.

‘That outfit will forever burn into my memory, but….I may not find it to be a bad thing.’ He thought still struggling to focus on a plan for taking down Mastermind and releasing his control on Jean. ‘The Darko Phoenix has to be behind some of Jean’s warped personality, she never enjoyed hurting people and smiling about it.

“Hmmm, I can sense you’re really enjoying the show, Summers. Are you secretly into ‘Bad Girls’ that happen to be telepaths? My former self, the Jean you knew, wouldn’t wear this, would she? Maybe this version of me is here to stay and the original version of her will never come back. Would you still like that if you got have this more often?” She asked making Scott grit his teeth in anger. 

“That’s not it at all, Jean, stop talking about yourself like you’re a different person. That bastard Mastermind has warped your entire mind and personality to fit his perverted little world. You need to fight hi-mmphf!”  Scott was silenced when she materialized a metal brace around his mouth preventing him from talking.

The Black Queen leaned in closely again and gently caressed the sides of his face into her leather-bound hands seductively. Scott felt words die off in his mouth and his erection stiffen up even more so with their proximity. The predatory lustful look in her Jean’s green eyes had him both frozen and aroused as she kissed his forehead and licked her tongue along his face tasting him before pulling herself back.

Raising one of her hands she materialized a wooden bed for Scott to lie down on him and lifted him telekinetically onto it with his arms and legs bound by chains attached to the corners. He mumbled behind the brace and felt her hands claw off his boxers revealing his erection twitching in heavily aroused excitement.

The Black Queen licked her tongue across her lips and proceeded to pull down her thong before Scott’s eyes. Feeling secretly glad he was de-powered, yet still rather afraid for his girlfriend’s wellbeing, his eyes found themselves glued to the sight of her moistened womanhood showing entirely. She pulled down the thong all the way and kicked it off to the side before spreading her legs partially showing him her throbbing and moist vaginal lips. 

“I’m going to have sex with you, Scott Summers, in a way that’ll either make or break you into becoming a lovesick puppy for the Black Queen.” She declared causing him to narrow his eyes as she got up onto the wooden table positioning herself over his erection and preparing to dock with him. 

Scott felt his chest heave hard and his penis throb with excitement as the Black Queen crouched naked over his body readying to enter herself on him in the cowgirl position.  Before any of that could happen however, she brought out the whip and shortened into a riding crop with the intent to whip it across his body. Suddenly he wasn’t feeling very aroused right at this moment.

With a smirk and a blown kiss the Black Queen slumped herself down onto his meat taking him into her slick tight pussy in one go. Scott visibly grunted loud behind the mouthpiece and tossed his head at feeling  Jean’s tightness suck in his entire length. The redhead herself tilted her head back with a sharp moan as she felt him prod all the way inside her body feeling the tip knock on her very womb itself. She purred pleasurably as she felt the thickness fill out all the right places which gave her plenty of pleasure on contact.

Jean started moaning loudly within her throat then raised her crop whip up high and lashed Scott across the chest causing him to groan out in pain.

“Uugnh!” He moaned muffled by the brace.

Jean felt his length twitch noticeably inside her body once she had hit him, this gave her the mischievous idea that he did partly enjoy being whipped.

“Aaah, you like a bit of pain to spice up your life, don’t you Scott Summers? Well then, I’ll be happy to oblige.” She purred darkly and lashed his chest again and another time causing him to squirm across the wooden board feeling his phallus throb inside of her pussy as she started humping.

“Ooo Ahh yes! Mmnnhh. I see that extra bit of pain put some spark into your member. Excellent.” Black Queen purred out as she started bouncing in soft slow grooves atop Scott’s waist. Plunging her sopping tight cunt snugly on his meat sucking it in entirely and making him feel absolute pleasure. 

She was more aggressive in her motions, first she bucked her hips tightly around his sides making sure he couldn’t move that much back against her. She enjoyed the feeling of him at her mercy. Then she willfully clenched her vaginal muscles wetly on his hard length feeling him throb in arousal as she continued rocking her hips back and forth along his waist. In and out Scott’s dick gingerly pumped wetly into her tight wet pussy, Black Queen shuddered in growing ecstasy as she felt him throb inside her body in escalating sensation. 

“Mmnnghh! Jeeannn….!” Scott mewled out in muffled groans behind the mouth brace as she kept rocking herself back and forth along his waist. The wooden bed creaked and Scott’s body continued being fucked against his will. The Black Queen shuddered in growing ecstasy as she rode him faster determined to have him getting off inside her body.

Reeling her arm back she slapped another lash of the riding crop along his chest making him squirm in tender pain yet also causing another profound pulsation within his erection. Jean kept at this pattern for several minutes; whipping his chest and riding him with more bucking undulations as he mewled in pain and pleasure. 

Pushing and pulling herself feverishly along his body Black Queen brought herself up so that she could plant her leather covered feet into the wooden bed allowing her to bounce rampantly on his meat. She felt Scott groan loudly in sensation as she started bouncing wildly up and down atop of him. His dick noisily slipped inside of her pussy with deep penetrating thrusts as she slammed her body down on him with frenzied force. Her butt cheeks occasionally squeezed against his thighs whenever she ground herself on  him making him feel more of her slick vaginal muscles sucking him in. It was a rougher more pleasurable delight in which the telepathic redhead made love to her cherished boyfriend.

The sounds of their bodies slapping together in carnal bliss chorused throughout the dungeon room, Jean humped herself enthusiastically on Scott’s body feeling him prod her deepest depths with squelching pleasure. He continued groaning behind the brace as she had her way with him, not even denying that he was greatly aroused by this. More than he was terrified at least, seeing Jean like this acting both aggressive and wearing dominatrix clothing simply did it for him. He supposed he might develop a taste for this sort of thing in the near future, if they have one after tonight.

“Ooahh! Mmmmhh! Oohh yes! Hhhh, I’m getting closer now. You are too.” She groaned out planting her hands on his stricken chest as she rode him for all his worth. Her buttocks pushed and rocked back and forth with her pussy constantly re-immersing itself onto Scott’s length. With ravenous squelching noises and the constant feeling of vaginal suctions pulling him in every time she bounced Scott felt he was about to blow his load inside a corrupted version of the love of his life.

‘I’m going to lose it!’ He thought feeling his hips reflexively begin to buck up into Jean’s pussy, but at the last minute she suddenly pulled herself off denying him the experience and causing him to open his eyes incredulously at her smirking face. ‘Why?!’

Whatever dabbles of precum that came out the tip of his dick was telekinetically lifted via Jean’s powers. She brought the seminal dribble over to her gloved fingers and playfully dabbled it between her fingers before placing it on her extended tongue. She tasted it and swallowed the essence down with a satisfied sigh of taste before turning over to Scott.

“Delicious, true it’s not all you have to offer since I denied you release, but that’s because I want to see you beg for it.” She added darkly then lifted up the wooden panel he was strapped to and brought Scott over to her arms where she wrapped one around his shoulders and used the other to begin stroking his length. He was held immobile by her telekinesis and unable to do anything except groan in agonizing pleasure as she aggressively pumped his sausage.

“Feels good, doesn’t it? Don’t you want to release inside of me, Scott? I can tell you do. Don’t worry, entertain me a little while longer and I’ll grant your wish.” She purred then removed the brace from his face with her powers and hungrily latched her lips onto his in a heated kiss with tongue sliding inside aggressively. 

Scott hummed in pleasure as he felt her swab out the inside of his mouth in a such a dirty erotic way that made him believe regular Jean would never do it. Black Queen hummed in tasted as she swirled it around inside his mouth, then she pressed it against his in a play of dominance twisting sensationally against it causing him more arousal.

Scott groaned loudly within his throat while Jean continued sucking out his tongue erotically while pumping him. The sheer firmness of her hands through sleek leather gloves made the handjob a lot more arousing and slippery. She worked his length like a blur determined to put him through the roof on pleasure with the intent of denying him again. 

Black Queen just loved seeing his face screw up in bliss. Whereas his lovemaking with regular Jean was more tender and sensual, Black Queen was more domineering and aggressive. Something that Cyclops reluctantly found great stimulation in. 

Her hand pumped and pumped his throbbing length till it seemed like it was getting ready to blow again, thus she stopped and left him hanging after removing her hand. Feeling Scott grumble in disappointment and sexual agitation she broke off from his mouth to see his frustrated face straining itself with agony at being blue balled. She smirked and knew what she wanted to do next with him, leaning back and telekinetically lifting him to become chained up again to the wall Black Queen spoke out with a voice dripping with seductiveness.

“Do you want it, Scott? Do you want me to mount you and ride you until release? Well, speak up and you shall have what you desire. All I need to hear is you saying you want it.” She purred making Scott breathe heavily as he hung against the wall in chains. His erection was still up and throbbing agonizingly with a desperate need for relief.

Deciding to play along with her for now till he gets a chance for a shot at Mastermind Scott decided to oblige the sadistic sex craved version of his girlfriend.

“Yes, I want it. I want it all, so please give it to me,....my Queen.” He whimpered in a feign act and heard her shiver with orgasmic delight after hearing it. 

Black Queen just nodded to herself and traced the corner of her lips seductively with her finger before walking over to him. Turning around she exposed her buttocks to his eyesight as it pushed against his waist with his throbbing member sliding into her drooling wet slit. Scott groaned loudly within his throat as he felt the tight vaginal confines of her pussy close in around him in this bent-over position. This angle was hardly ever explored before and to Scott it felt utterly amazing. Jean’s sopping tight pussy pulled on him in ways he never felt before, he felt his member throb in excitement as it pushed deeper till the head rested against her cervix.

The Black Queen let out a shrill orgasmic moan and felt up her face in heightened bliss as she leaned back pressing her buttocks snugly into his waist allowing him to reach even further inside her body. Scott tilted his head back groaning loudly in pleasure as he felt her wiggle her hips pleasurably against him. 

Black Queen Jean started using her powers to push Scott’s hips up against hers in a hard thrusting motion making it seem as though he was fucking her. He clenched his teeth and felt sensitive waves of pleasure as she kept doing this resulting him being forced to fuck her against his will. Jean bounced her body back and forth steadily increasing pace while she made his body lurch forward causing his hips to meet her thrusts. Loud squelching noises of insertion followed along with the smacking noises of their bodies meeting, Black Queen Jean mewled sharply within her throat in a perverse howl of elation as they continued this for several minutes longer.

Scott felt pleasure against his wishes and found himself on the throes of orgasm yet again, after constantly rutting into Black Queen’s tight pussy he started to feel his balls churn with impending climax. Jean was moaning constantly as she bounced back and forth against his waist frenziedly being driven by pure lust. Hearing his groans of pain and pleasure also felt like music to her ears.

“Ooaaahhh! Uuunnh! Oooh I’m close, Summers! So very close, you can cum inside me to your heart’s content and I wouldn’t care. So release it all inside me, I command you!” Black Queen demanded with voice delirious with lust.

She bounced hard against his body several more times hearing his wails of climax act as music to her ears and felt Scott’s hips begin to buck rampantly inside of her body cumming. Jean slammed herself back all the way into him feeling his member prod into her womb openly before feeling it twitch violently in climax!

Scott tossed his head back and howled in bliss as he felt his member throb and twitch inside of Black Queen’s pussy. Thick ropes of sperm erupted from the tip of his member and flooded into her body. Her womb received the full payload causing it to fill up quickly as Scott unleashed a thicker more abundant amount of seed than he normally shoots out due to his titillated state of being. Jean writhed and ground herself tightly against his waist determined to keep milking him for more while they rode out their respective orgasms.

Grinding herself on him and milking him for more Jean rode out her orgasm with a perverse smile on her face. Her pussy lips throbbed and pulsated as it gushed juices all over his waist while receiving an abundant payload of semen. This combined climax lasted nearly a full minute when she eventually lifted herself off leaving  Scott winded and spent from such an intense fuck session.

“Aah, magnificent, Summers.” She purred as she stood back quickly pulling up her thong to keep the sperm from spilling out entirely. Jean materialized it into the original dark pair of undergarments it was before while telekinetically lifting her cloak and corset back onto her body. 

Scott hung there spent as his arms came free from its bindings with himself begin carried away by Jean’s powers as his costume rematerialized over his naked body. He had the ruby quartz restraint over his face again to make sure she wouldn’t get an earful from Jason later, but right now all that was on her mind was the mind-blowing sex she just enjoyed with her subservient Scott Summers.

Just then the psychic rapport inside Jean’s mind re-opened and connected with Scott while they made their way back up to the party.

After tonight Scott would forever hold a deep perverse part in his heart over bondage clothing being worn on telepaths. Another part of him like being under their heel, he figured it must’ve began with Emma Frost and her scantily clad outfit, but what cemented it was Black Queen Jean’s time with him just now.

***********

After Jean returned to the party she placed Scott along with other X-men as they all knelt in restraints and inhibitor collars. Feeling insecure about his hold over her mind Jason Wyngarde frowned after Jean returned with Scott with an obvious smile on her face alluding to sexual intimacy. He did not like it one bit.

“C’mere, my dear. Give your husband a kiss.” Mastermind beckoned and pulled Jean into his arms leaning in for a kiss until she stopped his lips with her gloved hand.

“It’s bad manners, Jason, to indulge in such vulgar displays of affection in front of strange company.” Jean said denying him a lip-lock as the saw the X-men all shrouded in illusion as sixteenth-century civilians from different places of the world. 

Breaking off from Jason’s embrace and ignore his frown she felt the time was coming to act and waited for the right moment to do so. Inside her body was the Phoenix growing in rage after being subjected to such mind games by Mastermind earlier on, she adapted the more he tried forcing constant reality immersions into that ancient era of her fantasies. The more he focused on getting her to fight the X-men the more the Phoenix grew in rage. 

Even now she could feel him trying to control her some more, but Jean knew he wasn’t a telepath and only an illusionist. Her thoughts went back to Emma Frost and the rage grew deeper, believing he had some sort of device to tap into her mind on his person Jean concocted a merciless punishment for the would-be pretender of her affections.

A loud crashing noise followed and Wolverine busted through with claws ready on the attack! 

“Having a party, fellas?! I didn’t get an invite, so how about I crash it instead!” Wolverine snarled as hell broke loose with the inner circle engaging him while Jean deactivated Scott’s inhibitor collar and removed his facial restraint allowing him use of his powers.

He blasted his way free, also blasted the cyborg man Pierce while he was at it, and freed the X-men with precisely aimed optic blasts. 

There onward they fought through and outdid the inner circle members like Shaw,  Leland, and Pierce in clever use of tactics and strength leaving Jean to hunt for Wyngarde alone with psychic power afury. 

Once she had found him she exposed the truth that all his constant attempts to subvert her consciousness only served to help her adapt and overcome it. Serving as a wake up call even. Then she ripped the device from his chest that allowed him peerage into her mind to cast all his reality-altering illusions in attempts to brainwash her. Jean’s fury awoke with a menacing face as she stared down Wyngarde’s true form and sent his mind into a distant journey through space learning secrets of the universe at the expense of becoming a vegetable.

She left him there against the wall crumbled and motionless as she and the X-men left the mansion together. 

In Scott’s eyes Jean was back, but still troubled by the Phoenix presence in her body fighting her for control. As much as her sweet smile reassured him he was still worried for her since the psychic rapport she established inside their minds closed.

********

Just when the X-men felt a little at ease after having escaped the now scattered Hellfire club’s estate something else happened instead….

The Dark Phoenix broke loose and took control of Jean Grey. There in place of the Black Queen outfit there was the shimmering crimson and gold variant of her traditional Phoenix costume. It was a stark contrast to the original emphasizing darkness and chaos, befitting given how corrupted she’s become. Scott and the others were in shock and awe and became concerned over what came next after she easily defeated all in them following her debut.

After being beaten back by her overwhelming power she took off into the distant galaxy for a brief ‘snack’, the star of a galactic system. 

‘More, I hunger. I need to feed my life force!’ Dark Phoenix thought with a malicious smile as she soared through the cosmos at light speed until she arrived at a star system where she can feed. In the center of a planetary axis there was a particularly appetizing star ready for consumption, licking her lips and submerging herself into the blazing surface the Dark Phoenix bathed in it's fires allowing it nourish her energies while she drained it from the body.

In the center of the Supernova she created, Dark Phoenix felt incredibly thrilled with the absolute power that was hers. She is ecstasy as she swirled in the center of it all enjoying the sensation of it all and craving more.

“Hahahahahaa, yes! No more restrictions, no more duty to the M’kraan crystal! I am completely free now and have all the  power in the universe to enjoy sensations like this at my leisure!”

Not caring for any inhabited planets around it she consumed and consumed some more until there was nothing left of it save for a coming supernova! 

“Ah, delicious. That hit the spot alright, now time to return to Earth and have a little fun.” She said darkly to herself while cackling malevolently before flying away.

The supernova of destruction that followed eradicated several planets surrounding the start killing billions of lives as she flew without a thought or care for the consequences.

She consumed it in no time flat and becoming more powerful than before, this alerted the Shi’ar forces commanded by Lilandra as well as others such as the Kree and Skrulls. Dark Phoenix consumed the start wholly leaving the planet it was orbited around to implode from its destruction. She wiped out billions of lives without a car and Scott felt her actions through the weakened psychic connection inside her mind. He knew his Jean was still inside there, but no longer in control as the Phoenix made its way back to Earth terrifying them all.

After briefly licking their wounds and plotting a course of action to detain her the X-men ambushed her at her return to her household. From latching anti-psychic gear onto her head to clashing blows with the Phoenix possessed Jean Grey they fought desperately while trying to reach out to her. All hope was lost until Professor Xavier stepped in.

There he psychically clashed with the Phoenix’s powerful cosmic mind and seemingly defeated it resulting in regular Jean falling back to the ground naked and depowered of the Phoenix’s fiery power.

Scott was quick to rush up to her and catch her pulling his arms around her naked body.

“Jean?” Scott asked worried as he held her body closely and saw her opening up her eyes. ‘She was so still, I wasn’t even sure she was alive after all of that, but what if the Dark Phoenix hasn’t left yet? What if it’s still in her body? I-I’ll love her just the same.’

Her green eyes fluttered open ad her lips stretched into a smile as she greeted him a warm face. 

“Hi.” She said with slight tears in her eyes as she was happy to see her true love above her face again.

“H-Hi, yourself, Jean.” Scott said back just as choked up and happy. ‘For better, worse, richer, poorer, sickness, and in health--till death do us part.’

“If I didn’t know any better, Scott, I’d say you just proposed to me.” Jean giggled and held him closely before their lips locked in a passionate embrace fueled by nothing but absolute love for each other.

They made out before the relieved eyes of the X-men, Xavier, and Jean’s own family members.

Once they broke off they smiled at each other with heated faces of happiness.

“They did, didn't they?” Scott asked receiving a giggle from her before adding on. “What do you say, red?”

“I’d say yes!” Jean blurted out tearfully and pulled him back onto her lips again for another sweet kiss.

The two laughed happily together and got things settled with Colossus picking up Xavier from the ground and Jean’s father rushing over to offer his sleeping robe for his daughter’s warmth considering she was naked.

Just when everyone was starting to relax and Scott held Jean up in his arms, amidst hearing her father berate Xavier over what just happened, the team of all the X-men found themselves instantly teleported from that spot into somewhere in space far far away!

********

What followed after was a trial set by the Shi'ar Empress Lilandra, after revealing the devastation wrought by Phoenix they deemed it necessary to execute her before she rises in power once again. Only with Xavier’s knowledge of their customs they were able to issue a challenge for her right to live, a duel of honor for her life. The X-men against Lilandra chosen warriors, begrudgingly they accepted after convening with other higher powers.

After resting and gathering their strength and preparing for the battle that is to come, Jean was sullen about her actions as the Dark Phoenix until she reconvened with Scott on the night before.

‘I was terrible, I had the whole universe in the palm of my hand and I….killed billions of people with that power. I may not have been myself, but the blood is on my hands all the same.’ Jean thought to herself as she received the specific garments requested from their temporary caretakers. 

Opening up the box she smiled in a wave of tearful nostalgia and put it on before going to meet with Scott on a credenza somewhere in this alien outpost.

Scott stood there with ruby glasses on and mask down looking over the open space of the cosmos in thought. He was still doubtful of Lilandra’s word on Jean’s actions as the Dark Phoenix, but more so he was worried about when the psychic locks on Jean’s mind eventually fail and the malevolent firebird comes back.

“Jean? You’re dressed as Marvel Girl? Why?” Scott asked feeling nostalgic as she approached.

“Pride? Nostalgia? All of the above maybe. I started out as Marvel Girl and that’s how I’ll finish.” She answered taking off her face mask and receiving Scott’s arms around her shoulders pulling her close.

“Scott, am I worth it? I...I destroyed a world, I can even still hear the screams of the dying in my mind and the dark part of me felt good. I don’t want to ever have that feeling again, yet it’s still there!” Jean tearfully spoke as Scott held her closely.

“I know, but you’re not a monster, Jean. The Phoenix is the to blame for everything that’s happened, you can’t give up, not now  because that’ll be like saying that the Dark Phoenix won. That is evil, you are not. YOu’re just not!” Scott answered back in an impassioned way then cupped her chin lovingly before leaning down about to kiss her. “Jean, whatever happens, know that I love you and I’ll stand by you forever.”

“And I, you, Scott Summers--with all my heart!” She said back just as passionately and locked lips with him in a loving deep kiss.

-

Afterward they engaged Lilandra’s warriors, alien fighters with abilities unknown to the X-men. They scrapped all around the chosen battleground with the X-men losing ground, but then Jean’s Phoenix powers awoke again causing alarm inside of everyone including Xavier and Lilandra. Panicking they issued the attacks with Xavier controlling the X-men to attack Jean while the  Phoenix was still weak in terms of power. Tearfully the onslaught ensured with Jean’s rise to Phoenix-hood pushing Xavier to attack her when she’s down. The X-men held back and Scott refused to fight the love of his life, but then things carried on till they both arrived someplace where Jean planned to finish it once and for all.

Ancient alien weaponry, namely some kind of ultra-beam of cosmic death was seen by Scott’s eyes as Jean spoke to him tearfully in a final goodbye. From stating that she could no longer bear the billions of lost lives on her conscience Jean decides to go through with her plan to end her life by her own hands using the ancient alien weaponry.

“If even one more person died at my hands...Scott...no, it’s better this way. Quick.Clean. Final. I love you, Scott. A part of me will always be with you.” Jean tearfully said as she stroked his face affectionately while keeping him immobile with her powers.

“Jean, no. Don’t! Jeeeaannn!” Scott cried out as she activated the weaponry unleashing a blinding lazer of alien energy hitting her directly and disintegrating her body before Scott’s eyes!

Once he was released to the ground Scott shook with fury and sadness as he lay there on the floor in despair.

“You planned this, right from the start, didn’t you?! From the moment we landed on this moon, you even shielded your intentions from me by closing our rapport. I should have guessed, I should have realized sooner…” He choked and felt his forehead touch the ground with tears filling up his visor. ‘...that you could not become Dark Phoenix and remain yourself anymore after it came back. The Jean Grey I knew and fell in love with, so you took steps to ensure that if Lilandra couldn’t stop you that you’d just do it yourself.’

Scott looked at the smoldering crater where the blast took her from existence causing him to break down right there on the ground with spirit broken.

‘You must have picked the minds of the Kree and the Skrull to learn about this hidden ancient weapons down here. Then you used your fight with the X-men to drain you enough to make you vulnerable. And finally, when you were ready…..you said goodbye.’ Scott thought feeling tears come out and his head slump on the ground crying out her name in sadness.

From there on afterward the X-men returned home to give a funeral, all was peaceful again and Scott once more locked himself behind his inner walls shielding his heart away from the world. He was just a soldier of the X-men now, no longer caring to have relations lest someone come along and captivate him the way the Jean did when they were younger. He had learned from Colleen that he must’ve close himself from tragedy even when it’s constant, but the gods it was hard to do, especially for him. For right now he was an X-men and Jean lived her way and died by her choice to avoid becoming a monster terrorizing the universe.

He loved that about her, her pure heart, and everything else with it. Maybe someday he could love again, maybe….someday.

 

**End of Chapter**

**Dark Phoenix Arc concluded**

 

AN: This has been a collusion with newbenten. Thanks for reading.


	7. Sailing Again with Lee Forrester (Pt I)

  
  


**The X-Ladies of Cyclops**

 

**Chapter Six- Sailing Again with Lee**

**By Azure**

 

 

**********

Following the events of that galactic battle royale to prove Jean’s innocence in the Phoenix’s rampage Scott Summer was left in heartfelt agony. He had lost her, the love of his life Jean Grey, for good this time. He was devastated, no longer null after his prior experiences with Colleen, had been full of hope when it came to reuniting with Jean on Muir Island and celebrating their love enthusiastically on that clifftop in Angel’s sanctuary. All of it now undone by the cosmic terror known as the Phoenix, a powerful entity that was supposed to protect a sacred crystal of power but once he was relieved of its duties it settled into Jean Grey in a means to enjoy life at her expense.

Moira Taggart helped as much as she could in teaching her to control it, but ultimately it was a failure. Jean was in a Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde tug of war between herself at the firebird. Just when she was having a semblance of control and normalcy the Hellfire Club shows up and makes matters even worse with one of their members corrupting Jean. Jason Wyngarde, AKA Mastermind, was steadily indoctrinating Jean through Emme Frost’s psychic attacks, little by little he drove the redhead into his arms by brainwashing her. Then it all backfired on him horribly when the darker part of her Phoenix side came in to control her and wreak havoc.

After a brief battle with the Hellfire club the were met with the destructive terror of the Dark Phoenix and had to do battle with their beloved Jean Grey. They were no match for it head on, but careful planning and the use of a mutant power inhibitor brought the creature down. Supposedly. Before her battle with the X-men the Dark Phoenix had went into space to ‘eat’, it consumed an entire star and left it to explode all over an inhabited world killing billions. The Shi'ar empire came down to Earth to bring her to trial and punish  her, if it wasn’t for Charles Xavier they would have killed her right on the spot. 

A ‘Trial’ was allowed, a fierce battle between X-men and other alien life forms on a place where a great destructive war took place ages ago. Jean knew what she had to do and knew what tool they had there to get the job done, before Scott knew it he had been prevented from stopping her by the telepath herself so she could successfully kill herself. A special weapon that disturbed exotic energies and successfully vaporize her without the Phoenix power bringing her back to life, she made one last goodbye to Scott after telling him that she loved him and saying this was a fitting punishment for her as the Phoenix.

She was gone right before his eyes and Scott was devastated entirely.

Following a memorial service held for her at the X-manor, with the aid of Lilandra and the Shiar, Scott broke the news to her family members and eventually set off to be alone for a while. He never knew if he was going to come back, be an X-men again, or do anything heroic for mutant kind, he just wanted to be by himself.

*******

Down in the Florida Seacoast Town of Shark Bay, was Scott Summers at a payphone calling into the manor. He had been on his leave of absence from the X-men following Jean’s death, he was unsure of when he would ever come back to the fold, but he was certainly just wandering around struggling to endure the grief he felt. 

Talking on the phone and greeting the newest X-man Kitty Pryde Scott congratulated her and said he’ll call back to talk with the others and let them know he was doing fine. Hanging up and sighing to himself he ran his hand through his head before turning around to look for the job he applied for.

‘Now then, where is Lee Forrester?’ He thought to himself and walked about the port looking for the ship he signed up to work at. ‘Poor Kid, I know what it's like to have Christmas alone. Growing up in the orphanage was never easy and those holidays with yourself as the only family member left alive made it even more lonely. I’m sure everyone else will be back soon though.’ He thought to himself as he walked toward the boat listed in the information he received about the job.

He saw someone reaching into the containers to fish out certain tools and materials like ropes and nets for catching fish. Clearing his throat he spoke up.

“Excuse me, I’m looking for Lee Forrester; captain of the Arcadia. I was told he was hiring.” Scott announced causing the figure to perk up and turn around revealing herself to a beautiful blonde haired woman with hair tied into a ponytail.

“That’s me, glasses.I’m Lee Forrester, Aleytys to my relatives, and you heard right. We are hiring.” The woman cheerily announced getting a surprised Scott with a contagious smile.

“Y-You’re a girl….?” He let out clearly surprised for he had never seen such a young upbeat woman as a captain of a ship. “I-I mean...I’m sorry.”

Fortunately for him she waved it off with a wide smile.

“Apology accepted, I tend to get that a lot actually. I know it’s not usual, but running this ship just happens to been my life calling. Come aboard…..”

“...Scott. Scott Summers, and yes I would be happy to.” He said formally before hurdling into the ship.

“Great, we’ll split a pot of coffee and talk business then.” She added cheerily

Afterward the two talked business like pay rate and time at sea to complete a quota, Scott agreed to all of it without giving a second thought, much to Lee’s inner joy. He had been wandering listlessly for six weeks now ever since taking his leave of absence. He just signed up for the Arcadia on impulse and wound up enjoying it to the say the least. He had not regretted the peaceful job of netting fish with the spirited blonde female captain. From there onward Scott fished, worked, and made amicable friends with the crew members. They went on many adventures with him and the captain Forrester growing ever closer , he even got jeers and hooting calls whenever women would eye him upon returning to the port city. Some even commented that ladies love the ‘Handsome, Mysterious Stranger’ angle he was putting on.

Later one day he nearly had a friendly scuffle with an old man named Paolo who wants Scott to take his glasses. Scott refused of course and Lee stepped in to calm the old dog, which just led to him laughing it off in a friendly manner then shaking Scott’s hand. He made friends with the crew despite only working there and not being actively social, but had gotten closer to Lee and found her to be quite a friendly and lively woman. 

At the moment he was standing out on the port with Lee standing in front of him wearing very casual clothing such as jeans and a white T-shirt. Despite her tomboyish look she was still very feminine and very attractive, something Scott noticed but had tried not to set his mind on.

“We’re heading for the Shanty for food and beer, feeling interested?” She asked in her usual jovial manner.

“Well…” Scott trailed off uncertain that if he drunk he’d turn into a mess, but he felt Lee’s hand on his shoulder causing him to focus on him and her sunny face.

“Consider it an order, Scott, from Captain to crew. It’ll do you some good to unwind a little. Can’t help but notice you’re a little stiff.” She said and Scott nodded with a small smile and followed her into the tavern to meet with the rest of her crew..

Reluctantly Scott joined and sat at the bar with a mug of beer and a letter from home in his hands. He frowned when reading the part about Kitty Pryde outdoing and defeating some horrid monster using the Danger Room. It nearly wrecked the mansion in the process, yet still he felt proud of her. That made it clear to Scott that the X-men were his family no matter what.

Meanwhile, Lee heard from the bartender that her father called her earlier saying to call her back. 

“Yeah, thanks, Earl.” She responded to him and focused her blue eyes on Scott Summers sitting alone at a table with nothing except a beer mug and a letter to read.

‘I wasn’t kidding when I said he was stiff, but that’s mainly because I think he’s hurting inside. Something bad must have happened to him recently to make him like that. Still, he is handsome and hurting, I like him a lot and want to help him.’ She thought to herself then bit on her lower lip before reaching down and caressing the nether region of her tight jean with her fingers.

Unseen to everyone she swiftly stroked herself to a brief yet vivid fantasy of Summers and her alone together somewhere in the building. She stopped before it could go further and embarrass herself in front of her crew members.

‘Maybe I like him too much, but then again I always was a sucker for a bird with a broken wing. I want to help him fix that.’ Lee thought to herself once again admiring his physically fit form.

*******

Later on another day, while Scott was tightening the rope on the mass as per his usual duties Lee came up behind him wearing her traditional garb of tight jeans and loose fitting shirt with a jacket. Her head was uncovered this time and her hair was undone in a stylish and beautiful way that captivated some of the older crewman.

“Hey Summers, I need your help lifting some heavy barrels below deck. Feel like lending a lady a hand?” She offered in her usual whimsical way.

“Well I'm just about done with this anyway, sure thing, Captain.” Scott responded and followed her below the ship’s desk unaware of the cat-like smile on Lee’s face as they escaped the sight of the other men.

When going down below and seeing the cargo port filled with numerous barrels Scott wondered how many he was going to take up and if he was going to hurt his back when doing so. But then he heard a loud click from behind him and turned to see Lee lock the door and turn back to him with a sultry wide smile.

‘This is feeling familiar.’ Scott noted and felt Lee’s hands around his shoulders and a leg curling up on his side. “Captain?”

“I know what this looks like, Summers, but honestly I’ve been dying to face you like this since you signed on. We have nothing but old doughy men around on this ship, you’re the first handsome and fit one I’ve seen in a long time. Not that I do this with anybody until now, but well, let’s just say I’ve always loved Seamen.”

Scott couldn’t help but sputter slightly at her deliberately bad joke, it had been a while since he had a good chuckle. Although she was obviously coming onto him he wasn’t sure if he should take up her seductive offer. Not after what he lost recently, part of him hoped she was wanting this to be casual because as much as he wanted to resist he felt his urges swell up again. Such was indicated by his erection in his pants.

“I know what you’re thinking, and yes, we are keeping this casual for right now. I can tell you’re tense with a hard-on, you know. Just throw this gal a bone, would you? I can make it an order.~” She purred sexily with a soft chuckle and Scott shrugged his shoulders before simply going with it. 

‘Maybe I need this, but part of me still doesn’t want to make it anything serious. Though, I...still have needs and it may be best to humor her if it's casual lest there be some awkward tension between us at work.’ He reasoned and leaned down cupping her chin and locking his lips with her own. 

Lee’s eyes went wide with excitement and closed as she hung her arms around his neck pulling herself further into the kiss. Her soft pink lips opened up allowing Scott’s tongue to enter into her mouth tasting hers. She hummed softly as they kissed slowly, passionately, and thoroughly. Feeling the handsome strong looking stranger expertly french her made Lee even more anxious to shed her clothing. Her legs bucked inwardly in arousal and gnashed together uncomfortably from within her jeans. 

“Mnnnhhhh.” She moaned loudly in his throat as their tongues did the forbidden dance together. Scott subtly pushed her onto a crate surface sitting her down as his hands went down her body feeling her up. Lee allowed this and was secretly giddy for him to undress her, but part of her knew this had to be quick lest someone knock on the door asking for them.

Reaching her hands down to her body she undid her pants and shrugged off her jeans in haste, Scott lifted up her shirt revealing that she was wearing no bra over those tits. He broke off from his lip sucking action to admire Lee’s full set of C cups bouncing freely without the confines of her shirt.

“Heh, there’s a fee for staring at them too long, sailor. And that price is having sex with me.” Lee giggled and kicked off her jeans before sliding down her white cotton panties. Scott stood a foot back to allow her some space and saw that she was spreading her legs wide open before him. Her glistening folds were then spread open in an invitation by her two right-hand fingers as she beckoned him to come get her.

Scott really felt the need for sex right now, he couldn’t explain it but the thought of a very domineering woman calling to him really revved his engine. He had some foggier moments of memory and could not recall when he picked up this fetish. Regardless of this ‘casual’ moment he felt no hesitation when unbuckling his jeans and letting loose his thick foot long erection.

Lee felt her breath hitch up in her throat and her eyes went wide marveling at his length. She wanted him even more now.

“Come and get it.~” She purred right before Scott hypnotically came over to him taking her legs into each of his hands and guiding his erection into her soft pair of juicy moist lips. With a careful yet hard insertion he slid his length into Lee’s pussy making her gasp out in bliss before clinging her hands onto his shoulders. She was still seated down on the large wooden crate but felt her legs dangle out from Scott’s sides after he drove himself to the hilt of her body.

“Hmmh, here I go.” He grunted and started steadily pumping his waist into her pussy making her feel his enormous cock stretch her in pleasurable stroking motions. 

“Hhoohhh!” Lee moaned out with hands gripping tightly around his broad muscular shoulders. Her pussy squelched and squeezed his length as he gingerly thrust inside of her. He filled her up to capacity and made efficient love to her womanhood without needlessly pounding away into it like an animal. 

Lee adored this and found her legs wrapping around his waist keeping him sealed in. Scott’s dick pushed and thrusted into her pussy at an even pace for a little while longer, then his speed picked up and Lee found herself moaning even louder. His thick bloated balls slapped into the cleft of her ass, his long sausage of a dick plunged wetly into her core resulting in her womb being exposed after pressing into her cervix. Brilliant sensations of pure pleasure eroded her sense of being and made her get lost in the throes of absolute bliss. 

Scott started pumping even faster now letting his own demons of lust compel him to rut into his captain’s pussy like an animal. He found that she was very tight and felt very snug and slippery around his meat as he pushed into her. Making a soft chorus of skin slapping noises result from their union Scott continued to fuck his blonde beautiful captain for minutes on end till eventually Lee felt her dam break causing her to yell out his name and clamp her body around his frame. She hollered out in a blissful wail and came all over his length making him buck hard several times before shoving it to the hilt and pumping her insides full of sperm. 

Lee shuddered and squeezed her muscles around his throbbing appendage as her womb bloated up with his cum. She felt immense satisfaction and slowly rode out her orgasm feeling him pump into her repeatedly for nearly a full minute before finishing.

Scott let out a satisfied sigh and relaxed in her arms feeling her legs grind up along his ankles affectionately as they basked in the afterglow of sex. Lee slumped in his arms and hummed happily in his chest, Scott was still panting and slowly pulled his length out of her sopping cunt leaving a trail of actual semen to ooze out of her. 

“Heh, remember, this is strictly casual….for now. I think it’s safe to say we both scratched an itch for ourselves, right?” She laughed making him grin slightly and chuckle. “I could tell you were a little tense and stiff when you first came up, still are actually, I hope this loosened you up a little. Certainly did wonders for me.~”

Scott blinked twice behind his ruby glasses, part of him wondered if he was just that transparent with his sulkiness. With Jean picking up on it many times in their youth he assumed it was because she knew him, then Colleen surprised him next with her intuition, and now it’s Lee Forrester. 

‘Am I just that easy to read? Or do women just seem to have a radar for my moodiness?’ He thought to himself before feeling Lee’s lips kiss his once again before getting up to put her clothes back on.

They dressed up and proceeded to head out of the cargo bay with satisfied smiles on their faces, Lee’s more so than Scott.

“I think we’ll get along greatly, Scott. Remember, you can come to me for anything, and I do mean anything.” She said in a seductive voice before winking at him.

******

Then what followed up was something neither of them anticipated. It started off as Lee getting a call from her father and asking Scott to accompany her to meet him in Citrusville, her hometown. Taking an airboat to cruise across the marshlands he went with Lee to reunite with her father, but it wasn’t truly him when they met. Sensing a malevolent presence inside of him the pair were faced off with a strange being calling himself ‘D’spayre’. He ruthlessly tormented the two with past traumatic memories, Scott most of all, by having him experience nightmarish scenarios in which he lost Jean and the X-men to horrors he couldn’t describe. 

But, having experienced inner demons and fear of past traumas Scott fought through it and exploited a vulnerability of D’Spayre causing him to fall back from his attack. Although, not before he set fire to the household from a battle between a mysterious swamp monster. This forced Scott to escape and carry an unconscious Lee as they ran from the estate. Thoughts of the monster in green that came and intervened ran through his mind, but Lee’s safety was what mattered most. 

The woman was tearful over what became of her father and stunned by what kind of monster was inhabiting his body. All she could do was clutch Scott’s chest silently in comfort as he carried her away from the burning building and take her back to the airboat to leave.

When they got back to ‘normal’ things such as work and fishing Scott found that Lee was growing ever fonder of being around him after that incident. She had cut her hair into a neck length hairstyle, Scott preferred her having longer hair, but she was beautiful nonetheless. He could say he enjoyed the company but couldn’t help but feel that maybe she was latching onto him after what became of her father. He thought he was overthinking it when she smiled her usual sunny smile and waved at everyone like she normally did. Shrugging to himself and putting it out of mind he tended to his usual duties as the Arcadia set out into the ocean to net up another slew of fish.

That’s when the storm hit and Lee fell overboard amidst the turbulent waves, Scott being the hero that he was diving in after her in an attempt to rescue yet wound up drifting away in the tides with the unconscious blonde in his arms somewhere uncharted.

********

“Oohh.” Scott groaned out in dizziness and mild pain. His eyes opened up and to his shock they weren’t covered up by red, a fierce optic blast came out of his eyes and shot up into the sky before he sealed his eyelids shut. Covering his brow with one hand he started feeling around and noticed he was on a beach.

“Unngh, the last thing I remember was...Lee! She got tossed overboard by that intense storm, I remember now!” He shouted out in surprise and jumped to his feet noticing he was barefoot and touching hot sand. 

Ignoring some of the pain Scott felt around himself using both hands and was relieved to feel that he still had clothes on, albeit tattered remains of a shirt and jeans. Tearing off a strip of his shirt and bound a binding cloth around his head blocking his eyes from sight and potentially reducing risk from blasting anyone. 

‘I need to feel around and see if they’re anyway nearby, they might be on this beach.’ He thought to himself and started crawling around feeling everything in sight until he came up with nothing. Letting out a frustrated groan he settled for the makeshift blindfold he wrapped around his face using the remains of his shirt and becoming bare-chested.

“Scott!” Lee’s voice rang out in the near distance. He turned his head in the direction of the sound and heard shuffling footsteps in the sand knowing it was her coming right to him. A big part of him felt relieved that she was safe. “Oh, thank heaven you’re all right!”

She got up to him and knelt by his side placing her hands on his arm in concern when she saw the blindfold covering up his face.  “When the storm separated us I thought for sure you’d drown saving me! But I’m so glad you’re okay. That bandage…! Did you hurt your eyes?” 

Scott felt her concern and it touched him, he remembered that she wasn’t conscious when he fought with D’Spayre back at her father’s house.

“Lee, I’m glad you’re safe, and yeah...,kinda, don't worry about this though. There really is nothing you or anyone can do about these, trust me. But that aside….where are we?” 

Lee knew there was more to it because Scott didn’t seem particularly terrified that he lost his sight. Instead she settled for gathering information and assessing their situation.

“Somewhere in the Bahamas, that’s for sure. I’d recognize these natural settings anywhere. It could also mean there’s civilization right around the corner, hopefully.” 

“And if it isn’t? I’m afraid to even ask that, we are kinda marooned on an island after all.” Scott added.

“We survive, we wait it out for someone, anyone, to find us. May be the coast guard is on its toes after that nasty storm. With any luck we’ll see a boat come by and pick us up, could be today, tomorrow, or any other time.” She answered looking around some more and seeing the beauty of the crystal blue waters and the all natural landscape with no signs or landmarks.

“Or we might be here the rest of our lives.” He added with a bit of dry cynicism.

“Realism is good, Scott, but keep your spirits up. Can’t have either of us be down in the dumps after this. Gotta keep positive.” She said sitting back down and resting her head on his right shoulder. Scott winced at contact and felt like he should snub her off, but instead, let her stay there to aid in mutual sharing comfort together.

“Well, it’ll be awhile, maybe we should set up camp.” He stated and he felt her nod.

“Yeah, but we have nothing to set up and right now I’m spent from waking up so far away with sea water in my mouth. Let’s just rest a little before we start setting up. Sound good?” 

“Sounds good.” Scott then leaned back onto the sandy beach with Lee on his side resting her head on his chest and a hand on one of his. This was without a doubt intimate despite their casual non-lovers relationship, but to him it felt good just to have some company when one is alone on an island somewhere.

Lee closed her eyes and rested comfortably with Scott under the shade of tropic trees wondering if they’ll see salvation soon.

Eventually the skies darkened and turbulent winds started soaring across the land they were on. Both Lee and Scott awoke to find that they were once again in the middle of a terrible storm with rain blitzing past and winds blowing the trees.

“Aagghh! Not again! Does the weather have it out for us or something?” Lee grumbled in irritation and stood up holding Scott’s left arm, suddenly a hard gust of wind hit him dead on knocking him on his ass and causing the blindfold to come off.

“Agk! No!!” He shouted out in alarm when his eyes became opened on reflex causing an intense optic blast to come out and blast the sea waters in an impressive display of power.

“Lee, get behind me! Now!” He shouted out feeling for his blindfold while the blonde woman made another one using her own shirt. The moment Scott felt it wrap around his eyes and securing his eyelids from opening he relaxed a little.

“Take it easy, Scott. Don't move, I have your blindfold. Your eyes will be tied shut in a hurry.” She stated with a strangely terse voice.

“Th-thanks, I’ll explain. I owe you one, Lee.” He said in a humbled manner.

“An explanation would be appreciated, but right now we can wait till the storm is over. If we live that long.” She said as she guided him over to a clearing where there was a substantial amount of cover from the stormy winds. Lee walked with Scott over to it and sat down under a sturdy shade of tropical trees as the storm started to die down.

When it did Scott cleared his throat to grab her attention. Lee sat on her knees focused on what Scott was about to say regarding his little secret.

“About that last, well, I’m a mutant. I had that power shortly after I awoke in a hospital following a plane crash that took my parents from me. I still have a brother out there in the world alive and well, he’s like me, but he’s also doing his own thing. Anyway, mutants normally have a moderate degree of control over their abilities, but when I received a head injury during that crash the part that lets me shut it off ‘broke’ leaving it on at all times. I’m also part of the X-men, currently on leave, but they helped me control it and made it my own to use for good. The Ruby quartz glasses you always see me wear keep me from firing it while allowing me to see. That’s about it, the reason you saw all that just now.” He concluded and she nodded.

“Scott, thank you for telling me. I could always just feel that some part of you was always tense and on edge. I just figured it was something else, but I never knew you led such a life. Don't worry about me being some kind of nutty human who's afraid of mutants for existing, I’m not that kind of girl.” She added making him sigh in relief till it he felt her hands curl around one of his biceps.

“I kinda understand why you keep it a secret though, but at least now we’re honest with each other. I’ll be straight with you, since seeing my dad turn into that thing I wonder if the same thing will happen again to people I care about. It still feels so surreal to me that he’s gone and some spectral nightmare monster took over his body.” She choked up till Scott placed his hands on her shoulders massaging them to relieve the distressed blonde. 

He could feel her relax a little and softly moan at the touch of his strong hands kneading her tender shoulders.

“It’s alright, Forrester, I’m here for you. We don't have to talk anymore about things like that, let’s just focus on toughing out our situation and enjoy each other's company in the meantime.” Scott said in a firm yet comforting voice as he continued to massage her shoulders tenderly making her more aroused by the second.

‘I know it might not be the right time, but I think we could both use some stress relief. I hope Scott doesn’t mind if I decide to take the initiative.’ Lee thought to herself and guided her right hand along his waist sensually feeling up his bulge through his pants. Scott noticed this and became aroused from the contact yet continued rubbing the woman’s shoulders making her breathe hotly in growing arousal.

‘She’s really doing it….can’t say I mind considering the timing, but...mmmh!’ Scott was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt her bold fingers reach into his open zipper to tenderly stroke his exposed phallus. 

Scott felt his member hardening more and more by the second underneath her soft fingers. Removing his hands from her shoulders Scott felt Lee turn around and cup his cheeks into her hands guiding her face into his with lips locking sweetly for a full kiss. He hummed in reaction and held his hands around her exposed waist feeling her smooth skin against his palms. He was still blind sure, but he could tell a woman’s body from feel alone. Regardless he would still let her take charge since he was blind.

Parting open his lips he allowed her tongue to enter his mouth and swirl along his own in a tender exchange of saliva and warmth. They made out with each other slowly and passionately underneath the greed cover of the palm tree leaves. Though he couldn’t see Lee still took off her shirt revealing her breasts again and guided Scott’s hands to grab ahold of them. He hummed in sensation from within her lips as he felt those soft squishy orbs knead underneath his fingers. He made Lee moan sharply from the response and broke off the kiss so she could air out her moans. She wrapped her arms around his head pulling him onto her neck and goading Scott into kissing along it’s smooth curvature making her heart beat faster. 

He made his right hand leave her left tit and slide down her body to dive underneath her jean shorts and into her underwear. He felt Lee shudder in growing arousal once he his hand found her moist warm pussy and started fingering it out. Lee bucked her hips on his hand in reflex and let out a shrill gasp of elation as she rode herself on Scott’s fingers relishing the treatment he was giving her. Her lips found his again and started voraciously sucking his apart allowing for her tongue to dive into his mouth and swirl around aggressively. She was turned on now and wanted to go all the way with him as of this moment. 

They made out heatedly once again, this time for several minutes while Scott masturbated Lee’s pussy thoroughly the entire time. She found her hips rocking hard against his hand feeling his push those strong firm digits into her sopping wetness making her feel good. Eventually Lee broke off from his lips and gently forced her hands onto his shoulders forcing him onto his back before taking off his tattered pants. There before her eyes stood Scott’s fully erect length, she marveled at it like it were a skyscraper and proceeded to take off her remaining clothing.

“I know you can’t see me, Scott, but I’m as naked as the day I was born right now.” She said in a husky seductive voice and tossed a pair of panties onto his face to prove it. 

Scott, surprisingly, chuckled a bit and pulled it off while Lee slowly mounted his waist. Her hands found his shoulders and he felt her moistened nether lips wrap around his engorged length. With a hard slump Lee immersed his cock inside of her entirely and tossed her head back to air out a shrill moan of euphoria. 

“Haaaghhn!~ Oohhh yes!” She bellowed out with a sharp squeal of elation as Scott’s member filled up her entire pussy pushing into her cervix and beyond. He simply settled there and held his hands around her naked hips forcing her waist even further onto his pelvis. Scott relished the slippery moistness of her pussy clinging around his cock while her legs straddled his thighs. 

He could feel Lee breathing heavily with arousal and began slowly working her hips along his waist making his penis feel her vessel tugging it along in pleasure. Scott grunted breathily as he felt her vessel tighten around his length, all at once both his and Lee’s woes started to melt away amidst this bout of sexual intimacy. Lee started rolling her hips backward and forward with an intensified pace making their bodies smack noisily together. Her butt cheeks clapped against his upper thighs as she slammed herself repeatedly onto his length, Scott hummed loudly in pleasure as Lee rode him more feverishly right this second. 

She felt tight and amazing, her quirm was smooth and slippery despite it’s snug grip on his dick as she moved herself around. She ran her hands along his chest relishing this broad chiseled surface before leaning down and scraping her breasts along his pecs in growing frenzy. 

“Uunngh! Hoohh Lee!” Scott grunted out and ran his hands up her ass cupping her supple checks securely into his palms before bucking his hips up into her cunt. Lee let out a breathy groan as she felt his appendage push deeper into her body. Scott’s penis pumped gingerly into her cervix occasionally prodding into her womb in copulating bliss. She relished the feel of his body hammering firmly into her frame cementing her opinion of him as a pure stud. 

Her pussy squelched noisily with small splashes of fluids spritzing out onto his waist as his hips continued hammering into her from below. Lee fucked herself on top of him enthusiastically and ground her body into his pelvis in swirling rotation. She let out her inner wild girl on Scott Summers determined to milk his length and give him a grand experience. She hoped that if they left this island they could be an item, but knew well enough just to enjoy what they currently had. 

Pouncing herself rampantly on his body Lee continued to hump and fuck her body on Scott’s length for what felt like an hour on end. Scott grunted and pumped into her tirelessly with breathy gasps airing out of his mouth, he felt Lee’s cunt muscles begin to throb and squeeze around his length in small spasms. She was about to cum and take him with her.

“Ooaaahhh! Aaahhhh! Oohhh Scott! I-I’m coming!~” She hollered out with eyes shut and mouth hanging agape. Her body rapidly rode his body for another minute before halting and feeling her orgasm wash over her like a tidal wave.

She was cumming hard! Her vaginal muscles clenched tightly around his cock, again and again until Scott could no longer handle it and bucked his hips into her quirm cumming himself. His balls flexed and bloated sending thick blasts of spunk straight into her vaginal cavity and by extension pumping into her womb. The sensation of his gooey warmth splashing into her babymaker made Lee cum again in excitement. She held her arms around the back of his neck pulling him into her arms for another intense embrace where their lips locked in unbridled ecstasy. 

Lee ground her waist into Scott’s body thoroughly while he continued cumming inside of her body. Her vessel tensed and clenched some more milking ever more out of him while they made out with unyielding passion together in naked bliss. Eventually they came down entirely and rested together panting and sweaty in sexual bliss. 

When the dark skies started clearing revealing it to be nighttime the two slept with each other with peaceful smiles on their faces and worries about escape creeping further from their minds.

 

**To be continued….Part two**

AN: This has been a collab project for ‘nenben10’.


	8. Afloat with Forester (Lee Forester Pt II)

  
  
  
  


**The X-Ladies of Cyclops**

**Chapter Seven- Afloat with Forrester (Part Two)**

**By Azure**

 

Previously….

During a solemn grieving period Scott set out to distance himself from the life of an X-man for a little while. Seeking out a job of fishing out in the ocean he met the captain and owner of the Arcadia boat; Aleytys Forrester, a beautiful blonde woman with a can-do attitude and charming personality. Keeping to himself for while he eventually opened up to Lee and her crew of salty fishermen, unaware that she was very attracted to him. Then came the call of her father summoning her for a visit,  Lee asked Scott to accompany her and visit her old home somewhere in the marshlands. To their horrid surprise they encounter a strange spectral being known as D'spayre, who had possessed the body of Lee’s father after later revealing that he made him kill himself. Both of them were exposed to the mind-bending illusions of their deepest darkest traumas and fears shortly afterward, but Scott fought through it and exploited a weakness of D’spayre turning the tide of things. A battle ensued and a surprise intervention by a mysterious swamp monster led to Scott carrying Lee out of the burning building to safety. 

Afterward, a short amount of time had passed before their next big ‘event’ in which both Scott and Lee fell overboard into the ocean during a terrifying storm. The pair had found themselves shipwrecked with Scott essentially blind without his Ruby  Quartz visor, Lee was with him there aiding in any way she can until one heated moment led to another resulting in a rainy night of passionate sex.

Between getting shipwrecked and going ‘blind’ Scott could say he’s had better days, but thankfully the blonde spirited woman was there to help through every step of their island isolation.

Of course they would wake up to another crazy surprise in the meantime….

 

********

The sun shone brightly over the remote island beach within the Bermuda triangle, two people slowly, and languorously awoke after feeling the sun’s shining rays cross their bodies. There a naked man wearing a blindfold stirred awake on the sands with a blonde short-haired woman purring as she woke up with him. Both of them were naked like they were Adam and Eve and both were smiling contently after that saucy night pressing each others bodies together in sexual bliss.

“Scott….Scott~...wakey wakey.” A soothing female voice stirred Scott Summers from his slumber, his arms reflexively stretched over his head as he looked to his side still seeing darkness. In his mind he saw Jean Grey laying next to him right on the beach smiling at him lovingly before the visual of her faded away.

‘J-Jean…? No...wait, I remember now…’ Scott thought to himself before he became in touch with reality again and felt the sands underneath his naked body remind him where he was. 

Lee’s spirited sweet voice spoke out to him in the darkness with a whimsical giggle.

“Wakey wakey, fella. A beach is always comfortable but I rather not spend all day here without the essentials.” Lee stated cutely making Scott’s lips tug into a soft smile. He then felt her hand run up his chest lovingly as her face leaned in close to his own, he couldn’t see her but he could definitely feel her. “Morning, Sleepy-head. How did you enjoy last night?”

“Morning yourself, J-Lee. Last night was quite amazing, it almost makes a guy forget he’s stranded on an island. How was it for you?” He asked in a clam neutral voice as he sat up reaching a hand around her arm feeling up his body.

‘What was he going to call me before he said my name?’ Lee wondered and leaned in for a kiss caressing Scott’s lips smoothly with her own along the beach. The two melted into their lip-lock warmly enjoying each other’s lips without a care. As Lee touched him she sensed a small bit of hesitation within Scott, as if some form of doubt or trouble currently plagued his mind.

Sensing this she pulled back from his lips earning some confusion from the man.

“Lee? What’s wrong?” Scott asked feeling confused at her actions. She was about to answer him when she caught sight of a jaw-dropping sight in the landscape that shook her to the core.

“S-Scott! Good Lord! I wish you could see this!” Lee cried out in surprise making Scott a little more than panicked.

“Lee?! What’s going on? What’s wrong?” Scott asked clearly alert as he felt her pull him to his feet.

“It...is a city, a really crazy looking one unlike anything I’ve ever seen! And it’ just appeared out of nowhere right off the shore ahead of us. I think it’s about a mile from here, b-but it wasn’t here yesterday.” She explained making Scott both confused and cursing his handicap with the blindfold.

The two had made a choice to start swimming toward it wondering newfound craziness awaited them, they had little choice in the matter seeing as how they’ve been struggling to get by ever since being shipwrecked on the island. Scott didn’t know what to call his situation except confusing, he knew for certain that whatever this ‘fantastical’ city was that Lee was describing had to be something of Mutant or Alien origin. He just hoped they weren’t walking into trouble.

After swimming close to it and arriving on ‘land’ the two found that they were left with little clothing at this point. Lee barely had on a strip of white cloth covering her chest and tattered remains of jean shorts around her hips. Scott was a similar condition and finding that more of his tattered clothing was tearing off little by little every minute.

“I don't believe it, but here it is. I don't want to believe it, but this island really exists. Part of me thought I was just going crazy seeing this city.” Lee commented in a coarse breath as she and Scott staggered onto solid ground.

“Can you describe it for me?” Scott asked focusing his senses on anything and everything around just in case they were attacked.

“I’m not sure I can describe it, Scott. The designs are all over the place, but I see statues of ancient alien looking Squid people, green emerald-like surface detail, and everything else just looks like the typical ancient city you see in comic books.” Lee described as Scott and Lee managed to find a flat surface to walk casually on. They entered into an open area leading into the structure wondering whatever is inside won’t attack them.

“That might be the best description yet. From the way you put it I’d say this place is probably pre-civilization old.” Scott noted as he and Lee felt around the place while they made their way forward. Scott felt the cold temperature of the surface and felt his hands up around some of the interior designs remarking how alien they felt. Flashbacks of the location where the X-men had to fight to prove Jean’s innocence went through his mind at that moment. 

He touched his forehead in slight distress hoping to block out that memory and focus on the present. 

“You alright there, Scott? You tensed up for a minute.” Lee commented taking notice. Scott nodded his head and followed her voice to take her hand into his once more. At this, Lee smiled sweetly and clutched her fingers around it before leading him on further into the structure.

“Sorry, aside from some...other things bothering me I hate having to be led around like this. Helpless to boot.” Scott answered honestly and heard Lee chuckle.

“Each cloud has a silver lining, Scott. At least I spared you the sight of how we look, our clothes, if you can even call them that, are a mess.”

Scott felt a smile tug at his lips, Lee always knew to see the brighter side of things unlike him.

“May I ask; what wardrobe exactly? As far I can tell both of us might as well be naked.” He countered making her snicker as their fingers squeezed each other.

The two continued making their way into the ruins scouting for any and all resources they could find to stay alive. While she described the structures and the architecture Scott was wondering why she hasn’t questioned him on his mutant power. Part of him wondered if she was waiting for him to speak first, but then he recalled how he told her the whole story already and judged Lee to be extremely open-minded and decent with him.

‘Still, I don't want to involve her anymore in this chaotic life of mine. The X-men, mutants, sentinels, everything a normal woman like her shouldn’t have to worry about. Maybe it’s better that I say nothing on the matter and focus on these ruins.’ Scott thought feeling he could trust her to keep his secret.

“No food, no water, clothes nor people, but at the very least we have shelter here. In spades no less. No worrying about storms for awhile.” Lee pointed out then smiled coyly before taking Scott’s face into her hands and pulling herself up closely to him. “Care to take advantage of it?”

Scott smiled slightly and felt her lips press against his for yet another deep loving lip-lock to which he followed up by putting his hands around her waist. The soft tenderness of her mouth caressing his lips eased his worries, the sensation of her tongue slipping into it sparked a sense of arousal from within his body as they stayed together like that for a couple of minutes. 

He responded to it promptly and found himself getting lost in the peacefulness of relishing this woman’s body and affection for him, but then he tensed up when he felt the memory of Jean flash through his mind causing him to pull back.

“Scott? What’s wrong?”

“Lee, don't...please...I’m sorry. There was a woman in my life who meant the world to me until the day she died. Her name was Jean Grey, and...her memory and all the times we shared together had been haunting me ever since I lost her. I like you too, Lee, I care about you too much to put any of my baggage on  you. It...it’s much too soon for me to get romantically involved with anyone again.” Scott admitted in full force.

At first, Lee looked sympathetic, then her eyes become puffy and teared up with a scowl.

“I’m not asking you to marry me, Scott! I know how you feel about loss too, you know! I just lost my father two months ago! I looked up to him all my life and loved him with all my heart, and still the pain of losing him to that monster hurts! Still!” She blurted out surprising Scott and startling him before continuing. “But right now I’m cold and hungry and scared of everything that’s been happening. All I have right now is you! And...and I just need a little human warmth, compassion, and companionship! But if that’s too much for you, t-then to hell with you!”

She cried out and sprinted away from him in tears.

“Lee! Wait!” He called out feeling ashamed of himself right at that moment. He heard her footsteps echoing further away along with her sobs. Scott felt low at the moment and waved his hands in front of him trying to feel his way around and chase her.

‘Brilliant move, Summers. You drove off someone who’s been depending on you and vice versa, you  hurt...someone in need of some light in their life because you could only think about yourself.’ He thought to himself feeling more alone than ever before. ‘Maybe I deserve to be, whenever something happens I can’t help but feel like a self-involved creep who shuts others out. I guess I’m just not entirely used to dealing with people yet, at least not outside the usual environment I share with the X-men. 

He kept on walking and feeling around touching nothing and again cursing his blindness.

‘I never had this problem with Jean, at all, but...she was a telepath and could intuitively pick up on my thoughts without even having to use her powers. We knew each other that well. Heh, even now I’m still thinking about her, maybe I am  hopeless.’ he thought once again until his left foot hit a rock causing him to stumble onto his hands and knees.

“Ugh!” He groaned out in mild pain and annoyance. “Dammit! I don't know where I am or where I’m going or what’s around me. Poetic, I can’t see anything or anyone around myself, the Irony is clear as day.’

Scott grimaced and sat up on his knees with a hand on his blindfold about to rip it off.

‘I just need to see once, better aim toward the sky so I don't hurt anybody. I hope I won’t hit a ceiling in the process and cause it to crash down on me.’ Scott thought to himself and pulled off his blindfold unleashing his bright eyes to the sky above.

A force blast of red energy came soaring out for a brief instant, while it did Scott took a moment to look at his surroundings in red and get a scope of this. He quickly closed them before he could hit anything else and held a forearm over his brow. 

‘What am I doing?! I could've hit something, killed anyone in my line of sight. Without those special glasses I can only see everything in red destruction.’ He reiterated in his thoughts and kept his eyes closed as he sat up on his rear sighing at his predicament. ‘I never could relax my guard, make a careless move, never….lead a normal life, but the one thing that never changes is me wallowing in self-pity. Would that make things better right now? No. I must find Lee and get us rescued, but...most importantly I need to apologize to her first.’ He resolved within himself as he tied his blindfold back on and soon heard a footstep in the distance.

Tensing up and looking in its direction Scott spoke out.

“Lee? Is that you?” 

“...yeah, it is. Hey...let me help you with that.” Lee’s silky voice came out gently as she went over to knee beside him and tighten his blindfold securing his safety measure. “Scott, I’m...I’m sorry for running out on you. Guess I got all little too emotional, I shouldn't have left you alone.”

“I’m sorry too, Lee…..I should’ve been more sensitive to you and more open about things instead of just thinking all about myself. I know what you’re going through, more than anyone, and I’m sorry for your father. He must’ve meant the world to you.” Scott answered softly with genuine concern. He heard Lee sniffle and didn’t see her wipe a tear from her smiling face before feeling her arms around his shoulders.

“He did, just as I’m sure Jean did for you. Thank you, Scott, from here onward let’s focus on helping each other survive, okay?” She said softly earning a smile from his lips as she pulled him up to his feet before being embraced by his strong arms once more. Lee always relaxed when he did this, it made her feel safe and secure, and loved, but she knew better than to expect a promise of any kind on the latter. Scott had his own baggage to sort through before asking anything of the sort. 

“I was just afraid...always had been ever since, afraid of being hurt by getting too attached to people and then losing them. It’s why I sometimes prefer walking alone in life.” Scott admitted as Lee wrapped her arms around his neck resting her head into his shoulder.

“Life is a risk, Scott, all the way down the line. My daddy taught me that.” She admitted and he nodded in agreement as they held each other for a short while before pulling back. “I think we both needed to blow off a little steam, now that we made up. Let’s get back to hunting for civilization.”

“Sounds good to me, I’m...I’m glad you came back. I need you.” Scott added making her smile coyly.

“We need each other, fella. C’mon, there’s more to this place further up ahead. I’ll guide you.” She then took one of his hands and clutched it tightly as they walked down the pathway of the ruins into a deeper part of the mystery island.

“Say, did I...destroy anything with that blast by the way?” Scott asked and Lee snickered.

“Just the head of an alien statue is all, nothing important.” Lee answered with a giggle.

*******

Deicing to take a break and picking a place somewhere in the middle of a garden to rest Scott and Lee sat together thinking over what they had seen so far.

“If this island is so large and extraordinary then shouldn’t the coast guard or anyone have noticed it?” Scott asked.

“Anything’s possible, I wouldn’t mind getting to a high point and taking a good look at it, but I’d feel more optimistic and ready if we worked on a full stomach. Maybe some bananas are hanging from the greenery around here?” Lee wondered.

“Well, I could try using my optic blast on some fish if any are swimming in the ravines nearby.” Scott suggested as Lee smiled coyly.

“Remember the last attempt? You pulverized those poor deers and wrecked a good chunk of the area in the process.” She countered making him drop the idea immediately.

“Ahem.”

Both of them heard a third voice come out of nowhere startling them and causing a smile of relief to bloom onto Lee’s face.

“I had thought my island was deserted for the most part, but it’s pleasant to see that I was wrong.” A sage-like voice spoke out turning Scott’s head in its direction. Whereas Lee was thrilled to have finally found help Scott felt the dread he was feeling create a worried look on her face.

‘That voice…! It can’t be!’ He thought.

“Oh, man, are we glad to finally to see some life on this island!” Lee gushed out completely unaware of how dangerous this individual really was.

‘Oh no, Lee, whatever you do don't mention my name. If he hears that or learns about the optic blasts he’ll suspect who I am and we’re as good as dead!’ Scott thought in worry and alarm.

“Pardon me, allow me to introduce myself. I am the owner of this island; Magento, at your service.” Magneto said with a touch of eloquent courtesy. “I bid you welcome to my new home, though your arrival was unexpected I shall do all I can to make your stay here as pleasant as possible.”

********

Following their meeting, much to Scott’s internal terror, the pair had finally left the looming dangers of exposure, starvation, and thirst, thanks to Magneto’s hospitality. Though he was still as dangerous and menacing as he remembered Scott felt very appreciative of it due to their earlier situation. Still, not taking any chances and incurring the wrath of the X-men’s deadliest enemy Scott used a false name that Lee went along with for their ‘cover’. He was thankful to her, so very thankful she didn’t let his real name slip.

Shortly after they went inside the ruins where a high-tech looking base resembling a metropolis of a city waited within the green depths. Magneto escorted them into a suite where they ate to their heart’s content, cleaned themselves up in the showers together, and adorned a fresh change of clothing. All of it felt like heavenly relief compared to earlier.

Currently, Scott stood in the living room space of their suite wearing a bizarre outfit consisting of a dark sleeveless short with an octopus design all over it. He wore a pair of red pants with high-tide boots and golden bands covering his forearms. He still had his blindfold on over his eyes maintaining the cover that he was just a blind shipwrecked sailor that had been accompanying Lee when they fell overboard.

‘Yesterday we were in worst of conditions until we ran into him, our situation couldn’t be more desperate than at that point, but thanks to Magneto we’re saved,fed, and cleaned up entirely. Bless Lee for going along with the cover story and using a fake name for me. If Magneto learned who I was I’d be as good as dead.’ Scott thought to himself until he heard someone clearing their throat for attention.

“Ahem.”

“Lee?”

“Princess Lee, fella. Well, if this outfit is anything to go by. I’ve never worn something this extravagant and exotic before, really wish  you see me right now, Scott.” Lee commented with a jovial tone as she stood wearing an elegant and somewhat transparent robe leaving little to the imagination. Around her shoulders was a draped silken-like gown allowing full view of her midriff and upper body area, her breasts were still covered obviously. Around her lower half her pelvis was covered by a white silken bikini bottom laced with ornate aquatic design work. Much of it was in golden luster. To top it all off there was even an ornate crown on the top of her head.

Scott felt his spirits lift a little bit when he heard her voice, he then felt Lee coming closer to him. She placed her hands along his biceps as he held his hands around her hips. Despite the tension of being under Magneto’s care he enjoyed the intimate private time he had with Lee.

“I think I know the feeling, I’m probably looking pretty bizarre myself,right?” 

“Hmm, you look dashing. I will say that.” She joked with a giggle.

“How are you holding up?”

“Pretty well all things considered, still a little weary of the situation here, Scott. What exactly is going on? Why does this Magneto guy scare you so much?” She asked in a hushed whisper and a worried gaze. 

“Trust me, I’ll tell you later, but for right now let’s stick with the cover story. There’s a reason I fear this guy, a very good reason.” He whispered back in a serious way. Lee nodded and held him close as the doors to their suite slid open revealing Magneto himself walking in.

“Good morning, you two. I trust you slept soundly?” 

Scott nodded still feeling a little on edge that he was facing down with the X-men’s mortal enemy like he were a guest.

“Absolutely, can’t thank you enough for your hospitality. We were in a dire situation prior to discovering this island.” Scott thanked and explained. Magneto nodded and smiled knowingly while focusing on Scott. The next words that would come out of his mouth would no doubt surprise Scott Summers however.

“Excellent, by the way, Cyclops, leader of the X-men.” He began.

!

“You may remove that ridiculous blindfold if you wish. Your optic blasts will not function here, you are in fact quite helpless and completely at my mercy. But do not despair for you are my much-vaunted guests here and I shall treat you as such. Not as an enemy.”

********

To say Scott was shocked afterward was an understatement, but Magneto quickly clarified that he had no  interest in killing him and kept them there as guests. Feeling even more surprised was Scott taking off the blindfold and finding out his powers were completely nullified, for the first time in a long while he could see everything in color without worrying about blasting anyone into oblivion. Lee marveled at his normal blue eyes and felt her heart stricken with wonder.

Magneto smirked knowing ‘Cyclops’ were completely at his mercy and to their surprise he led the two of them to his grand chambers within the base to address his plans at a worldwide ultimatum with the nation leaders. He just got done finishing his explanation that they will inevitably yield to his power after threatening them earlier, Lee now understood why Scott was afraid of him for he was quite the villain vying for supremacy of Mutants. Scott grimaced at his classless and stood listening to everything Magneto said wondering how or when they will ever get out of this situation.

‘Out of the frying pan and into the fire. It never ends, does it?’ He wondered as he watched Magneto step down from his spot on the throne room floor taking his helmet off as he spoke.

“In the end, though, they will surrender. They have all the ‘motivation’ to do so.” 

“As usual, Magneto, you’re celebrating your victories prematurely. I think you’re bluffing.” Scott said as Magneto walked up to a chilled bottle of wine and picked it up to pop open.

“You know me better than that, Cyclops, I do not bluff.” He countered with a smirk until Lee spoke out.

“Why? Why are you doing all of this?” 

It was Scott who answered for him.

“To make the world safe for mutant kind, by putting them to be the oppressors over all others whether or  not any of us agree with it.” Scott explained and Magneto countered with an explanation on how the world leaders do nothing but wage warfare at the cost of so many resources like money, energy, etc.

“I offer a Golden Age, the likes of which have never been imagined. Do not beset me to be some kind of power-hungry despot, Mister Summers. I have Mutant Kinds interest first and foremost in my heart.”

Scott got angry and clenched his right fist in defiance. 

“With mutants ruling the Earth, and you rolling over Mutants. Don't pass yourself off as benevolent, Magneto, the X-men and I know you too well for that.” Scott shot back.

“Is that truly so hard to believe? And is that grand scheme so terrible to complete?” Magneto encountered while pouring himself a glass of wine.

“What about freedom?” Lee asked and Magneto answered her with the usual despotic response of claiming he knew what was best for everyone. Scott was getting tired of his delusions, but then his attention was brought back when Magneto spoke to him directly again.

“By the way, Cyclops, who is this woman Lee Forrester you are with? I believed you were with Jean Grey, what had happened between you two?” Magneto asked in an uncharacteristically human voice.

Scott winced in pain when the memory of her final goodbye played out in his head; him being frozen by her and kissed farewell before activating the alien weapon that eradicated her from existence. A small tear escaped the corner of his eye and he clenched his fists before answering.

“She died last year.” He answered averting his eyes from Magneto.

“What…? How? I never believed that powerful girl to be taken down so easily.”

Scott sighed wearily and explain the events of an out-of-control Phoenix leading to her self-inflicted execution. Lee covered up her mouth and looked at Scott with utter sympathy once he finished, oddly enough it was a look Magneto shared.

“I am….sorry for your loss. She was an  honorable X-men and a worthy foe, I respected her like I do all of you and Xavier.” Magneto offered making Scott want to shout at him and call him out on his hypocrisy, but relented to staying silent.

-

Their moment interrupted when alarms rang throughout the base, a missile attack from another nation had been ignited from the ocean depths. Magneto used his powers to send them right back to them in spite of Scott’s protests not to kill them. He did so anyway without remorse and reminded him of how powerless he literally was while within his inhibitor field.  Lee watched in horror as Magneto sought unyielding retribution at the nation that launched the attack on him, Scott held her closely covering her eyes as he went about his rampage of spite and supremacy. 

She had never seen such devastation in all her life, she thanked the heavens Scott was there holding her in his arms like often does. She always feels safe in that place. Eventually he finished his onslaught and sent them away to their suite while he went about his business doing whatever evil despots normally do. Lee went by herself some place outside to sit out alone and look out at the ocean and sunset in peace. A lot was on her mind at the moment, some of which was the feel of being hated so greatly by a man who had been wronged by her kind. Scott felt she shouldn’t be alone and went to join her to offer whatever he had in her time of need.

-

“Lee?” Scott asked as he walked out onto the platform where sat at looking out at the sunset alone. “You’ve been out here a long time now.”

“I’ve been thinking.” She answered solemnly.

“Am I intruding? I’ll leave if  you want some time to yourself.” Scott offered in sympathy.

“No. Stay here….with me?” She asked softly with a completely vulnerable voice as Scott walked up to her. She got to her feet and threw herself into his arms with hands latching around his neck.

“What’s going to happen to the world? To...us?” She asked clearly worried.

“I don't know. Magneto thinks he has all the cards right now, maybe he does, but I--”

“-have to fight him, right?” She completed his sentence for him and he grimly nodded as an answer.

“I have to, Lee. You’ve seen what kind of monster he is. Magneto’s way of ‘peace’ is wrong, what’s more is that it’s an illusion entirely. If he believes he can start it with blood then it’ll just end in more blood, that’s why I had worked with a team of Mutant superheroes to stop people like him from decimating the world.” 

She nodded slowly understanding more clearly how his role into everything went, she found it heroic and quite honestly romantic that he was willing to fight the good fight to prevent Magneto and those like him from ruling the world.

“I just wish you were never involved in this madness, I wish you were someplace safe away from it all.” Scott added and Lee leaned up closely to his face ready to kiss him.

“There is nowhere truly safe, Scott, but if I’m to...die...then I’d rather do it with someone I care for. You.” She answered in a soft whisper and pushed her lips into his face swallowing his own into them and passionately sucking them apart beginning their make-out session. Scott closed his eyes and held Lee closer to his body, his hands ran down her sides feeling her semi-naked form up through the scant clothing she currently wore.

Scott truly cherished Lee’s body, she was curvaceous and fit in all the right ways. She hummed into his mouth as their tongues danced together in slow romantic bliss, she held him closely and hiked a leg up around his sides making him feel his erection stir within his pants. Lee felt Scott moan softly within her mouth, she brought back her hands from behind his neck and stood back from him wearing a seductive smile on her face. She reached up and took off the crown and started undressing her ornate garments before his mesmerizing eyes. 

Lee loved that he could see again without the visor, the  look on his face as her naked form came into the picture was priceless. The top flowing part of her outfit came off revealing her ample C cup breasts in all their glory, Scott stiffened at the sight of her nipples finally becoming visible without red obscuring everything like it used to. Her bottom portion came next leaving her ankles clad in those golden anklets giving her a sexy appearance. Her golden medium length hair bounced free from the helmet and Lee stood there posing nakedly for Scott Summers by holding her arms over her head in a sexy pinup pose. He groaned inwardly in reaction and felt his pants tighten around his erection. Lee giggled at seeing his flustered face.

“How you take those clothes off and take me, Scott? The sunset here is a beautiful place to do it under.” She beckoned dripping her voice in lustful intent as Scott hastily undid his clothing appearing naked before her. 

He pulled her into his arms once again and latched his lips hungrily into his mouth sucking the air and moisture out of Lee’s larynx as they shared a profound loving kiss. The hummed wetly into his mouth once again and hopped up to put her legs around his waist. Scott immediately grabbed onto her buttocks and held her up, his member was fully erect and sticking out in between her navel and his abdomen twitching readily for action while they made out.

“Hhmmhhh!~” Lee breathed out as she felt Scott’s throbbing member rub up against her body, they brought their make-out session to the the ground where he was on top ravishing her body like a gentlemen. Scott left Lee’s lips and started kissing down her neck like a romantic, his left hand gripped one of her breasts and squeezed it fondly making her gasp out in pleasure. 

The other breast bounced free until her nipple was latched into his hungry mouth, Scott was often one for foreplay when it came to sexual intimacy. He had learned that women like to be ‘fired up’ by this kind of act before the main event itself, and he did indeed enjoy the moans she was making as his lips and hands touched her more sensitive areas. Lee tilted her head back and gasped out in pleasure while arching her back to press up against his chest. Scott then reached down to her mound and insert a finger into her moistening folds, Lee reflexively bucked on contact and felt the heat in her body rising up due to the feeling of him dipping a pair of fingers into her wet pink flesh. 

It was such a sensitive area to her that she was experiencing a climax already and bucked her thighs around Scott’s hand soaking it in her orgasm-ridden juices! 

“Aaaaaghh!~” Lee cried out shaking in orgasmic pleasure as Scott left his fingers inside her snatch. Scott knelt above her waiting for her to finish cumming, once she did Lee cast a dreamy look at him while breathing raggedly from climax.

“No more...huff...foreplay...take me now, Mister Summers.” She breathed out excitedly with a blush and Scott nodded before pushing apart her right leg revealing her sopping tight mound in all its glory to him. Her lubricated pair of pussy lips were waiting for him and Scott couldn’t help but give in to his more base desires. 

Taking a position on top of her and allowing one of her legs to wrap around his thighs Scott descended upon Lee Forrester with his dick pushing gently into her moistened quirm. Lee arched her chest up allowing her breasts to squished against his pecs, her mouth was held agape in silent euphoria as she felt his length push deeply into her cunt. She brought her hands around the back of his neck pulling herself up into his body and pushing her hips further into his waist. Scott reached down and wrapped an arm around her lower back-side keeping her close as she hung suspended on his body. 

He let out a hot gasp of sensation while Lee remained silent with face screwed up into a purely blissful expression. Scott began moving his hips into her body steadily slapping her mound with the mass of his strong sturdy dick. 

“Hunnghh!~ Aaahh...oohh...Scott.” lee breathed out as she felt his member driving into her pussy at a steady and slow pace. Scott wasn’t clumsy and feral with his movements, he was gentle, precise, and direct. It was one of the many things she loved about the guy, that he could make her feel like such a woman in his arms and his alone. 

Lee rolled her hips up along his waist keeping her pussy clenched around his meat as it plunged into her body with more speed by the second. Scott’s balls smacked against the cleft of her ass, his arm held her close while his dick plunged wetly into her sopping tight cunt. Soon the loud chorus of sex sounds echoed throughout the area, Scott’s form could be seen from afar rutting passionately into Lee’s body and making her a moaning mess. She clung tightly onto his shoulders and ground her hips into his waist determined to get him as deep as possible. 

Scott plunged hard into Lee’s tight pussy  in this position for minutes more, he was on top of her in a more dominant version of the missionary position. Her legs had rose up to the sky dangling with each hard thrust he sent into her mound. Her body shook and her quirm squelched with every thrust, Lee clung onto his body for dear life as he continued pounding her quirm in a growing pace. 

“Nnghhh! Aaah ah ah ah ah ahhh!~” She called out with cheeks blazing and body heaving passionately along his thundering frame. Scott grunted coarsely and hammered into her body at a more frenzied rate, lust was overtaking his mind as Lee’s blonde beauty overtook his heart. She was dazzling and Scott knew it.

Leaning down to capture her lips into a sweet kiss Lee responded immediately by wrapping her arms around his head pulling him closer while he bottomed out of her pussy. Their bodies meshed and heaved wetly together in naked bliss,the sounds of their fucking continued on for some time in this passion until Scott felt Lee’s body begin to shiver with an impending climax. Grunting hotly into her mouth he kept his lips sealed around her own as she wrapped both legs over his thighs preparing to lose it all in a sexual rush.

A few more hard thrusts into her body and Lee suddenly tensed up and howled loudly inside of Scott’s face. The man himself felt her walls convulse and milk his cock sporadically causing him to give way to his own release, bucking into her body one more time he drove his length to the hilt inside of Lee’s pussy before cumming! She let out a sharp squeal of elation as his seed pumped directly into her depths filling her up almost instantly. Lee twitched and clenched her boyd around his frame with every sharp pulsation of release, she gasped aroused and held her face closer to his own just before feeling it pulled up onto his lips for a sweet kiss.

Scott shuddered and let out more cum into her body, either unaware or uncaring about letting it out inside of her without protection. Once they were finished sharing in on mutual bliss the two got up and went at it again.

The second time Lee was pressed into the wall with her breasts smothering the surface while Scott hammered his pelvis into her from behind making her rake her fingers along the edge. She hung her mouth agape in utter bliss with eyes closed, Scott held her hips in his hands and rutted feverishly into her pussy while spooning her backside lovingly. 

“Uunghh! Ah ah ah ah ah ah! Mmnnhh!” Lee was on cloud nine. Eventually Scott reached his right hand up along her body to cup and fondle one of her breasts into his palm making her mewl sharply in sensation. His hips thundered into her rear, her cunt squelched and squeezed his length into her passage repeatedly despite being filled to the brim with his seed. Lee even felt her butt cheeks jiggle with every hard smack of his waist colliding into her from behind. She clenched the side of the wall more tightly as Scott railed her in this position for another half hour before coming.

When he did he once again bucked hard into Lee’s twat sending another cascade of sperm directly into her depths and making her shudder in elation when feeling it. A peaceful smile adorned her face as she curled her body along the wall and felt Scott press his masculine torso against her back lovingly. She purred in sexual delight and felt his chin around the crook of her neck, his hands went down to her waist holding her against his body as he let out the rest of his seed inside of her.

The two made slow and gentle love like this for the next hour until they were spent and cuddling naked together on the platform unaware of a jet soaring high in the sky before falling.

*******

What followed afterward; a rough yet surprise reunion with the X-men and Lee at the edge of the island port, needless to say she liked them even if Wolverine threatened her. She trusted and cared for Scott enough to know he had good judgement. When they ran into him again it was a brief yet heartfelt reunion followed by the grim explanation of Magento’s current schemes. They were told about the inhibitor field as well as Magento’s plan to blackmail the world or incur mass extinction.

It goes without saying that they went into action immediately. Through ingenuity, teamwork, and many instances of cunning they were successful, if only barely. Magneto’s device for nullifying their powers was disabled and soon too the mutant overlord was undone, oddly enough by the intervention and revelation of Kitty Pryde and her likeness to the magnet mutant’s own daughter. 

Some time after that Scott rejoined the X-men after seeing Lee back to safety back at the Arcadia, telling her he had to fight to keep events like this from happening constantly they bade each other goodbye for now with a promise to return soon for a special visit. She was all too happy to hear that. When he returned one string of events led to another creating a series of adventures in which would influence Scott Summer’s life in significant ways. He went into space, reunited with his father and arranged to finally meet more family members of the Summers clan. Emma Frost made an unexpected return and Scott felt she would come to tangle with the X-men sometime in the future along with the newly re-established Hellfire Club.

Following those list of events he contacted Lee to arrange for a date on a beach nearby the usual fishing spots. He liked beaches.

-

Walking together barefoot along the sandy beach Lee and Scott enjoyed the sunset together as they held each other’s hands walking. He was wearing a simple pair of white jeans and dark t-shirt, his Ruby Quartz glasses were still on like always, but a more at-ease expression was on his face these days. Lee herself became even more stunning than the last time he saw her; her hair grew out to a beautiful waist length style, she wore a tight bunched up white shirt showing her cleavage, and a short pair of cutoffs allowing her long elegant legs to be seen. She was beautiful in Scott’s eyes.

“Heh, you know it’s funny. I faced Great White Sharks and killer hurricanes without flinching, but your crazy life of adventure is way beyond anything I can cope with.” Lee commented once Scott got finished telling her about space and his father.

“Well it’s not too crazy. Apparently I’ve got grandparents that live in Alaska, I’m going to meet them with my father and brother soon. I hope they like me.” Scott said enjoying the view of the crystal clear waters.

“What’s not to like? And...will you be coming back?” Lee asked biting her lower lip in a hopeful expression as she looked at Scott from the side. Scott turned back to her and spoke.

“I’d like to.”

“For a visit or to stay?” Lee asked making sure her cleavage was in his line of sight.

“I….don't know. You look great by the way.” 

“I let it grow out, decided to embrace my femininity a bit more, but don't change the subject.”

“Lee, I won’t-I can’t lie to you. I can’t make a commitment I’m not so certain I can keep. I care too much for you and things….well...things are always going to be crazy around me. I’m sorry, the last thing I would ever want is for you to be hurt just by being near me while the X-men have enemies, threats to deal with, people to save, and so on. I really wish I could..” He explained with a heavy heart. She nodded with a slight frown but quickly turned that into a coy smirk.

“Scott, the moment you walked into my life things have been crazy ever since.” She began. “I’ll admit your world terrifies and I don't think I can ever be a part of it. Even if you wanted me that badly I think somewhere along the line you’d have to make a choice; me or the X-men and I don't think I can force you to make that decision. Not until you’re ready to embrace a simpler life of fishing and normalcy with me. Until then…” She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his body. “....we just have each other for a little while. Let’s make the most of it and be happy.”

As soon as she said this Scott felt a little more at ease now that she understood his mission his life and took off the pressure of a romantic relationship. Sure, he wanted to be with her, more than anything at this moment, but he felt he had to be in the X-men right now and stop more threats like Magneto from taking over the world. If he didn’t have his powers and became ‘normal’, he would have taken her up on the offer, but until then he could say that they’re just friends-with-benefits. 

“Sounds good to me. Come here, Aleytys.” Scott said soothingly before pulling her onto his lips and engaging in a steamy warm lip-lock of a kiss while kicked her right foot up in happiness.

The two smothered their lips into each other in warm wet bliss letting their passion out in full force as Scott’s lips raked Lee’s softly. The woman hummed out in pleasure and reached a hand down to her shirt undoing it to reveal her pair of uncovered breasts to his ruby covered eyes. Scott missed the color of flesh skin tone, but still admired Lee’s chest completely. He stood back and hastily pulled up his dark shirt showing her the muscled torso she had come to enjoy pressing herself against. Lee removed her own shirt and unbuckled her cutoff jean shorts revealing her naked wetness entirely to his face. 

Scott groaned within his throat and felt his pants tighten up, Lee smirked and went down to her knees to unbuckle him revealing his lengthy member throbbing with readiness. Licking around her lips she cast one look up at Scott and leaned forward to swallow his length into her waiting mouth. He instinctively groaned out in pleasure and gently held the back of her head as she worked it deeper into her esophagus. Lee then closed her eyes and hummed loudly as she started bobbing back her head into his waist sucking him deep. The sensation of his member pushing down her throat felt amazing to Scott, he slowly started rolling his hips against her face as she feverishly sucked and swallowed his girth into her mouth. 

The blonde woman tightly pursed her lips and slid them back feverishly back and forth with ever-increasing motion, the sensations she was giving him were steadily becoming more intense to the point where Scott could feel his balls beginning to throb. Lee reached her right hand over to them fondling and cradling them softly within her hands as she slurped his length completely. This carried on for several more minutes until she heard him groan, feeling his balls beginning to throb noticeably in her hand she ceased her service and drew back from his length.

Scott cast a confused look down at her from above until he felt his hands get tugged by her own pulling him into the ground. They scuffled together in each other’s arms with Lee giggling flirtatiously in mirth, Scott held her close and discarded his pants becoming fully naked as he got to work tasting her tits in his mouth. His knowledge of foreplay wasn’t entirely grand, but he knew well enough of Lee’s body to pleasure her accordingly. The blonde woman mewled loudly and tossed her head around along the sand when feeling his lips sucke and knead her breasts. She felt her mound getting moist and becoming sensitive the more he touched on her weak spots, biting down on her lower lip Lee felt an orgasm quickly pass through her once Scott groped her breasts together at the same time.

“Uunngghhh!~” She gasped out in ecstasy as she came right underneath his body, her form shuddered and her toes curled along the sands as Scott sucked and fondled them still.

Once she stopped cumming she saw that he was sitting up and pulling her by the wrists onto his lap. Lee breathed hotly and maneuvered herself to aim for his length when placing herself onto him, she shuddered loudly and moaned once she felt his length push into her vaginal depths making her tremble with budding pleasure as she held onto him. Scott himself grunted out in hot pleasure and held her buttcheeks into each of his hands as he started rutting tenderly into her juicy snatch. 

“Ooohhnn! Scott!~” She howled out in bliss and cradled his head into her hands while her body rolled back and forth along his frame feeling his pelvis slam sharply into her cunt. She felt her vaginal walls clenched and pull on his member all while Scott pushed diligently inside of her making her tremble with bliss as this continued. 

She held him close and ground her pelvis into his feeling every thick inch of his penis stir up her insides. It was a sensation that drove her insane with delight, had circumstances been different and Scott was to resign from his life of a hero she would have married him in no time flat. There was just so much about him that worked with her perfectly, he filled her soul and made her feel things as a woman she never felt before meeting him. It was a shame they weren’t going to be together, yet, but she had hope that someday they would come back to this and make something of it.

“Aaah! Ah ah ah ah ah ah ahaahhh! Scoooott!~” Lee hollered out as she bounced feverishly into his waist, her legs locked around his body keeping him close as he jackhammered into her cunt. 

Scott grunted loudly in hot gasps until he latched his lips onto Lee’s again for another steamy kiss. She returned it in full force and found her tongue shoving down his throat while curling her body along his erotically. Her hips rose and fell constantly onto his length with breasts scraping up against his pecs in a fluid motion. Scott fucked her like there was no tomorrow and the two of them went at it like this for another hour or so more until finally they came together in harmonious climax!

Lee simply clutched onto him while rutting herself roughly along his waist, she moaned silently with mouth hanging agape as she felt thick bursts of cum flow into her being. Her pussy sucked it all up, every spurt, every thrust, as Scott pressed his hips into her as deep as possible. 

Together they shared in on this last sunset bout of intimacy in each other’s naked without worrying about the future.

-

Scott left for Alaska afterwards eager to meet his grandparents and learn more about their family. Little did he expect a redhead surprise in the form and shape of his old flame meeting him at the airport.

“Welcome to Alaska, my name’s Madelyne Pryor.” A beautiful redheaded woman greeted him, his brother Alex, and his father Chris. 

Scott’s eyes went wide in panic and confusion behind the Ruby glasses once he saw the identical face of Jean Grey in this woman.

**End of Chapter Seven**

_**Coming up Next…..!** _

_**Madelyn Prior** _

 

An:This has been a collab with newbenten. Thanks for reading!


	9. Meeting Madelyn Pryor (Part I)

  
  
  
  


**The X-Ladies of Scott Summers**

**X-Men**

**For newben10**

**By Azure**

  
  
  
  


**Chapter - Madelyne Pryor Part One**

  
  


**********

 

Here in Reindeer Falls, Alaska, Scott Summers held a lovely redhead close to his chest as they danced slowly about on the veranda overlooking the town and the sky. He was wearing a formal beige suit that complimented his hair color while she wore a lavish yet somewhat frilly yellow dress making her look beautiful. They held each other close and swayed around on the wooden floor of a balcony dancing intimately in comfortable silence. 

Once she withdrew her head from his chest she looked at him with stars in her eyes smiling sweetly as she hung her arms around his neck while they swayed around. 

Scott himself was genuinely smiling for the first time in a while, yet part of him felt guilty for essentially using this lovely woman as a mirror-copy replacement for his departed Jean. But, she looked exactly like her, so much so that it was eerie to him. Regardless he was happy to have this red headed Madelyne Pryor as his dance partner and hoped they could be much more.

‘Her name is Madelyne Pryor, Pilot for North Star Airways. Can’t help but wonder if there’s some form of irony in that. But here we are dancing together after weeks of flying cargo across the state, and after getting to know each other after our first date I think we may just hit it off perfectly.’ Scott thought to himself seeing her lean in to place her lips onto his cheek then move them to his mouth where they entangled themselves in a steamy embrace. 

Scott used that moment to dip her while keeping his lips latched onto hers feeling her heartbeat a mile a minute at the surprise tactic.He felt Maddie smile within his lips and giggle as they gradually broke off exchanging bright cheery smiles before getting back up.

“Didn’t know you were a man for surprises, Summers. I’m starting to like it, but let’s keep things slow and peaceful for now. It keeps the moment going.” Maddie said her hands around his shoulders and pulling her chest up close to his body relishing in his warmth as the music playing from the stereo came to an end.

“Alright, I must say you dance as well as you fly. Quite a woman of talents.” Scott commented as they held each other close and pulled into the living room of the lavish wooden and glass dance building.

“Hm, I’d better change the song again, and thank you, Scott. That is quite a compliment. You’re not so bad yourself.” Madelyn commented with a coy smile as they ceased their dance together and walked around the place with hands locked in with each other.

“If only, I’m not such a great dancer, anyway it seems we lost track of time here. I figured the owner would’ve chased us out at this point.” He pointed out as they walked about the area together.

Maddie shook her head, and again it felt eerie to Scott to see Jean’s identical face doing that in person. He paid it no mind and heard her talking feeling mesmerized by her each passing second.

“Never gonna happen.~ Ridge owes me a big one. I pulled his son out of a plane crash last year when everyone else had given the kid up for dead. He won’t mind if we stay overnight, besides, he trusts me.” She clarified making Scott grin as she went on. “We could stay the night, the weekend, heck, even the entire winter if we wanted to. The place is quiet and all to ourselves. Getting the hint, Scott Summers?~” 

Scott gave her a coy smile and perked an eyebrow wondering if she was bluffing him.

“I am.~” Scott replied coyly and realized she was given by how she looked at him. That ready smile on her beautiful rose-colored lips, those vexing green eyes leering hungrily at him as she clutched his hand strongly into hers. ‘Oh, she is. She’s serious, it may be only our second date, but maybe this is moving too fast? Then again I can’t say I’m one to talk given how things went between me and other women, speed is all too relative in this case. And….maybe I’m serious about this too.’

He frowned and walked back over to the window sill to look out into the snowy landscape of the Alaskan town. Maddie looks worried the moment he let go of her hand creating a sense of urgency within her thinking she messed up in her proposal.

‘This is crazy….I shouldn’t be here with her. I should have taken the first flight south the moment we met. For crying out loud she looks exactly like Jean! Would that mean I’m just using her as a substitute? Everytime I see her face I feel like there’s a knife in my heart twisting deeper every moment.’ Scott pondered when he heard her voice call out to him.

“What’s the matter? Scott?” Maddie called out worried he may have been put off by her. “Talk to me please, I want to help.”

Scott turned to look at her with hands in his jacket pockets contemplating leaving her behind and forgetting about her existence, but….when he looked at her he felt it was too late. He was caught in the woman’s hold completely vexed by her appearance and beauty.

“If I came on too strong I’m sorry, but help me out here. A minute ago you were so relaxed and carefree with me and now it’s like you did a one-eighty. I didn’t mean to put you on the spot, I even amaze myself with how forward I was,I’ve never been like that with anyone else before.” She explained as she came closer to him. ‘Because I’ve never felt a certain way about anyone until I met you. I don't know why but I’m drawn to you as well and feel this was meant to be.’

“It...It isn't you, Madelyne.” Scott began and looked sullen behind his Ruby shades. “And yet it kinda is. Sigh, there used to be a woman named Jean Grey and we were planning to get married some time ago. But…” Scott then pulled out a photo from his wallet and handed it over to Maddie. “....she died. This’ll make you understand.”

Taking it into her hands she heard him continue on saying he thought he put the grief behind him and then she looked at the photo making her eyes go wide in utter surprise.

“But then….I met you.” Scott concluded while Maddie stared at the photo completely flabbergasted.

‘Me. She’s me! It’s like we could be long lost twins or something.’ Maddie thought then handed it back to Scott while trying to put a fake smile on her face. “Heh, I think I understand where you’re coming from, Scott. Maybe I was an answer to your prayers in some weird way, or perhaps you’re thinking it’s a nightmare somehow and that you’re being  haunted, right?”

Scott said nothing and then Maddie frowned some more before turning away.

“This...will take some getting used to. Give a moment to think by myself, okay?”

“Of course, I understand.” Scott said taking the photo and putting it back in his wallet before walking back over to the window wall to look out into the snow. Maddie turned back to the fire and held herself into her own arms basking in its warmth. Both parties felt a disparity grow between them following that shaking moment of revelation, what had been built up as a friendship involving into something more was now gone with a gap in the middle of it.

Scott mentally kicked himself for bringing down the moment and ruining the mood of a great date they were having. Frowning he took out the photo again and looked at it behind his visor then looked over to Maddie hugging her arms a bit further away looking lonely. That’s when Scott had a realization or two and felt like kicking himself for being such a baggage carrier.

‘It feels like I’ve made one of the biggest mistakes of my life right now. No matter what I do or who I’m with I always seem to be chasing after Jean in some way or another. I care for Jean,and I also care for Maddelyn. I enjoy being with her even if she has her face, do I….deny these feelings because of some misplaced guilt? (Sighs) One thing's’ for certain, I’ll never learn if I keep running away from it all. Colleen was right about m-’

“Madelyne, Oh.” Scott was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw the redhead beauty walk up to him. He put away the photo immediately and saw her wear a sympathetic yet sweet expression on her face.

“Sorry I startled you, can….we talk?”

“That’s okay, I like you, a lot actually…..” Scott let out making her blush brightly until he saw her frown.

“Because of who I am, or who I look like?” She questioned. Instead of recoiling from the accusation like he would’ve normally done Scott simply said this.

“I don't know, but I’d like to find out. Can we...give our dance a go again? I’d really like to know the woman I’m looking at right now.” He added with a confident yet humble proposal. At this Maddie smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders.

“Fair enough, I just switched tapes. How about we start with another dance, Summers?” She asked with a purr and received his hands wrapping around her waist. The two smiled at each other and started moving again around the dance floor in fluid circles and smiling while they did.

****

It was another hour or so of dancing when the pair sat themselves down on a couch laughing together in romantic couple’s merriment. Maddelyn plopped onto the couch with Scott sitting underneath her, she straddled his waist and held onto his shoulders affectionately before leaning down to capture his lips into a searing loving kiss. 

“Hhmmhh.~” She hummed pleasantly as their lips started sucking on each other in a romantic exchange. 

Scott wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her closer to his body allowing her right leg to curl up around his side as she made out with him. Their breaths swapped back and forth with the two of them pouring out a long pent-up release of sexual tension that had blossomed between them. Maddie held his face closely as they sucked on each other’s lips in blind romance for some time longer, Scott simply held his hands around her waist keeping her as close to him as possible feeling her chest rub up against him.

The pair made out for some time and eventually lost track of it when they eventually saw the sunrise of dawn.

“Haaahh! Wow….huff….huff...can’t believe we made out that long, but I’m not saying I didn’t enjoy every bit of it.” Maddie purred stroking his cheek lovingly as Scott sat back in the couch cushion looking disheveled. His hair was a mess and his shades nearly fell off of his face.

“I don't know about you, but I’m starved. Shall we go get something to eat before we continue?” He asked coyly making her giggle.

“Ridge has a great kitchen downstairs and I happen to be a great cook. How are you to steak and eggs, rear and over easy with a side of fresh OJ and tea?” She proposed  feeling his hands around her neck.

“I think that sounds like a great breakfast. Actually, funnily enough, that’s my favorite breakfast. To the letter. How…”

“I’m a mind reader, duh.” She teased making him shrug with a chuckle. He would’ve pursued that line of thought and suspicion but Scott was having too much fun with her to care. When Maddie suddenly shielded her eyes from the window glare of the sun she attempted to reach for his glasses. “Mind if I borrow your shades, Scott?”

“N-No! Don't touch them!” He blurted out in panicked alarm and bounced off the couch out of her reach before she could grab them. An incredulous look crossed her surprised face.

“S-Scott? What the blazes was that all about?” She asked getting up.

“I...I’m sorry, Madelyne. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Not good enough, Mister Summers. I want a straight answer as to why you reacted that way to me touching your sunglasses?” She challenged then piled on. “I’ve never seen you without them, day or night, bright or dark. You’re  not blind, are you? Do you have some sort of thing where light hurts them too much?” She asked with a look of concern as Scott pondered how to approach this.

‘Oddly enough that’s actually closer to the mark than she thinks.’ He thought considering if she should trust this woman instead of lying. ‘It would be a better thing to lie about it, but I have a feeling she’ll detect the bs and call me out on it. Sighing, Scott took out a quarter from his left pocket and stood back from Maddie’s confused face.

She watched him  patiently as he tossed it in the air high up and lifted his shades. A small focused blast of energy came right out of his eyes and hit the quarter straight in the middle!

“Oh my god!” She let out in surprise, at both his marksmanship at the reveal of a superpower. When the quarter came  down Scott held it in his right hand revealing a searing hole inside of it.

“I’m a mutant, Lynn. My eyes fire beams of force and I can’t control them without the shielding of these glasses. At full strength they can pulverise a tank or blow a hole through a mountain. I  can’t control them unless I close my eyes or cover them up with these special Ruby Quartz glasses. I’m always afraid of what would happen if they were taken off randomly like just now.” He explained.

“It must b e really awful for you to be on guard all the time, even a tiny slip up can have you panicked like that. I don't envy that way of live, Scott.” Maddie said in sympathy.

“That’s one of my everyday nightmares, I am surprised to find someone so understanding….like you.” He pointed out. 

“I read the papers, Scott. Mutants aren’t very popular in the world right now, what made you risk telling me your secret?” She prodded with innocent curiosity as she touched upon his right shoulder in support.

“Because you asked and I felt….I can trust you with this. I don't think I’d be able to hide anything from you anyway, I’m tired of trying to deceive the people I care about. If you want me to leave, I’d completely understand.”

At this, Maddie smiled and brought herself  back up close to him surprising the man an wrapped her hands around his neck gently in an affectionate manner. 

“Now now, Scott, don't ask me to do that. I don't think I ever could, so how about we stay here like this, together. Please?” She purred lovingly making Scott’s heart thump harder in his chest creating a soft smile on his face.

“My pleasure.” He answered making her smile happily back as they pulled each other close and wrapped their lips together again in a steamy love-filled kiss. 

Maddie closed her eyes and surrendered herself to the warmth of Scott’s body placing her arms around his neck as he held his around her waist. Their mouths squished up against each other’s in a heated kiss with both individuals kissing like a longtime married couple. 

Both of them were truly happy.

*****

Later at night….

 

The two pulled each other onto the comfort of the bed within the guest room on the same floor, Scott stood up at the foot of it after Maddie kicked off her shoes and pulled off her dress. His ruby-laden eyes reflected the beautiful sight of her body becoming naked in front of him. She had a perfect supermodel figure, nice slim waist, perfect able hips, and delectable C cup breasts covered in a cute pink bra. She purred cutely and tossed her dress aside laying back on the bed beckoning Scott to come over to her with a finger. 

He had pulled off his shirt and showed her his muscled chest in all its chiseled glory, she felt shivers of excitement upon seeing it and started unfastening her bra, but not before Scott got onto the bed and crawled over on top of her. 

“Allow me to do it.” He breathed making her shudder in romantic excitement before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his lips into hers for another deep kiss. Their lips met in wet blissful splendor while his rummaged around her smooth back undoing her bra set. 

Hearing it clicked he smiled and pulled himself back from Maddie’s face pulling off her bra and revealing her perfect tits. Her nipples were as pink and as fresh as can be, and her lips were curved upward into dazzling  smile as Scott then lifted her legs up high to pull off her panties. He heard her coo softly in growing arousal as she spread her legs wide open exposing her moistened pussy to him. Scott felt his erection push up hard into his pants once he saw those moist vaginal folds of Madelyn exposed before his  eyes. They were perfectly pink and moist with just a trim of red fuzzy hair lined above her mound. Scott saw Maddie’s face breathing excitedly for this moment, both of them felt more than ready for this shortly after meeting each other. It was like Destiny of a sort.

“It’s all for you, Scott.~” She cooed before Scott lowered himself down onto her with belt unbuckling and getting tugged down to his knees. His erection revealed itself making Maddie breathe even faster in excitement. Scott smiled down at her through the red shades and pulled off his pants before placing himself on top.

She kept her legs spread wide open and her quim ready for penetration, he guided his thick long member into her moist spongy folds making them wrap tightly around his dick as he sunk himself in. Maddie let out a bated breath of excitement and clung her arms tightly around his shoulders wrapping her legs around his calves.

“Aaaahhn.~ S-Scott….! Oohhh…..~” She crooned in soft growing ecstasy as she felt his length burrow deeply into her core. Her cervix opened out to wrap and squeeze tightly around his shaft allowing him further entry into her body, her muscles squeezed tightly around him and Scott gave her a brief moment to get used to him  before he started fucking her. “Go...please! I want to feel you push inside me.” 

The bed started rocking slowly with Scott pushing his pelvis up and down against Madelyne’s waist, the woman gasped hotly in pleasure as she felt him plunge deep into her cervix making it squeeze tightly around his length with every thrust. It was almost too perfect how well their bodies synchronized in this fashion, Scott intuitively knew every weak point inside of Maddie’s body as he grooved his hips back and forth against her pussy. 

“Ooohh, aaaaahhggn!~ Sccoooott!~” She crooned out loudly wrapping her hands around his neck and squeezing her legs tightly around his waist. Her ankles became locked together and she felt him push even deeper. 

Maddelyn looked up and saw into Scott’s enamored face, granted the shades concealed his eyes from expression, she could still feel him being happy to be with her. This made her heart swell and her lips smile. 

“C’mere, handsome.” She purred bringing his head down onto her lips for a sweet tongue-sucking kiss, Maddie was surprisingly as passionate as Lee was when it came to kissing. The redhead inhaled Scott’s mouth with her hungry lips and  pushed her tongue to mesh with his in a fired up embrace of passion.

They made out passionately while he still pounded himself on top of her body, the pace of his pelvic thrusts became even faster creating loud skin-slapping noises that echoed throughout the room. Maddelyn was moaning loudly now and feeling her body make an imprint onto the bed as Scott pounded the living daylights out of her body, she bit down on her bottom set of  lips relishing the feel of his warmth, the sensation his dick provided as it sawed in and out of her with vigor. Her folds started squelching out with thick splashes of vaginal nectar for she was getting closer and closer already to climax. Scott felt just that good ramming into her like this. Missionary position may be the most basic of sex positions but for Maddie it held a reverence of romance and intimacy above all the others. Not that she was experienced, but she did feel some sort of instinct inside when it came to sex with Scott. What that was she didn’t know.

Smacking his hips harder into her body Scott rose himself up just a little bit to get a good look at her and her jiggling tits. She  bounced up and down along the bed feeling him throbbing deep inside of her pussy as he started pounding into it even faster. 

Loud smacking sounds became rougher and with it came the loud grunts of Scott Summers and the heavily orgasmic breaths of Madelyne Pryor. They were both reaching their ends and Maddie tossed her head up with eyes closed moaning to the skies in ecstasy. Her chest arched forward with tits bouncing about, her pelvis ground swiftly along Scott’s waist with her vessel wrapping tightly around his pumping length as she hit the wall of climax and shrieked.

“Aaaaaaagghhn!~ Hhooohhh yesss! I’m...I’m cumming, Scott!” She shouted out wrapping her limbs tightly around his body and keeping him buried deep inside her pussy. 

Scott felt her walls coil strongly in wet orgasmic pulsations around his dick causing him to burst, he delivered one final thrust and pushed up deep into her cervix driving her crazy with euphoric bliss as they came!

“Uuunnghh! Maddie….! Maddie, here it comes!” He declared pulling her up into his arms and  making her sit up in his lap as they mashed their pelvises together in sweaty orgasmic bliss! She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and her lips around his mouth pulling him into a deep passion-filled kiss as he came directly inside her body. 

Thick throbbing loads of cum shot into her womb like a fierce firehose, Maddie hummed inside of Scott’s mouth feeling her walls milk him for everything he was worth. Soon enough her womb was filled to the brim with his seed likely impregnating her, or it would have would this have been a safe day. Still, she cherished the thought of having a baby with this man for she loved him deeply and more than anything else in the world.

The two held each other intimately with lips still sucking gingerly on each other in a warm passionate embrace. Scott’s member kept pumping seed into her throbbing vessel and Maddie simply enjoyed his warmth be in and outside of her body. She felt she could get used to this and hoped they would be together forever in some way or another, preferably marriage with a baby.

Not long after they finished riding their orgasms out the two passed out together on the bed with Scott spooning Maddelyn happily in his sleep, his member still snug deep inside of her.

*****

The next morning, Maddie woke up with a fright about her nightmares regarding the night she survived a deadly plane crash. It  had killed everyone except her giving her a case of heavy psychological trauma, when Scott came in with breakfast cooked and served on a tray he rushed over to his lover and cradled her in his arms to comfort her. This sort of thing was normal enough until she mentioned the date of plane crash tragedy; Scott knew the date well for it was the same night Jean Grey died on the moon the first time around. 

This haunted him and made him question things, but for now he settled on simply loving Maddie and keeping her comfortable in his arms. From the onward the two went on more dates together between work of flying cargo across states. Scott picked that profession with Maddie so that they could spend more time together and really connect, he was finding out more and more about her and she was learning why his late girlfriend’s death bothered so much when they met. But, she knew him inside and out and connected with the Summers man like a  kindred spirit, Scott couldn’t be happier and more fulfilled if he tried. 

Eventually they went to a wedding hosted by Logan for he was marrying his darling Yoriko in Japan, there Maddie met some awkwardness when nearly everyone she met freaked out upon seeing her face. One alien woman named Lilandra even nearly attacked for it thinking she was some ‘monster’ reborn, she’d not want to ask Scott for details until she saw a little pet dragon inside of Kitty Pryde’s purse. Needless to say Maddie rolled with the punches of Scott’s weird world, simply because she loved him that much. 

Then one day, on a day to Alaska, Scott’s father Corsair came to him with a very special invite…..

******

“You want us to go into space with you?” Scott asked in disbelief as she stood in the snow outside the airport with his father right there wearing his outlandish space rogue outfit. Next to him was Maddie hugging Scott’s side and running her hands along his shoulders in support as Scott considered the solutions to this invitation.

“Yeah, come and join, son. We’ll make a trip out of it and see the stars. Of course you can bring your girlfriend too and make it a romantic one as well. Nothing Like seeing quasars and nebulas out there to give a sense of romance to the scenery. What do you say?” Corsair asked hoping Scott wouldn’t  be too embittered by his trek into space following the family tragedy that took their mother.

“I...I…” Scott trailed until Maddie spoke for him.

“We’ll do it.” She answered making him look at her astounded as Corsair pumped a fist into the air to celebrate.

“Maddie? What-” Scott was silenced by a finger pressing to his lips making him relaxed as she spoke.

“Scott, what’s the harm in it? We’re going into outer space with your dad, how cool is that? As a pilot myself I’ve always loved looking at the moon from below, seeing the stars and milky ways is any romantic’s dream. And I want to share that dream with you. So, how about it? For me?” Maddie asked quietly squeezing his right hand into both of hers.

Scott felt his heart melt a little more at seeing her give him that look and knew, by the loud thumping in his chest, that he could never say no to her.

“Well, when you put it that way, why the heck not? We’ll go together then.” He said clutching her hands into his making her jump with glee as his father looked on at them proudly.

‘Heh, s he’s got him wrapped around her fingers. Just like his mother used to do with me. They’ll make a nice couple yet.’ Corsair thought grinning proudly as Scott and Maddie turned to face him next.

“Alright, we’ll go with you. I don't know how long space counts time for, but we don't want to be away for too long.” Scott added.

“Not a problem, we keep a celestial clock so that you don't miss anything, plus we can phone your X-home in case there’s something coming up. Just go grab your things and meet me back here by Six O’clock. We’ll beam you up from here and start the family-fun galactic road trip.” Corsair said beaming with happiness as Scott pulled him into a hug while Maddie looked on happily.

******

Elsewhere, planetside in a starship leaving Earth slowly….

 

There stood Scott Summers and Madelyne Pryor in each other's arms standing out on an internal outcropping of the ship’s bridge. The man held the smiling woman at his side as they watched the surface of the Earth fade away in the distance showing them the luminescent glow of the moon up close through the windowed surface.

“There it is, Madelyne, an actual Earthrise. You can’t see this from an airplane.” Scott introduced as he stood with her on the bridge watching the view in awe.

“Wow….it’s...it’s amazing! I can’t believe I’m seeing this, Scott.” Maddie gushed out excitedly letting a tear streak out of her ears in happiness. 

Scott smiled warmly and wrapped his left arm tightly around her side keeping her close to him in affection.

“It’s so…..beautiful.” She added letting Scott wipe a tear from her face and pull her into his hands to kiss her. 

“So are you.” He countered making her heart melt before pulling her onto his lips for a steamy kiss. Maddie accepted it all too readily and happily wrapped her lips around his preparing to make out with her boyfriend again.

The two hummed and moaned gently into each other’s mouths relishing the  moment of romance until….

“Ahem.” Corsair cleared his throat reluctantly and awkwardly interrupting the moment  between his son and his girlfriend. They broke off from each other in an embarrassed smile with Scott greeting his father and the person he was with.  A lovely furry-skinned humanoid woman with white fur and a large fluffy tail.

“Eeep, Mr Summers…..hello!” Maddie stammered out with face red.

“Hey Dad, Mam’Selle.” Scott greeed feeling embarrassed yet kept his hands around Maddie’s butt anyway.

“We ah, didn’t notice anyone was around. Pardon us, heh he he.” Maddie added.

“Our apologies to intrude on your moment, kitlings, especially when it looked like you two were having such fun.” Hepzibah said making the two redder than Scott’s visor. “Sparks ideas, doesn’t it, Corsair?”

“Let’s keep that in mind for later.” Corsair added with a knowing smirk making her gush. “Anyway, enjoying the view huh?”

“And Showing it  to me too, it’s amazing to see the Earth from this angle, Mister Summers.” Maddie answered with a bright smile. “I’ve been around planes all my life and could never imagine actually seeing the stars like this. Thanks again for inviting us.”

“Well let me take you on a tour of the ship then to show you even more wonders of everything inside of it, just so that you don't get lost looking for the bathroom.” Corsair extended his hand and Madelyne took it eager to find out more about the ship.

Scott and Hepzibah followed close behind ready to socialize with the rest of the StarJammers, Corsair’s crew. Scott could already feel Madelyne become a dream come true and that thought was further reassured by the furry woman next to him as they walked together

Shortly afterward Scott ran into Carol Danvers, otherwise known as Binary, and learned of her scrap with the X-men. Despite offering sympathies for any confusion between them he was assured by Carol that there was no bad blood between the two and mentioned roaming the stars with the Starjammers and tour space for awhile. This brought up the next topic; Corsair mentioned that they’d leaving the quadrant eventually and asked Scott if they wanted to go with them when they did. The younger Summers in the room pondered on whether or not to follow through with that option and take to the edge of the galaxy with Maddie.

******

 

Back on the rear bridge where he and Maddie were just at Scott stood looking the stars through his visors with hands in his pants pockets wondering what he should do. 

‘Am I crazy? I love Madelyne, I know she feels the same about me. I haven't felt this complete or happy since Jean died, it’s kind of like finding  a piece of myself in her. So….why...why am I still having trouble accepting what is becoming done with it?’ He wondered with a frown on his face. 

‘I keep letting myself get haunted by it; Jean’s death, Maddie’s traumatic experience, all of it just keeps occupying my mind. If I continue questioning it I run the risk of destroying what we have.’ He pondered until he heard her musical lovely voice bring him out of his thoughts.

“Copper for your thoughts, handsome?” Maddie spoke as she snuck up behind him in the background. 

“They are of you, as always, Maddie.” He answered looking to his side. 

“You look so sad, Scott. It’s like you’re being haunted by something. Been talking to ghosts?” She asked as she placed herself in his arms with hands around his neck letting him hold her like a good lover would. “Ido that myself from time to time. Can’t really help it and the people I fly tend to think I’m crazy or something.”

“That’s just the Post Traumatic experience, isn’t it? They’d have to understand that.” He added and she shook her head.

“They don't always, a woman screaming to herself and spazzing out tends to give people certain opinions, but I don't let it bother me. What does is that…..I can’t help but blame myself for that night. I can’t ever forget, but I also can’t let it control me either. Same goes for you….” Maddie explained making Scott slowly nod in understanding as she bumped her hips closely to his waist.

“What do I do about my ghosts?” He asked.

“You mean; one in particular? I must admit I’m surprised to have a ghost for a romantic rival on your thoughts.” She giggled and Scott smirked before pulling her closer. 

“No real rival at all, sweetheart. The process of moving on from Jean is still there, and it is a slow process, but you’re the only redhead on my mind right now.” He said making her smile warmly and hug her fingers around his neck.

“So about your dad’s offer….please don't hold back on my account. Wherever you go I’ll go with you without regrets.” 

“Maddie….” Scott breathed out and pulled the woman of his dreams onto his lips wrapping them around hers in a passionate embrace.

Maddie tightened her hands around his neck and rubbed herself up closely to his body hiking a leg up along his sides. Their kissing turned more passionate with the pair eagerly swapping spit and tasting each other without pause. Scott ran his  hands down her sides holding her waist with one and cupping her butt in the other, Maddie simply melted at the contact and started pushing her tongue into his mouth feeling him accept it with every fiber of his being.

“Hhmmhh!~” Maddie mewled sharply as she sucked on Scott’s lips with pent up desire. The two carried their intensified make-out session over to one of the shielded control panels of the balcony they were on. 

He sat her up on the edge and pulled back from her heated lips leaving the flustered messy face of Maddie gazing loving back at him as he pulled up his shirt. She bit on her bottom lip when seeing his chiseled chest, she loved seeing his muscled body no matter how many time she’d seen it. Once Scott finished taking it off he slid his hands underneath her sweater rubbing them along the soft warm skin of her body underneath. She  purred and leaned back placing one hand behind his back and letting him feel up breasts underneath. She wasn’t wearing a bra and thus showed off her amazing and perfectly shaped C-cups to Scott Summers.

She quickly unbuttoned her pants and let Scott’s hands grab it to pull them down her long silky legs, her panties came next and Maddie wasted no time in spreading her legs for him. Her moistened clean-shaven pussy came into full view for Scott as her right foot came up along his bulge rubbing it with a giggle. She heard him moan strongly within his throat relishing the feel of her soft foot massaging his dick through his pants, Scott grabbed the ankle and lifted her dainty elegant foot up to his face making her giggle some more. He kissed her big toe then worked his way down her ankles as he pulled himself closer to her.

“Oh, Scott.~” She laughed in playfulness as he came close enough to wrap her arms around his neck. Scott smiled sweetly at her and leaned down to pull her lips into a sweet smothering kiss while tugging his pants down with his right hand. 

They slid off with his boxers revealing his long hard erection pointed up at Maddie in a curved angle. Maddie sensed he was bare now and spread her legs wide apart readily. Scott continued kissing her passionately making her breathe hotly into his face, his left hand held her hips with his right one grabbing his member to guide into her waiting hole. 

“Uuaah!~ Nngh!” Maddie hummed inside of his lips as she felt his member push inside of her. Her walls wrapped tightly around his length pulling him in ever further until she wrapped her legs around his backside. She still sat hers on the console panel behind them letting it serve as the bench in which they’ll fuck. 

Scott grunted loudly and held his hands around her waist as he started pumping himself into her body. Soft smacks of skin echoed out along with their moans, his buttocks drew back then pushed back gently at first until it became rapid-fire and he was fucking Maddelyn harder. She clutched onto his back holding him closely to her body and leaned herself back showing him the view of her bouncing tits. 

“Hoaaahh! Aah ah ah ahh ah ah ah aaah!” She grunted out and bounced up top of his waist as he held her up. Her beautiful light-skinned form bounced gingerly against him as his cock pushed hard and fast into her cervix. Maddie felt like Scott was the absolute perfect fit for her, the perfect match and destined lover. Her pussy walls squeezed tight around his invading length desperately milking him for his seed as she steadily approached her climax. 

Scott moved his hands down to her ass cupping them tightly as he bottomed out of her. The wet squelching noises of their copulation resounded throughout the view-room they were in with the moonlit view shining down upon them. It created the sense of perfect romance, Maddelyn was flushed with desire and love for her bespectacled lover and soon felt her release fast approaching. His member had been touching up every sensitive weak spot inside her body making her folds squeeze down on him.

He grunted louder as they continued fucking like this for nearly an hour more with Scott hammering the beautiful redhead against the panel. Making it shake as her naked body pressed rapidly against it. 

“Haaahh! Aaahahn! Scoooott! I’m c-close!” She breathed out as she undulated against his frame and the place she sat on. Her buttocks squelched against the metal and her pussy sucked up the member repeatedly pushing into her depths.

“M-me too! Should I pull out! It isn’t a safe day for you today, isn’t it?” Scott asked and saw her lips curl up into a wide smile. Maddie then wrapped her arms even tighter around his neck pulling her up to be lifted by his arms. 

Her legs came tightly around his backside pulling his member even deeper making him arrive inside of her womb. This caused the woman the bristle up ready to shout out her orgasm as body began to shudder. Her walls started squeezing down on his length making Scott obey his primal lust drive and dig his member deeper into her pussy. He was hilt-deep and about ready to cum.

“It is...but so what...I love you, Scott! Put a baby in me if you want to! Ooaaaaaghh!~” Maddie then shivered loudly and started bucking her hips voraciously against his waist in climax.

Her walls incessantly tightened and squeezed his cock deep into her channel making him  succumb to the stimulation and plunge himself to the hilt inside as he let it out! 

“Gggrrrghh! Maddie! I’m cumming!” Scott announced and felt her tug his head onto her lips to engage in a steamy tongue-filled embrace as his member throbbed deep inside of her cervix.

“Mmnnnhh!~” Maddie mewled inside of his lips feeling his shaft throb and pump more of his rich creamy sperm deep into her body. Her womb started filling up with the precious essence making her wonder if she was now pregnant with his baby. She hoped so. All four of her  limbs wrapped tightly around Scott’s body while they both shuddered in consecutive undulations together in a unified climax.

They eventually finished cumming together and made out romantically under the moonlit sky of outer space until they were ready to go again. The second time around Scott took her from behind as she steadied her hands against the panel feeling his member hammer into her deeply while spooning her. Maddie felt his hands fondle her tits and craned her neck to the side to engage him in another steamy kiss, she loved feeling his warmth against his body and his manhood entrenched deep in her cunt. 

After another combined climax the two felt spent and Maddie felt full of Scott’s seed feeling it ruminate inside of her fertile womb. They laid together naked on the floor of the technological veranda they stood on, both of them happily wearing smiles on their faces.

******

Later on afterward, after returning to Earth, in their home in Alaska Scott did one huge step in moving forward with his life with Maddie. 

He proposed to her. 

With some time left before he had to make a decisions involving going into space Scott and Maddie spent time working together flying people around. Thoughts of the future he would build with her ran through his mind all the time and the woman’s dazzling smile only reinforced his efforts to really start something meaningful with her.

*****

“Not quite the view from your dad’s Starjammer,Scott, but there’s nothing like the skies of Earth for me. Have you made your decision yet?” Maddie asked while steering the controls in the pilot’s seat. Next to her was Scott wearing a green jumpsuit and acting as her co-pilot.

“Still thinking?” He answered with a mild chuckle of uncertainty until she flashed the engagement he gave her.

“I guess this little beauty does complicate matters, doesn’t it?” She said with a smile and wiped a tear from her face in happiness.

“I wanted you to know how I felt.” 

“It’s mutual, sweetheart. Til death do us part.” Maddie added happily as he then stood up.

“That’s the idea, I’m going to go check on the passengers. Be right back.” Scott excused himself and stepped out of the cockpit to traverse the plane and tend to the passengers.

‘Right to the end, I was positive I’d chicken out, but I did it. I actually did it, I proposed.’ Scott thought and looked back at her flying the plane. ‘And Madelyne accepted. Although I still don't know the truth about her. Maybe I never will and maybe that part doesn’t matter at all. I’ll love her just the same.’

Scott cautioned the passengers to fasten their seatbelts like any flight attendant would do. He then passed by a priest who called out to him.

“Oy, lad, you dropped something.” The old man called out making Scott double back and see that he did leave a photo on the floor.

“Thanks,father I hadn't noticed.” Scott thanked as he bent down and picked it up. It was a photo of Jean Grey from when she was alive, the photo was of her at the beach in her bikini posing for Scott.

“Quite a lovely figure of a woman. That’s our captain, is it not?” The priest commented making Scott frown when he denied saying it was somebody  else. He then focused on the picture and thought back to their visit in Greece before she became the Dark Phoenix. 

‘Wait a minute, I don't have this picture. How did it get here?!’ Scott thought feeling alarmed now and excused himself to head back to the flight desk feeling more confused than ever.

The Priest smiled evilly as he stared at his retreating back.

Once Scott got returned to the cockpit he sat down and looked pale to Madelyne.

“You okay, Scott?” She asked with concern.

“Something I ate, just feeling off is all….I’m fine though.” Scott answered refusing to let what happen become known to her.

“Still want to get together tonight for the celebration?” She asked willing to cancel for his sake despite the occasion.

“Are you kidding? This is a celebration I wouldn’t miss for the world.” He answered back smiling. Maddie wasn’t convinced he was well.

*****

When they returned to their home in Alaska, after having moved in together, Madelyne thought back constantly to what Scott was holding back from her and didn’t like it. They were soon to be married, a thought that flowed through her chest making her completely happy and over the moon. As she parked the car in the garage and left with a bag of groceries to head into the house a certain mustached man appeared just outside her garage lighting himself a cigarette while wearing a suspicious smirk.

*****

“I’m home, Sweetheart!” Maddie announced as she entered the living room carrying her bag of groceries. She frowned when she noticed how silent he was being and felt something was bothering him. Somehow Maddie could tell whenever Scott was plaguing himself with dark thoughts.

“No, nothing like that. I’ve been thinking.” Scott answered turning to face as they approached each other. Maddie swung her arms around his shoulders with a loving smile and waited for him to say what was on his mind.

“About what? Are you about to propose again? Because I already said ‘yes’.” She giggled excitedly.

“Maddie, I’m serious. I’ve been wrestling with this question all day long and trying to tell myself I’m being delusional hasn’t been helping. I feel like I just need to let it out and ask.” Scott said making her stare at him curiously when he said the next most catastrophic line he could ever screw up with saying.

“Are you the reincarnation of Jean Grey? Are you Phoenix?”

….

*POW!*

Maddie’s right fist collided into Scott’s face knocking him onto his back and making his glasses fall of of his face. He instinctively kept his eyes shut to keep any blasts from coming out as he tumbled along the floor cursing himself for asking that question in the first place.

“Oopf! Ooooh!” He groaned as he staggered to his feet mentally kicking himself for asking such a question when his old deceased girlfriend was a touch topic for her. ‘That was some punch, I deserved it though. How could I have been such a jerk? What possessed me?! I hurt Madelyne and need to make it up to her. I’m starting to think what I love about her is the ghost she represents. No...don't think that way, Summers. You know this woman is who you were meant for. Need to feel for my glasses.’ 

He felt around and found nothing, reaching into a pocket he pulled out an emergency set of spares to place over eyes. Wrapping them around his head Scott now sees again and looked around for his fiance. 

‘How do I explain myself? I don't even know why I asked her. The doubts, the fears, the memory of Jean, all of it had been haunting ever since I met her, but now I’m just worried for this woman. I need to find her and make things right.’ Scott thought rushing around the house to search for Madelyn.

“Madelyne? Can we talk….please?” He asked looking into another empty bedroom until he felt a blast of pyro-psychic energy blast him from behind!

“Aagggh!” He was thrown a good few feet with his back smoldering in small flames barely feeling conscious enough to hear who spoke next.

“The time for talk, lover…is over.” 

Scott, in his last minute of consciousness, looked up to see Madelyn walking towards him with demonic, eyes, long wily hair, and hands blazing with fiery energy while wearing the red and gold Phoenix suit. 

‘No...it can’t be!’ He thought seeing her smile evilly at him like that time so long ago.

 

**To be continued in Part 2….**

 

End of Chapter.

AN: THis has been for newben10. Thanks for reading.

 


	10. Mending Madelyne Pryor (Part II)

  
  
  
  


**The X-Ladies of Scott Summers**

**X-Men**

**By Azure**

  
  
  
  


**Chapter Eight- Maddelyn Pryor Part Two**

 

*******

Previously…..

 

After much back and forth between his own hangups and issues regarding Jean Grey’s death Scott Summers found a spark of happiness once again with Madelyne Pryor. After spending time with her in Alaska the pair spend many dates together and even plenty of steamy intimate moments in between. Scott still wrestled with the ghosts of his past, but he slowly coming to terms with it while still asking himself about her whereabouts. She had an accident that left her the sole survivor of a plane crash the same night Jean Grey died, this bothered him and sometimes strained their relationship. 

Eventually after much trial and tribulation and with some added support from his father Scott proposed to the woman an placed an engagement ring on her finger. The two were happy, yet still thoughts on her mysterious circumstances plagued Scott’s mind until a certain point, on which a seemingly harmless pastor dropped a photo of Jean Grey in a bikini for him to pick up. A sinister smirk arose on his face as Scott’s became troubled after seeing it.

This led to a spontaneous question he shouldn’t have asked once Maddie  arrived back at the home they shared together. 

‘Are you the Phoenix?’

A swift right hook was delivered into his jawline knocking him on his back. Once Scott got up, cursing his stupidity in asking it, he went after Maddie and found….horror. A fiery blast of psionic energy later and he was on his back again looking up in terror at the return of the Dark Phoenix now possessing Maddie’s body.

******

After somehow arriving back in the X-manor wearing his old X-men uniform Scott Summers stood up as Cyclops reeling from the events of what just transpired. In his dreams after the horrifying hallucination of the Phoenix returning, Xavier getting electrocuted and being prevented from using his psychic powers from uncovering the truth or calling for help. Scott was dropped off by the Phoenix over at the X-mansion where the same firety entity returned into the form of Jean Grey’s body shortly after emerging from Scott’s. She decimated the X-men in battle and proceeded to wreak havoc all around such as wiping out Scott’s father Corsair and the Starjammers and razing cities all over Earth. All of it happening while Cyclops was supposedly unconscious, but there…… in the realm between life and death he found someone. Someone calling out to him and guiding him. It was a blonde mature-looking woman wearing white and looking like an angel, she was calling out to him as he floated towards, but then Scott’s confusion became more apparent when he heard her words. c

‘Look within yourself, there you will find your answers. They will lead you to your heart’s desire.’ 

Jus then Scott recognized who it was immediately and called out to her knowing the woman to be his late mother.

“Wait! Don't send me away! Don't let me go!” He called out to her in the astral plane and felt himself get pulled back to reality where chaos lies.

*****

Scott blinked his eyes awake behind the safety of his ruby visorm he groaned and nursed his temple as he slowly sat up seeing that he was still inside the manor alive and well.

‘I’m awake. I’m…..crying, I remember now that I’m supposed to find her no matter what. No matter what I said or did, I never truly accepted what happened all those years go. But now I have no choice, it’s a bitter pill to swallow but…..Jean is dead. Gone. Forever remembered as a woman consumed by the Phoenix. Now there’s just Maddie, who still resembles her, but I’m past that. Who are we up against?’ Scott thought to himself getting up from the infirmary bed feeling tense and refreshed as he recalled the events prior to his supposed arrival at the X-manor where Phoenix began its’ rampage again.

‘Last night I remember Madelyne transformed into the Phoenix, blasted me, healed, then dumped me off at the mansion again. Afterward she re emerged from my body and I get burned a second time, but without the healing. But look at me, not a single scratch.’ He thought analyzing himself as he stood up off the bed.

‘I wasn’t burned was I? Only thought I was. I think there’s no Phoenix either, we’re just being tricked into believing she returned.’ Scott then broke into a run when realizing what or rather who was behind all this. Running out into the hall Scott hurried while thinking up of how all the events lined up in order.

‘That’d explain why Xavier was knocked out, to prevent him from learning the truth. It’d also explain the time that passed between the manifestations. Phoenix could fly from Alaska to here in an instant yet there’s a twelve hour delay in between those two events. Someone had to fly via airplane and make landing at Anchorage New York. Someone that plays with reality to mess with people around him, and his plan revolves around using the Dark Phoenix. There’s only one bastard I know that it could be.’ 

Scott then got out into the open where the X-men; Colossus, Storm, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Rogue, all believed him to be Phoenix and attacked him. Knowing they were under powerful hallucinations Scott had to be swift and careful when taking them on, unable to convince them of the truth he played to the illusions strength and carefully outsmarted them in the danger room while fighting them off. 

Hiding in the hologram of the danger room Scott waited to make his move while locating the source of all this brainwashed misery that can only be from ‘Mastermind!’

“Phoenix! Where are you?!” Wolverine howled out in the background as the X-men arrived into the lush holographic jungle of the Danger Room’s current setting.

‘It may take a while though.’ Scott thought to himself preparing himself to move against his own team. ‘But, there’s a reason I used to be leader of the X-men. It’s time to show it.’

******

Somewhere…..

  
  


“Brilliant, Cyclops! Absolutely brilliant. You never cease to amaze me, what better ploy to use against my illusions than to simply use your own.” A man chuckled in a sporty way as Madelyne Pryor, wearing a skin-tight red and gold outfit known as the Phoenix suit eyed with caution. She didn't remember anything shortly after that punch she delivered into Scott’s handsome jawline, truthfully she didn’t know what brought it out in the first place. 

Now she was here alone with some dastardly bearded man dressed up like a victorian age gentleman playing some distant game with her fiance Scott Summers. The man turned his face over to her and smiled evilly as he puffed his cigarette.

“Such a pity, they won’t save you, you know. Good afternoon, Ms Pryor, I take it you're enjoying the show?” The man asked.

“I...where am I? Am I going crazy?” Maddie asked fearfully hearing him chuckle.

“Not unless I wish you to be.” He added as she looked at her clothing and freaked out accordingly.

“My clothes...this place..am I dead? Is this hell!?” She screeched out in panic until she heard him chuckle some more. 

“No, and Yes.” 

“Who are you?!” She cried out in panic.

“Jason Wyngarde, ma’am, at your service. The X-men know me simply as ‘MasterMind’. I am a villain and very soon with your assistance I shall destroy the X-men for good.” He introduced swishing his glass of brandy in hand while keeping the cigarette in the other.

Maddie then freaked out even more when she saw that the throne of fire he was sitting on vanished and he reappeared behind her as though he was never there. 

“W-Why?! What’s this all about? And is everyone merely a pawn for your enjoyment?!” She shouted out when he touched her right shoulder from behind.

“Revenge, my dear. Simple as that.” Mastermind said before changing the scenery around her making it seem as though they were in a normal-looking building somewhere else. “I have convinced the X-men that the Dark Phoenix has returned and with it her ‘revival’ a murderous rampage having them in a frenzy. As I have already done with your precious Scott Summers I had him convinced that you were the Phoenix as well. That’s where you come in, as the ‘Phoenix’ the X-men will destroy themselves trying to kill you for good leaving not only an innocent slain in the process, but also Scott Summer’s beloved. A mortal blow in which they can never recover from!” He announced gloating like the villain he was.

Maddie tried hitting him only to find it be an image revealing another Jason Wyngarde behind her.

“This room is an illusion, my dear, for all intents and purpose I am in your mind and you cannot escape me.” Mastermind added then explained his motivations such as the Jean Grey Phoenix banishing his mind to mend with the universe causing total insanity until he eventually recovered damaged. 

He revealed he had been stalking the X-men for months laying the groundwork for his revenge and eventually planning his ultimate deception by using Maddie for his twisted game against Scott Summers. He added that her uncanny appearance matching Jean Grey’s played perfectly into his plans with Mastermind causing further paranoid in Scott’s mind by constantly haunting him with Jean Grey’s memory.

He shifted to one old oriental person, to a pastor wearing glasses, then to Scott himself making Maddie believe for a moment it was really him.

“It took very little effort to persuade the lad that you were his dead lover reincarnated. He was already half-convinced you were from the moment you met. Although, I must confess, Madelyne. You are a lovely creature. It’s almost a shame to sacrifice you when….” Mastermind’s voice changed into a Scott’s while he maintained her lover’s appearance. “....when we could make such beautiful music together.”

Maddie felt her race with part of her mind accepting the illusion as reality with Scott being there. SHe was weak to these sort of deceptions and found herself running into his arms with a confused helpless look on her face.

“Scott?? How...how did you get here?!” She asked desperate for it be real considering her trauma of things so far.

“Magic, Maddie.” Scott(Mastermind) replied with a chuckle as he cupped her chin ready to pull her in for a kiss.

Then Maddie’s eyes went wide and a hand came up between their lips stopping the exchange and making her revolt in disgust at the evil man whose true form was shown.

“You sick bastard!” She recoiled in disgust glad she came to her senses before he could make a fool out of her and take advantage. She saw the withered ugly true face of Wyngarde before he shifted back into his more dashing Victorian-age counterpart.

To her surprise a bitter expression was on his face this time around.

“Hmm, deja vu. Perhaps you are more like Jean Grey than I initially surmised. Anyway, now you see me as my true form, but of course I can make my appearance into whatever I choose. Even Scott, with whom you almost shared a kiss with. Won't’ that be fun?” Wyngarde laughed as Maddie glared hatefully at the twisted illusionist.

****

Outplaying the rest of the X-men through the holographic jungle of the Danger room Scott eventually knocked out Rogue and brought her to the unconscious professor to absorb his powers momentarily. He used the girl’s psychic abilities to transmit her thoughts into the others making them realize that they weren’t really fighting the Phoenix, but rather an illusion wrapped around Scott. 

Noticing his foil was up Mastermind tried one last ditch effort of casting another more powerful illusion of the demonic Firebird in front of Scott’s eyes, the man was unwavering in challenging the perverse illusionist and walked right up to it until he came out into the open and fired a gun into Scott’s shoulder! This prompted Storm to flush out the conniving trickster using her more violently-charged weather powers to literally flush him out of hiding revealing his weathered unattractive form being pounced on by Wolverine. 

Scott pulled himself from the waters of Storm’s rainfall chaos clutching his arm and looked to see Maddie’s unconscious body lying somewhere in the water up ahead.

“Madelyne?!” He cried out and rushed over to her while Wolverine and Storm sedated Mastermind. He got to her side and scooped her into her arms checking for a pulse and panicking because he couldn’t feel one.

‘No, no no no! She can't be dead, I won’t allow it! I was forced to stand by helplessly and watch Jean die. I’m not losing another woman I love!’ Scott thought to himself opening up her mouth and performing CPR on the woman, he pumped in his oxygen and sucked out the water she choked on. ‘Breathe! Breeeeatthe!’

“Koff! Koff aacck koff….Scott? Is that really you?” Maddie asked weakly opening her eyes and seeing her lover clad in his hero outfit. A rare smile found itself on his face as he looked at her fluttering eyes opening up fully. 

“Yes, it’s me. I’m here, darling.” 

Maddie smiled widely knowing only her lover could be this stiff and cheesy with romantics.

“Hi.”

“Hi, yourself.” Scott said back feeling greatly relieved she was okay and pulled her into his side hugging her deeply and never daring to let go.

The other X-men in the room, the ones not restraining Wyngarde, saw this scene and felt a sense of sweetness from it. Even Wolverine smiled at the sight of Cyclops  holding the woman he loved in his arms safely, perhaps in some way this was an alternate ending to how they saw Jean Grey herself tragically perish leaving him alone. It was safe to say this visual was far more preferable, especially with Maddie being the woman that made Scott ‘Complete’ again.

“We’re doing it, Maddie.” Scott spoke out making the redhead blush brightly wondering what his implication meant as she drew herself back a little.

“Scott? What do you mean?” She asked cautiously feeling eyes on her as she looked at her visor-wearing  boyfriend. 

“I mean…….let’s get married. I’m not afraid anymore, of the past, or of Jean Grey, I want to marry you so that you’ll always be at my side. I’m never letting go of you again because of some personal trauma that’s been haunting me long enough. I love you, Maddie.” Scott poured out making her tear up and cover her mouth in happiness as she lunged at him once more wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him into a fierce embrace right  before the X-men’s.

Scott kissed back just as fiercely feeling happy with his resolve and the fact that this woman wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. He wasn’t going to make any  more regrets.

****

Here he was again, at the cemetery where they honored their fallen friend Jean Grey after they came back from space. Scott stood in front of her memorial looking down at her name in sadness, but at the same time he felt resolute in doing what he was about to do. Have closure.

“I know your not really there, Jean, that…..alien weapon vaporized you before my very eyes. Still, I like to think your spirit rests here, in your hometown, in the land you loved.” Scott began with a frown. He wore a white tuxedo suit with black pants and red visor over his eyes like usual. “We had such dreams, you and I. Figured we’d live forever, but….as I've learned plenty of times by now, life doesn’t always work the way you want it to. But I’ll never regret meeting you, falling in love with you, and spending the few moments we had together before the Phoenix came into the picture.”

He bent down and placed a bouquet of red roses down onto her gravestone. 

“I love you, Jean. I love Madelyne now too, she’s a part of my life like you once were. I was so crazy when I first saw you, thought she was you reincarnated by the Phoenix somehow, but I’m glad she isn’t you. What we had was magic, memories that I’ll never forget yet treasure always. Maddie and I have that chance now, to start a new  life together, to make what we would have done if things played out a certain way and make it our own. I….hope you understand. Know that I’ll always love you, this is farewell,my sweetheart. Goodbye, Jean Grey….”

Scott bade farewell to his fallen lover and closed his eyes so he could lift his visor up and wipe the tears from his face. After turning around and putting it back on he headed back to the ceremony where all the X-men, both old and new, joined the rest of Xavier’s students among other friends and relatives for the marriage of Scott Summers and Madelyne Pryor.

Scott arrived at the tent just outside of the manor, where all his friends,family, and X-men gathered from the ceremony. Next to him was his brother Alex serving as his best man while the other members of his family sat in chairs watching the spectacle with pride and happiness. Scott’s own grandparents were there as well, his father Corsair included wishing that his wife were there to see his son’s special moment. Corsair’s Starjammers were also watching the scene from  above in their ship. Kitty was the Maid of honor, who additionally wished Logan’s wedding went better than it did, a story for another time. 

As Scott waited at the altar he looked to see his bride get heralded in by the groom, who many assumed to be Madelyne’s father. Once she got up to the altar she looked at Scott from beyond the veil, eyes brimming with happiness and excitement as the priest began the sermon. Many of the family members were together in one sense or another, such as Kurt and his girlfriend, Xavier with Lilandra, Banshee with Moira, and Kitty looking fondly at Piotr from afar. While the sermon continued Scott stood looking into Maddie’s blue eyes and held her hands tightly in loving affection as it drew to a close.

“----I hereby pronounce you to be man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

With that, Scott grabbed his wife by the hips gently pulling her into his arms so that their lips would meet in a loving embrace only lovers of greatest bonds would share. He was now married, happily, to a beautiful redheaded woman that carried on Jean’s spirit. 

Needless to say Scott felt things were finally looking for him in life, but…..maybe it’ll be the complete opposite sometime soon.

******

 

Sometime later….

 

“Mmmnnnghp!?” Maddie mewled within her mouth when Scott’s lips met hers in a fierce embrace from behind her pilot seat. She squirmed a bit at first, but kept the kiss going  so that she could see from the corner of her eye where she’s flying. ‘Dammit, Scott! To do this while I’m flying the plane, you crazy hunk!’

He let go soon enough and greeted his wife with a smile.

“Top O’the morning to you as well, Misses Summers.” He beamed at her with a cheerful smile.

“Scott! At least give me the chance to engage the Autopilot when you do that. Would you rather swim to Boragora with all the sharks?” Maddie cried out in a cute flustered way as Scott simply chuckled and held his arms around her shoulders.

“I’ll go anywhere, do anything, so long as it’s with you, honey.” He said in a suave devil-may-care manner that just Maddie slightly infuriated as well as swooned.

“Gimme a break.” She chuckled and felt hot and bothered when seeing her husband being shirtless so up close to her. She wanted to set the autopilot on and ravish him completely but knew that was a perilous risk in stormy times.

“Bet you never realized I was an incorrigible romantic, huh?” Scott asked cheerfully as he sat down on the co-pilot seat next to his wife.

“Incorrigible something, that’s for sure.” Maddie shot back cutely with a smile. “You know, honey, at this rate if you keep distracting me we will never survive our  honeymoon.Just some food for thought, I want to save every bit of sexual energy we have for that special moment after all.” Maddie commented making Scott nod in agreement as he put on the headphones for piloting.

“True, true, but….what a way to go.” Scott joked making Maddie roll her eyes playfully muttering the word ‘dork’ in her mind. She looked to the side her pilot-side window and noticed something intense behind them.

“Maddie? What’s wrong?” Scott asked noticing how tense she looked as they looked behind the plane to see a hurricane approaching.

“There’s a nasty front chasing our tail, dear, a hurricane. It’s a little small and out of season, but it looks pretty rough. The weather reports mentioned this happening around here lately, but it is moving slow. I think we can outrun it just fine and reach safe harbor before it lands.” Maddie stated making Scott nod seriously and focus his hands on the co-pilot eat until Maddie turned to face him again.

“So we’ve been on the road for weeks now, Scott, made up your mind yet about joining your Dad aboard the Starjammer?” 

“No, and I’m running out of time too. They’ll be warping out of orbit soon. I definitely need to decide on it,huh? Leaving  Earth for space is a pretty big deal for me after all, but if I stay I may never see him again. If I go I may never see Earth….whoa!” Scott was interrupted mid-sentence when streaks of lightning streaks across the stormy sky in front of them!

“Try to hold her steady, Scott! We can’t let the wind pitch us up into a stall!” She instructed as turbulence hit their plane rocking it into chaos as the were forced to make a landing following a fast,near fatal spin into the Pacific far below!

****

Making an emergency landing into the waters Scott and Maddie worked on repairing one of the engines of the wings. The pair were thrown into even more chaos when a shark tried eating Scott whole during a slip-up, following that set back they eventually rebuilt the engines and started take off, only for Maddie to get nearly taken under by a monster squid underneath ocean waters. Fearing for her life he rushed into the ocean to save her, removing his visor to safely blast the squid’s tentacles off her body, then the creature tried grabbing him and pulling him under. Scott learned the hard way that giant squids were not limited to the movies that featured them, he let out a massive Optic blast warding the creature off but leaving his optic ruby glasses in the process after he tried grabbing him again.

Fighting the thing off the two eventually made it back to the plane and arrived inside ready to take off and resume the trip to their honeymoon.

****

“Hit those switches and let’s roll!” Maddie said as she got into her pilot seat. Scott turned the  ignition making the engines sputter to a start, but no go.

“They won’t start!” He stated in urgency as he kept turning the ignition on.

“Small wonder, this is an airplane and not a submarine, that wet and wild hurricane probably waterlogged the engines a bit.” Maddie stated.

“True, but the way forward is to keep trying until we get it right. I’m not letting our honeymoon end this way.” Scott stated turning the key again until Maddie reached over and squeezed his right hand tightly as her lips pressed against his for a sweet kiss of good luck.

“For Love, good pilots never depend on luck. And we,hotshot, are to of the best.” Maddie said between kisses as Scott turned the key again making the engine roar back to life. The two broke off and looked wildly happy as their plane began lifting off.

“And we are airborne!” Maddie cried out in happiness before pulling Scott over to her for another deep loving kiss as they flew to the skies above on their way to their honeymoon.

As they flew Maddie informed him that it was still a ways off to their location and they had not communicated to radio for help if they get got stuck in another pickle again.

“No problem, honey. We’ll  make it fine, you got my guarantee on that.” 

“Thank you, mister modest. You’re sounding awfully chipper after yet another one of our near death experiences.” Maddie joked.

“Being alive has that effect sometimes, also, I’ve made up my mind about joining my dad and the Starjammers.” Scott began turned his face to his loving wife feeling dazzled by her red hair and innocent green eyes full of life.  “He’s going off to fight a war, I’ve seen enough of that to know that he’s been through a lot in a cruel way, a lot like me actually. I want to be selfish for a while, I want a life, a family…..all things I never had before the X-men. Most importantly, I want you Madelyne. I want you to be happy. Is that wrong?”

“Sounds great to me, Scott. I think your dad will like that as well.” Maddie replied with a sweet smile knowing full well her husband will make the right choice in aiding his father and starting a family in space. She leaned in close and curled up to him resting her half-naked body on his sides as he flew the plane.

“Shame the autopilot isn’t working.~” 

“Thank heaven for small favors, Scott, tired as I am….I do love you.” Maddie purred resting her head against his neck making him feel warm and comfortable.

“That’s fine, because I love you too.”

*****

Eventually the pair reach their destination at the honeymoon suite somewhere in the islands far away, once their plane made a landing it was nighttime and Scott was all too eager to grab Maddie and carry her out of the plane himself bridal style.

“Scott!~” She squealed out in happiness as she felt his strong hands hold her close. He had put a spare set of Ruby Visors on his face instead of letting the costume cowl stay on and attract attention. Scott was giddy with excitement and leaned down to kiss Maddie on the lips before carrying her to their suite, it had been reserved and paid for beforehand.

With a kick the door burst open and Scott carried her still as they were both barely in their swim clothing from when they flew. Maddie wore a white two-piece bikini over her voluptuous perfect body and Scott gelt his men’s swimming bottom on as he hauled his blushing wife into the room throwing her onto the bed gently before kicking off his shoes.

“You’re excited.” She noted as he quickly crawled onto the bed heading towards her seeing her giggle as he closed in. 

Scott felt his heart racing as Maddie hastily pulled up her bikini top revealing her pert delicious-looking breasts before him. Her nipples were pink and her mounds were decently sizable, he wanted to latch his hungry lips onto them as he arrived at her side. She flipped herself over a bit revealing her  backside to him as he stealthily tugged down his swim trunks revealing his length at full mast.

“Ooohhh, I can hardly wait to have that thing inside of me…...making a baby, right, Scott?” She purred stroking his face from the side as Scott began kissing along her neck in soft slow suctions of his lips. “Mmmnnn.~”

Maddie purred affectionately grinding her rump along his bottom as he ground his member against the clothed crevice of her ass, she wiggled herself into his waist feeling naughty as they cuddled like a happily married pair of newlyweds would. 

“Maddie…..I love you so much.” Scott crooned as he kissed behind the crook of her jawline making her shiver while his hands reached over to occupy her breasts. She felt him squeeze each boob gingerly into his mighty hands running a blissful wave of sensations along her spine as she felt him press against her. 

“I know you do,Scott, and I-mmpph!” She was cut off when turning her head to the side just in time to feel his lips wrap wetly around her own. Her breath was sucked out of her throat as she felt him push his tongue into her mouth. Maddie was swept away by this and started kissing back exchanging fluids while their tongues meshed erotically in romantic bliss.

They both mewled into each other’s mouths tasting each other over and over again for several long minutes. Scott felt his member twitch with excitement and readiness as he ground himself along her body savoring the soft feel of her flesh against him. The redhead felt riled up enough to take over and suddenly nudged Scott over to the side making him lay on his back as she got up to straddle his beefy thighs. He sighed in happiness when seeing her smiling face stare back at him with tits fully exposed looking at him in the face.

“Tonight’s our night, Summers, let’s live it with each other. No more chaos, no more life-threatening danger, just you and me…...together making love.” She purred and stood up to quickly pull down her bikini top revealing her moistened pair of pussy lips barely obscured by a light  patch of red pubic hair. 

Scott growled making her giggle in excitement as she planted her knees down around his sides preparing to dock with him via cowgirl position. She slowly lowered herself down feeling his member’s cockhead rub up against the moist folds of her snatch. Maddie shivered with excitement and hoped she can get pregnant tonight, having a baby with the man she loved would certainly complete this perfect dream life of hers.

Scott grumbled in pleasure as he felt her moist fleshy folds wrap around the head of his dick, he felt Madelyne’s pussy wrap tightly around him steadily taking him in deep and making her walls spread apart nicely. She moaned loudly in intoxicated pleasure and slumped her body down all the way onto his pelvis feeling him sheathe his cock entirely inside her womanhood.

“Ooaaaahhhh!~” Maddie cried out with head tossing back in ecstasy. She felt Scott’s manly girth push through her cervix and enter her very womb. He was big alright, and it made her very hopeful to become pregnant from this man’s meat stick.

“Scooooott!~ Ooohhhh!~” She howled with mouth agape and body moving on it sown in coital bliss. Her buttocks started pushing and pulling along his waist taking him for a ride as she worked his cock deep inside of her tight convulsing snatch. 

Maddie began humping her  husband with steadily growing movements rolling her hips back and forth along his waist with the amazing feeling of his member stirring up her womb. The sounds of skin slapping began echoing throughout the honeymoon suite with the beautiful redheaded woman riding the X-man wildly with ever-increasing passion.

‘Mnnggh! Oooaaahhh Madelyne!~” Scott cried out in ecstasy as she humped and fucked herself thoroughly on his meat. Her body moved fluidly like a work of modern art, Maddie’s face scrunched up into one of pure bliss creating an intoxicated smile as she rode him to the point of making the bed creak. 

The heart-shaped headboard behind them rocked and smacked against the room while Scott reached over to grab onto her hips steadying her movements. The feeling of her pussy repeatedly sucking hard on his length drove him insane with pleasure, stealthily he started bucking his hips up into her quim making her bounce a bit along with her own movements. Maddie purred in delight once she felt him fucking her while she fucked him, her cunt squelched moistly as he wrapped around his length over and over again in wild copulating bliss. 

“Uuaaahh aaahh aaahh aah aah aaahhhh!~ Oohhhh Scoott!~” She cried out putting her hands behind her head and thrusting her chest forward to push her boobs closer to his face. Scott licked his lips feeling tempted to squeeze his lips onto them, but instead settled for grabbing Maddie’s ass into his hands so he could fuck her back even harder. 

Upon feeling his member push deeper into her cervix Maddie mewled loudly in blind ecstasy, her bouncing movements increased tenfold to the point she was practically bouncing wildly on top of Scott’s body like a mechanical bull.

“Mmnnggh! Ooooahhh! Scott!~” She cried out as she felt her walls begin convulsing around his meat with their mutual rutting. Scott’s hips powerfully plowed into Maddie’s soft pink body, her walls started clinging tightly on his length with an orgasm not far into the future. She leaned forward onto his body wrapping her arms around his  neck as she ground her ass tightly onto his thighs. Each cheek jiggled as she slammed herself onto him feeling his length thrust savagely into her tight tender pussy.

“Aaahh aaahh aaahh aaannnnn! I’m Cumming!~” She cried out after fifteen more minutes of this action, her walls clamped down voraciously on his length coaxing him into slamming his pelvis up into her waist and groaning loudly as he let out his release. 

“Nnngghh! Maddie! Here I come! I love you, honey!” Scott groaned out holding his arms around his waist keeping her docked deeply on his pelvis.

“I love you too, baby! Mmmhhhh!~” She cried out before latching her lips onto his mouth for another feverish tongue-swathing make out. 

Together their loins joined into one with bodies throbbing in orgasmic rhythm as Maddie felt Scott unleash a thick generous load of sperm straight into her body. Her pussy muscles squeeze his throbbing length voraciously receiving a fresh batch of spunk with each contraction. Maddie squealed in delight as she felt her insides fill up with his essence possibly impregnating her as we speak, she ground her pelvis tightly onto his waist enjoying the throbbing sensations of his appendage while her vessel squeezed down on him constantly.

Thick spurts of cum entered her recesses with many of Scott’s little swimmers floating towards a singular destination; her eggs. One of them became swarmed by those floaty soldiers with one of them making significant contact through the membrane resulting in fertilization. Maddie felt it happen inside her own body and knew without a doubt she was going to have his baby.

“Nnngghh! Haaaahhh!~ Yess! Yess! Scott! More!” She cried out in ecstasy breathing raggedly as her husband rutted into her voraciously. 

Scott kept pumping her cunt full of life-giving essence letting his orgasm ride out along with her until they were both spent for the moment. The two of them hunched over each other with Scott on top of her breathing hotly and feeling sweaty with Maddie’s scent. He looked down at her smiling and felt her hands reach up to his face stroking his cheeks lovingly while her ankles curled up her his thighs.

“Huff...huff...huff….got more in you, honey? I really want to complete the whole family image of us becoming a set of parents. Won’t that be nice?” She purred with a sultry breath and received a nod from Scott before he slowly picked her up to sit on his lap. 

Maddie mewled pleasurable as she felt his member remained inside her cum-stained insides, Scott grabbed ahold of her hips and inhaled her mouth onto his lips leading into another steamy make-out session. Their tongues warmly hummed into each other once more savoring their personal tastes. Scott cherished Maddie completely and roamed his hands along her lithe perfect backside. She ground herself into his waist kneading her buttocks along his thighs while her legs locked behind his lower back. 

Madelyne hummed delightfully into Scott’s mouth and pressed her breasts up against his chest savoring the warmth of his body conjoined with hers. She felt him begin pumping her cunt once he started getting some wood back, the feeling of basking in the flesh of the woman he loved made his erection solid again in a matter of seconds. Additionally the feeling of her nipples scraping his pecs added to that sweet feeling. Scott suckled on Maddie’s tongue sensually keeping her riled up and excited as she humped herself into his frame. Her buttocks started bouncing voraciously on his pelvis again resulting in them having sex with each other for another time already.

“Uunnh uun un unh uunnu uununhhh~! Scooottt!~” Madelyne cried out leaning her body back a bit with eyes closed and head tossing back moaning deliriously in pleasure. Her walls started squeezing down on his length again in an eager bid to get him to cum once more. Scott found the sensation amazing and reached his hands down to grab her ass a second time squeezing those cheeks into his hands. 

“Mnnngghh!~” She squealed in delight as they kept lips glued to each other. Madelyne rocked even faster against his waist feeling his thick fully hard erection plow into her folds like a jackhammer again. The flesh-slapping chorus of their bodies rutting together continued for another forty-five minutes more until Maddie felt her climax arriving making everything feel sensitive to her.

She started moaning loudly in delirious wails of euphoria while smacking her nether region constantly on Scott’s thighs. He grunted and groaned keeping her close with his hands on her ass as he fucked into her cunt the same time she fucked herself on him. A low growl of impending orgasm came out of his lips as he ground his pelvis into the love of his life once again feeling the pressure of climax arose inside of him. Pounding himself into Madelyne’s pussy some more Scott inevitably reached his climax and slammed himself deep into her pussy letting his cum pour out into her womb once again!

“Aaaaahhhhhhh!~” Madelyne hollered out tossing back her head with mouth wide open and body shaking with orgasmic rush. Her walls clamped down hard on Scott’s body once again feeling more of his sperm enter her already-filled depths of her uterus! 

Maddie  cried out his name in blissful ecstasy wrapping her arms tightly around his broad shoulder and quivering in climax while meshing her hips to his shaking pelvis. Their bodies heaved and ground together in orgasmic bliss with Scott pumping even more sperm into her depths filling up beyond capacity and making Maddie mewl pleasurably like a zombie. She rested her face into the crook of his neck relishing the afterglow of sex while they slowly came down from their combined climax.

“Ungh!....ungghh…..mmnnnhh.. Maddie….~” Scott groaned as he held her naked body to his closely letting her ride it out until she passed out on top of him. He smiled warmly and kissed the top of her head before rolling back onto the bed spent for the night. The woman of his dreams was sound asleep at his side,naked and sweaty, and cradling her stomach with affection as a smile formed on her face.

Before he could pass out Scott reached over to grab one of her hands into his own left one ,their fingers interlocked as they rested together happy and satisfied with a promising future ahead of them.

For now…..

  
To be Continued...

**End of Chapter**

AN:This has been for newben10, thanks for reading.


End file.
